The Missing Link
by Twilidramon
Summary: Cali is a normal kid. at least, normal by their standards. But, everyone at DATS knows that something is up when their newest member starts having nightmares about her past...and her two partners aren't much help either. Sequel to Academy...
1. Just Another Nutjob

**OK, I don't own the names Lockheed, Nero, or Perrault, no matter how I revise them to fit my need. I also don't own Digimon, Haneshiro, Haseo, Yosuya or CrystalGatomon.**

**This takes place about a year after Digital Academy. If you've forgotten, the DATS team moved to the Digital World to live in the mansion at Wanderer's Cape.**

**Chapter One: Nightmares in the Digital World**

_Feet pounded on the soft grass. Whose feet, she couldn't tell. Just that she knew her friends were behind her somewhere. _

"_We have to keep going!" she shouted._

"_Jasper's falling behind!" called the voice of someone behind her; his accent lay heavily in the Spanish area. _

"_My name is Ian!" another voice protested, a younger voice this time._

"_Ian, Jasper, what does it matter!? We're almost there!" she shouted back. _

_They heard a loud _thunk _sound as several blades caught in the trunks of trees. _

"_The Dinohumon are here!" shrieked someone, no too far off, but yet not part of the girls group._

"_Shrike! Hold up!" she pleaded. She wanted everyone that could get out to get out of this hellhole. Shrike had long legs and a strong heart, but she wasn't really up for the escape plan._

"_I can't keep up! Lockheed's falling behind!" Jasper cried._

"_No! We can't lose you guys! I can't lose your guys!" the girl protested._

"_Get out of here while you can! I'll take care of Jasper and the others until you can get back!" the older boy promised. _

"_No!" she protested. _

_THUNK! A massive blade imbedded itself into the trunk of the tree nearby to her. Heart racing, she ushered her friends as far as she could away…_

"GAH!!" Cali shouted as she woke up from her horrid nightmare. She curled herself into a ball and began to silently cry.

_They didn't make it…Jasper and his brother didn't make it…_she cried out in her mind, the aftereffects of her nightmare.

She looked to the two cats curled up together in a basket beside her bed. One was a sleek black with red demon wings, whilst the other was a light purple with white angel wings. Each had a collar-like thing around their necks. The black cat's was a red bandanna that said 'Eat Me' on it; some sort of pun to him. The purple cat's was a long scarf with a small blue jewel embedded into the front of it.

The purple cat stirred.

"Perraulmon?" Cali asked quietly, not wanting to wake the black cat.

"Don't worry, Brother won't wake. He doesn't like the sun." Perrualmon yawned quietly, and she jumped onto Cali's bed.

Cali found herself absently stroking the cat. Perraulmon began to purr lightly.

"I had another nightmare." Cali whispered.

Perrualmon stopped purring. "Which one?" she asked, just as quietly.

"The one with the running…"

Perraulmon placed a comforting white paw on Cali's thigh. "It'll be fine, they'll be here, and they're strong."

"But…I can't really make out any details. Other than the running part." Cali sighed.

"Well, they'll become clearer soon." Perrualmon promised.

"Is anyone up yet?" Cali asked.

"Not that I'm sure of. You know Cali; you've been having those nightmares ever since we collapsed in front of this place. Maybe that Norstein man should check you out, you know, to make sure you're right in the head?" Perraulmon told her.

Cali sighed, and continued stroking Perraulmon's back, right between her wings. Perraulmon's spine shuddered with a massive purr.

"Ah, I like that…" she sighed contentedly.

"I'm going to get some breakfast." Cali told the cat. Perraulmon just sighed and her eyes closed.

Gently removing her hand from Perraulmon's back, she tiptoed to the door and opened it as silently as possible. As she shut it, she rammed straight into Haneshiro.

Haneshiro was about her age, with short brown hair. In his arms was his digimon partner, a cute pink digimon called Tokomon. She had seen Tokomon before, but this one's ears crossed into a 'X' shape.

"Sorry." Haneshiro apologized with a smile.

"I didn't see you there…" Cali told him.

"It's OK, the only reason there's no windows on these doors is because of privacy reasons. No biggie. Oh yeah, and this building's older than some of the Commanders." Haneshiro insisted.

Cali just went on walking. But, she found Haneshiro following her. This made her uncomfortable.

"I hope they have something edible for breakfast this time, Haneshiro!" Tokomon said in his squeaky voice.

"I hear Kidd's cooking today." Haneshiro said.

Cali just went on walking, ignoring the chills that happened when someone was following her sent down her spine.

When they reached the dining room in the massive mansion, a tall wolf was serving something that looked like eggs. The wolf was at least six feet tall and looked vicious. Around his arms was a sort of white tape that she had seen the Norstein man put on injured people before. He also had large black claws, which didn't help with Calis' anxiety.

"This'll be awesome!" Haneshiro said happily. "Yesterday Yoshi tried to cook. That obviously didn't work out." He put his finger in his mouth to simulate his gagging.

Cali chuckled in agreement. The red-haired woman obviously couldn't cook to save her life.

"I hear you, you know!" someone's voice called. It had the hint of nagginess to it, and everyone in the room knew it was Yoshi.

"Please, don't encourage her." The wolf sighed. "Sometimes she's worse than Yosuya when she's mad."

Haneshiro flinched. "You have no idea what it's like to be grounded by her, Kidd!"

"Thank Yggdrasil that you didn't know her before you were born; your mom was a…!" Kidd grumbled the swear word under his breath.

Haneshiro just sighed and pulled out a chair for him and Tokomon. The small digimon opened his cute mouth to reveal layers of massive fangs. The two then dug into the (for once) good breakfast.

"Kidd, you cook awesome! What else do you do?" Haneshiro asked with his mouth full.

"I knit." Kidd said gruffly.

Haneshiro and Tokomon nearly spit out their food in surprise. "You what!!" Tokomon asked, after managing to swallow.

"I knit. Got a problem with that?" Kidd growled angrily.

Haneshiro and Tokomon sweat-dropped in embarrassment and continued eating.

"Here." Kidd was suddenly in front of Cali, holding three plates of eggs. "To go, right?" he asked.

Cali nodded sheepishly, noting that he was really tall compared to her. She took the plates and quickly hurried out of the dining room, and into her own.

Once inside, one of Cali's two window shades was shut, announcing that Nerromon, the black cat, was up.

"Mmmm, eggs." Nerromon said sarcastically. Cali noted that nearly every mew or purr out of his mouth of dripping in sarcasm. "Yggdrasil, keep going on like this and you'll lose all sense of taste."

"Kidd's eggs." Cali said with relief.

"Good!" Perraulmon sighed. "Then these'll be better than yesterdays, won't they?"

Cali shrugged. Honestly, the eggs _were_ all starting to taste the same to her. She set the plates down on her bed, only because when she set them on the hardwood floors Nerromon complained that she was treating them like 'ordinary housecats' instead of digimon.

While watching the two cat digimon eat, Cali picked up a piece of egg with her fingers and ate it.

When they were done, Nerromon licked his chops and looked straight at Cali, making her spine tingle as if she were frozen. That cat had cold red eyes.

"You need therapy." He said simply. "Sister told me about the nightmare, and I say you need to talk to that smart human for therapy."

"Fine, if I do, will it shut you both the hell up?" Cali said, their worrying was snapping her nerves left and right.

"Yes." The two cats said simultaneously.

"You two are twin psychopaths." Cali sighed.

"No, we're just right." Nerromon said smugly.


	2. Haseo's Help

my statements

**Hello everyone! My name is Tsukiyomaru! I will be co-writing this story with Twili-chan. I am the creator of Haseo, Haneshiro, Yosuya, and CrystalGatomon but not her appearance. I will admit that those came from everyone's favorite cat AI Mia. Usually I'll be writing every other chapter. I will also be helping her with her other story as well.**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us owns Digimon, Nero, Perrault, or Lockheed. I especially don't because I don't even know who they are. We also don't own Naruto.**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Chapter 2: Never Give Up**

Cali got up and decided to go and see Thomas. The two cats quickly followed her out of the room.

"Do you even know where he is?" Nerromon asked.

"No. I guess I don't." Cali said. "Any ideas?"

"Perhaps he is in his office. I heard that he is a workaholic." Perraulmon suggested.

"I guess we'll start there." Cali said as she headed into the main room. She turned and walked up one of the flights of stairs and turned down another hallway. She was busy thinking of the nightmare and wasn't watching where she was going.

BANG!

She fell back and looked up. She gasped when she saw a shadow fall over her. A cloaked figure stood above her, its whole figure was covered in a black cloak. Its head had a straw samurai hat covering it and a large monster stood next to the figure. Both cats jumped at the figures but they were pushed back.

"Watch it!" the monster snapped.

"Calm down." The figure said as he looked over at the monster. It then bent down to look Cali in the face. "I apologize for bumping into you. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Cali looked up at the figure. All she could see between the hat and the large neck of the cloak was a pair of yellow eyes.

"Hm? Something wrong?" the figure asked. "Oh, I get it." He said as he took off the hat and undid a few buttons on the cloak. Cali stared in surprise when she saw it was actually a human with white hair. "You must be the new girl. My name is Haseo, and this is Dorugamon."

"Cali." She said as she reached out and shook his outstretched hand. "This is Perraulmon and Nerromon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I was curious when I heard that everyone found a young girl collapsed in front of the mansion." Haseo said with a kind smile. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." Cali said as Haseo helped her up. "Do you know where Thomas is?"

"Yes, I just saw him in his office when I was reporting in to him. The two of us have been working with the Royal Knights." Haseo said.

"More like leading. They are useless without someone to direct them." Dorugamon said as he rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen anyone named Haneshiro, Dominic, or Relena?" Haseo asked as he ignored his brother. "They're going to want to know that I'm back."

"Relena? Isn't that Thomas's sister?" Perraulmon asked.

"I think I smell romance." Nerromon said sarcastically.

"Shut it, you rats with wings." Dorugamon said as he glared down at the two.

"Haneshiro is in the kitchen." Cali said.

"Thank you, Miss Cali." Haseo said as he put the hat back one and walked down the hall with his brother.

"Did he just call you Miss?" Nerromon asked.

"He seems like an odd one, doesn't he?" Perraulmon asked.

"Yeah well, let's just go see Thomas." Cali said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Um Thomas?" Cali asked as she walked into his office.

"Yes? How can I help you Cali?" Thomas asked as he looked up from a few files.

"Well, I uh, I don't really know how to say this." Cali said a little embarrassedly.

"The girl needs therapy because we think she might have cracked." Nerromon said bluntly.

"Oh, I see. Well I suppose I can talk with you. What seems to be the problem?" Thomas asked as he put the files away and locked the cabinet.

"Well, I had this nightmare last night." Cali said and then explained the nightmare to Thomas.

"I see. And you have no idea who theses people are?" Thomas asked.

"No. I can't remember anything." Cali said.

"I see. How do you feel about these dreams?" Thomas asked.

"I feel scared, but I do want to remember the rest. It's weird." Cali said.

"I see. What do you two think?" Thomas asked the digimon.

"I think it's best to just wait for the dreams to reveal more." Perraulmon said wisely.

"I think Cali's insane." Nerromon said bluntly.

"Cali is not insane." Thomas said reassuringly. "I think here dreams are trying to tell her something. It's probably best to just wait and see what else the dreams tell you. Then come back and see me when you know more. Don't worry though, you're not insane."

Cali nodded and stood up to walk out of the room. She felt a little reassured and wasn't quite as worried as before. Her two partners walked up next to her and the went to the door.

"Cali, there's one other thing." Thomas said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You might want to talk to Haseo. He knows what it's like to not remember something important. It took him a while to remember everything that happened to him as well." Thomas answered.

"Alright." She said. "Come on guys."

"Right." Perraulmon said.

"This ought to be good. Dorugamon and his partner giving advice." Nerromon said sarcastically.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Haseo smiled as he lay back on his bed. He was happy to be back home. He pulled out a manga from his bookcase in his room and sat back down.

"You're boring." Dorugamon complained. "Why are you reading?"

"Because I'm tired from our trip and I want to know what happens in the fight between Sasuke and Itachi." Haseo answered.

"I thought he lost." Dorugamon said.

"Second fight. It's after the time-skip." Haseo said distractedly as he read. He looked up when there was a knock at his door.

"It's probably Relena to fangirl-style hug and kiss you." Dorugamon said with a smirk.

Haseo rolled his eyes put prepared himself for an attack all the same. He opened the door and expected to be tackled, but instead he looked down at Cali.

"Um, Thomas said I should talk to you." Cali said.

"OK. Come in Miss Cali." Haseo said as he moved and allowed the girl and the cats inside.

"You don't have to be so polite." Nerromon said.

"That's what I tell him all the time. It's not going to change anything." Dorugamon said.

"There is nothing wrong with being polite." Perraulmon said. "You could learn a bit from Haseo."

"Oh shut up." Nerromon growled as he leapt up onto the bed.

"Well, ignoring them, what is it that you need help with?" Haseo asked.

"Well, I've been having weird dreams lately. There more like nightmares really. Thomas said that you know what it's like to remember things through nightmares." Cali said.

"Oh." Haseo said, a little surprised at what she said. "Well, I guess you just have to be patient. Eventually everything will become clear."

"That's what Perraulmon and Thomas said." Cali said. She had been expecting something a little more useful.

"Well it's the best thing you can do. I wondered what it all meant too, but I…" Haseo trailed off. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Are you alright?" Cali asked.

"Hm? Oh yes I'm fine. The only thing I can say Cali, is that you do need to be patient. You'll find out what it is eventually, and no matter what it is you have to remember that you have friends here. You're not alone." Haseo said with a smile.

"I will." Cali said with a nod.

"Good. Things might seem bad when you remember and things will get hard. But you can't face everything alone. Your friends are here and they want to help. Things are a lot easier to face when you have people backing you up." Haseo said with a sad smile.

"I'll remember that." Cali said with a smile as she turned around.

BANG!

"HASEO!" a blonde girl screamed. "You're back!" she yelled as she jumped forward and threw her arms around Haseo in a death hug.

"It's nice to see you to Relena." Haseo gasped as his face turned red from a combination of blushing and oxygen deprivation.

"Hey! You're Cali right?" Relena asked as she let go of Haseo.

"Yes, that's right. You're Thomas's younger sister, Relena, right?" Cali asked.

"Right. You weren't trying to steal Haseo, were you?" she asked jokingly.

"No need to worry about that. From what I heard from Kidd, she has her eyes set on Haneshiro." Dorugamon said with a smirk.

"Alright, time to go. Let's leave these two alone." Perraulmon said.

"Right. Thank you for the help Haseo." Cali said with a smile.

"Don't mention it. Just remember, things might get bad, but they will be easier with your friends around. You can not give up." Haseo replied with a sad smile.

"I won't." Cali said.


	3. Jasper's Return

my statements

**Oh yeah, I forgot to say that tsuki-kun and I don't own the term reiatsu. It's from Bleach, okay?**

**Chapter 3: The Face from the Nightmare**

Cali and her two partners worked their way around the mansion. Even thought they've been there for a year, they still didn't know the place like they felt they should.

As they were walking past more rooms, they found that one door was opened. They carefully sidled up to the wall and peeked inside.

Inside of the two-bed room were a girl and a boy, of no more that sixteen or so. The girl had short-cropped black hair with slightly longer white bangs and purple eyes. The boy she seemed to be helping looked more or less like Haseo had: only his white hair was slightly longer, reaching down to his chin before it stopped. His eyes were a misty gray, and she also noted that his hair had the faintest hints of some sort of blue substance.

"I'm gonna kill Haneshiro!" the boy growled.

Cali took in a breath.

"C'mon, it was just a prank, the paint'll wash out." The girl consoled.

"Well, he'd better hope his bruises wash out!" he said, shaking his fist in the air.

"Dominic Kurata! That's not nice!" the girl said, pushing down his hand.

Cali felt chills run down her spine for some reason…where had she heard that name before?

"I know Jay, but he's my brother. That's what brothers do." Dominic said.

"Beat up each other? Last time I checked with Haseo, brothers were supposed to be nice to each other and respect each other, not kill each other." Jay said with a laugh.

"Where is Haseo, anyway?" the voice came from Dominic's lap, where a furry dragon about the size of a cat appeared suddenly. It was wearing a large metal helmet that covered the top half of its face, and it had a metal-tipped tail.

"Um…I think he's with the Royal Knights Ghost." Jay answered. The digimon nodded.

"I'm concerned, Miss." A polite voice came from nearby to Jay. A blue dog digimon, a Gaomon much like Thomas's save for it's size, gender, and ears, was talking now. "Where's your cousin?"

"Keenan? Probably with Falcomon, duh." Jay sighed.

"Good." Dominic said.

"Why?" Jay asked.

Dominic didn't respond, and Jay let out another sigh. "You want his help to get revenge on Haneshiro, huh?"

"How'd you know?" Dominic complained, devastated that his plan was ruined.

"You're predictable, Dommy." Ghost snickered.

Then, Cali remembered that Haseo was looking for Dominic. This must've been him, as she wasn't about to yell and see exactly how many Dominics were actually in the building.

She knocked lightly on the door. The Gaomon was there quicker, and she answered.

"Yes, Cali?" the Gaomon asked.

"There's someone named Haseo looking for Dominic…" Cali said.

"Who?" Dominic said. "Speak up!"

"Dominic!" she snapped, louder this time. Dominic started in his chair, and he jumped out the door quicker than anything.

"He really misses his brother I guess…" Jay stammered. Ghost sighed airly.

"Jay, Haseo's been gone forever. And Dommy's well, Dommy. He's gonna miss his big brother." Ghost explained.

"Oh yeah…" Jay said. "GG, c'mon, let's go make sure he doesn't hurt Haneshiro!"

The Gaomon saluted to Cali and the three left.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cali eventually made her way outside. It was better than before, at least, from what she remembered. Her shoulder-length fire-colored hair flitted about in the breeze and it brought the small promise of safety.

Nerromon sighed bitterly.

"C'mon Brother, we all know you hate the sun, but never used to." Perraulmon said.

"Leave me alone." Nerromon snapped.

Perraulmon recoiled, not expecting that answer from her brother.

Cali looked to the woods, the trees rocking in the wind, and tried to forget Nerromon's bad attitude and tried to remember a time when he was happier. But, for as long as she'd known the cat he'd been bitterer than a sour grape.

The trees suddenly swayed violently. A brief explosion on flames came from the top.

"Holy…" Cali murmured. She started to run towards the fire, down the clifftop and into the first few trees.

Then, she heard a roar.

She could feel the heat from here, and see the faint smoke.

"Something's going on…" Cali wondered.

"No dip Sherlock Holmes. Probably a forest fire. Let's go, now!" Nerromon grumbled.

Perraulmon shot him a look and said, "You know as well as I that a digimon is causing this Brother. We, as members of DATS, must stop it."

"And I'm completely fine with that." Nerromon said, an edge of disappointment to his voice.

"Let's go!" Cali said suddenly, and ran forward into the smoke.

When she reached the source, she saw two things. One was a pissed-off blue Coredramon blowing the fire to destroy the attacking Dinohumon.

Another shudder went down Cali's spine as she noticed the paint on the Dinohumon's shoulders.

They were Hunters.

And they were winning.

"NO! Digi-Soul, Charge!" Cali shouted, slamming her dual-colored Digi-Soul into her digivice that was tied around her neck.

"Nerromon digivolve to………DeviLynxmon!" a massive flaming black lion stood where Nerromon once was. His fur was flaming, and his eyes were as red as his claws. He actually looked more like a miniature SaberLeomon with red marks than a normal Lynxmon though.

"Perraulmon digivolve to………HolyLynxmon!" another massive flaming lion stood, though this time it was where Perraulmon was. Her fur was a flaming purple, and her eyes were a light blue and so were her claws and markings. She also looked more like a miniature SaberLeomon rather than a Lynxmon.

The Dinohumon, surprised, turned and looked at Cali and the two Champion level digimon.

"Leave here now! Moonfire!" DeviLynxmon roared, shooting blue flames at the Dinohumon.

"Go! Sunfire!" HolyLynxmon also shot fire out of her mouth, though her flames were red.

The Dinohumon scrambled and fled.

The blue Coredramon looked at the three with relief on his face. That look reminded Cali of who he was.

"Lockheed…" she whispered.

"Yuppers its me!" Coredramon said. "Though, I got bigger, huh?"

"Is it safe Lockheed?" someone asked from the bushes.

"Yuppers it is, Jasper." Coredramon said, degenerating into a small Dracomon wearing a small slingbag full of something.

A young boy of about eight or nine crawled out. His dark hair was messy and matted, and his face and clothes were dirty. His eyes, however, shone like the green jasper for which he was nicknamed.

"Cali!" he shrieked. He rushed over and hugged her weakly. "You're alive!!"

"Yeah, I guess I am…" Cali muttered.

"I wish Rai could see you…" Jasper said sadly.

It was then that Cali remembered Jasper's brother. "Where is he?" she asked.

"He was supposed to be following me…but when the Dinohumon found out we left again, he and Hawkmon stayed back to protect us. He told us to find you. I don't know what happened…"

"C'mon, it's not safe here." DeviLynxmon growled, grabbing both Jasper and Lockheed by their scruffs and hauling them onto his back.

Cali climbed onto HolyLynxmon and they both rushed out.

**Review, and I promise, it'll pick up and get good. Wait till Loaño gets here! Oh yeah, I forgot the threat of the flames:**

**Flame and Chuck Norris will roundhouse you into next April. That's a promise! Remember, he's the reason Waldo is hiding…(shifty eyes)**


	4. I'd Hate to be Kidd in this One

my statements

**Hey. If any of you are wondering why Twili-chan said we don't own reiatsu, it's because that is what Dorugamon and Haseo call digisoul. IT will be explained later on.**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Chapter 4: Yosyua's Anger Problems**

Dominic and Ghost went rushing through the house. Dominic hadn't seen his brother in a long time and really wanted to talk to him. However, he had no idea where his room was. It also didn't help that half of his mind was still on thoughts of revenge for the prank.

He quickly turned a corner and nearly collided with Keenan.

"Wow, careful there Dominic. You almost plowed right into me." Keenan said.

"Sorry! I'm looking for Haseo! Do you know where his room is?" Dominic asked quickly.

"Haseo is back? No problem! I'll help you look for him!" Keenan exclaimed, happy at his friends return.

"Alright! And I also need help with revenge!" Dominic exclaimed as angry fire lit up his eyes.

"With what?" Falcomon asked.

"It's actually pretty funny." Ghost said with a smile.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Earlier that day.

"Dominic! I need some help!" Haneshiro yelled.

"Hm? What is it?" Dominic asked as he walked up to his brother. He was in one of the many offices and standing next to a desk. He had a very worried look on his face.

"The digivice thing! I dropped it behind the desk!" Haneshiro yelled.

"That was smart." Ghost said.

"We need help! Haneshiro is to big to reach all the way back there." Tokomon explained. "And it's creepy under there. There could be spiders."

"And if I don't get it, I'll never hear the end of it from anybody. Especially Mom!" Haneshiro said panickedly.

"Alright, calm down." Dominic said. He bent down and reached under the desk. It was a thin desk and he couldn't fit anymore than his arm with out the drawer's corners poking his chest painfully. He felt around and failed to notice the grin on Haneshiro's face.

"Found it!" he yelled as he grabbed the object and took it out. He only had time to realize that he was holding a block of wood that was shaped like a digivice before it happened. The wood was holding up the uneven desk so everything rolled off of it and hit him on the head.

"Man that was easy!" Haneshiro exclaimed proudly. "Wait, no!" he yelled when he saw that a can of blue paint was on the desk. It rolled over and dumped its contents on Dominic's head. "I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"I. Will. Kill. You." Dominic said, emphasizing each word.

"You might want to get the paint out before it stains your hair." Tokomon said. Dominic yelled angrily before rushing out of the room. Ghost growled at the pranksters before rushing out behind him.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get breakfast." Haneshiro said as he carried Tokomon away.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Don't worry. I think I know exactly how to get him back." Keenan said with a mischievous smile.

"Good! I want to get him back for almost ruining my hair!" Dominic yelled. "Now let's go find Haseo."

"You can't get revenge on him for something he didn't mean to do!" Jay scolded when she and GG found the group.

"But he did mean to!" Dominic protested.

"True, but he didn't mean to hit you with the paint." Jay said.

"How about we all go find Haseo and save the revenge talk for later." Keenan suggested.

"Fine." Said a somewhat disappointed Dominic, but he lightened up at the thought of getting to see his brother after so long.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Guys! I need help!" Cali yelled when she walked in through the large door of the mansion.

"What is it Cali?" Yosuya asked. She walked into the room and gasped when she saw the 9-year old. "Oh dear. What happened?"

"He was being chased by a Dinohumon. The three of us rescued him, but he fainted a few minutes after the fight." Cali explained.

"So did he." DeviLynxmon said as he walked in with a Dracomon on his back.

"CrystalGatomon, go get Thomas and tell him to bring some first-aid." Yosuya said.

"Right." The cat said as she leapt off of Yosuya's shoulders. Yosuya and Cali put the boy and the dragon on one of the sofas. Thomas came in shortly afterward and walked over to Jasper and Dracomon. He took some things from his bag and began to clean and cure the small wounds on their bodies.

"Who exactly is this?" Thomas asked will he was working.

"His name is Jasper. He's one of the people from my dream." Cali said.

"What dream?" Yosuya asked. Cali quickly explained the nightmares to her. "Maybe you should have a talk with my son Haseo." She suggested.

"I already did. He basically just told me to wait and see, and not to give up." Cali explained without taking her eyes off of the boy.

"I see." Yosuya said.

"Are you OK?" CrystalGatomon asked.

Yosuya sighed and then answered, "Yes. It's in the past and that's where it should be. Nothing like that will happen again."

Cali was confused about what she said, but was more concerned about Jasper. She still couldn't remember much, but she was about to. It was on the tip of her tongue, and it was driving her nuts. She was going to remember something important, but couldn't.

"There, he wasn't to seriously injured, and we'll know more when he wakes up." Thomas said.

Then Cali remembered something Jay said. It wasn't the thing she was trying to remember, but it was important all the same. "Who is Kurata?"

Yosuya suddenly became much more serious and the kind aura around her was gone. "Why do you ask?"

"I heard Jay say that name. It sounds familiar from somewhere." Cali explained.

"She's loosing it." Nerromon said.

"Hush, let Yosuya answer." Perraulmon scolded. Nerromon grumbled but remained quiet.

"Akihiro Kurata is my ex-husband." Yosuya said calmly, but Cali could tell she was really pissed on the inside.

"He's Haseo, Haneshiro, and Dominic's father right?" Cali asked.

"That's correct. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go hit something repeatedly to relieve my stress." Yosuya said.

"I suggest you go after Kidd. Part of it is his fault." CrystalGatomon said as she jumped onto her shoulder.

"She's getting better at holding her murderous intent in." Thomas said after Yosuya left.

"However, it worries me. She's actually a blackbelt." Gaomon said.

"Wow." Both cats said.

"Yeah, I know. I really hope she isn't going to Kidd." Thomas said.

"Why doesn't she like Kidd?" Cali asked.

"Its not for me to say. But I will say that she and CrystalGatomon both despise Kurata as much as Loaño and they don't like Kidd all that much either." Thomas answered.

"How's Jasper?" Perraulmon asked

"He should wake up in a few hours or so. The same for his partner." Thomas answered.

"Good." Cali said with a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine in a little bit. And don't worry about Kurata either. He's locked up and he won't be hurting anybody anymore." Thomas said reassuringly.

"Don't mention his name again. Especially not to Haseo, Dominic, or Yosuya. He's out of everyone's lives and he's staying that way." Gaomon added.

"All right. I'll stay down here with Jasper." Cali said.

"Alright. Tell me as soon as he walks up." Thomas said. He and Gaomon walked out of the room.

"Something wrong Sir?" Gaomon asked.

"I don't know. It just seems that something bad is going to happen and as usual it is connected with that psychopath. I hope everything is alright." Thomas answered.

"OWWWWW-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!" Something which sounded like a wolf howling in pain echoed from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Gaomon asked. The two quickly ran into the kitchen and both sweatdropped. Yosuya had Kidd on the ground whimpering with his arm twisted behind his back.

"Alright! Alright! I take back what I said!" Kidd howled in pain. Yosuya waited a few more seconds before letting go.

"If you ever say something like that about my parenting skills there won't even be an egg left behind." Yosuya warned.

"Oh, so you're going to follow in you ex's footsteps?" Kidd asked angrily.

Thomas and Gaomon walked out of the room and tried to ignore Kidd's howls of pain.


	5. Evil Sammiches

my statements

**Chapter 5: **

"Grife, that is the last time I get her pissed-off." Kidd grumbled. He rubbed his arm. "Lady probably dislocated it."

"Maybe if you were less mean it would help." Yoshi nagged.

"Shut up. You're no better." He growled.

Yoshi just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Lalamon sighed. She knew how difficult Kidd could be. "Isn't your brother coming today?" she asked instead of ridiculing him.

"Yeah, hide Relena. Remember what happened last time?" Kidd said; referring to the other time Calumon-aniki came over and Relena nearly killed him with a death hug. The little In-Training digimon hardly had time to come over anymore, what with working with Susanoomon nowadays.

"I know. Resuscitation was needed, remember? My mouth was the only one small enough." Lalamon shuddered. "I always knew CPR was gross."

"Yeah, that's why I don't do it." Kidd laughed.

Lalamon just sighed and floated away.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"HASEO!!" Dominic yelled.

"Oh great…this rooms' about to make me claustrophobic…" Dorugamon grumbled.

"Sometimes you're just as grumpy as Kidd, Ryu-niisan." Haseo joked.

Haseo sat up and opened his door. There he saw Dominic giving Haneshiro a murderous look, Keenan laughing, and Jay sighing as if her boyfriend and cousin were really off their rockers.

"Haseo, save me!" Haneshiro quickly ran in and hid behind Haseo.

"Brothers…" Haseo muttered. "What'd you do!?"

"I accidentally tricked Dominic into unbalancing a desk and dumping everything on him. I didn't know the paint was there!" Haneshiro explained, whimpering.

"Paint!!" Haseo said, just now noticing the faint blue tints in Dominic's white hair.

"It takes hours to get out, trust me." Jay grumbled. "Plus with all of his complaining…"

"What a reunion this is…" Dorugamon sighed.

Ghost, Tokomon, Falcomon and GG had planted themselves by Dorugamon, just looking on towards the humans fighting.

"Someone should stop them." GG suggested.

"Naw, it's too funny." Ghost said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Nerromon, what're you doing?" Cali asked. She knew what Nerromon was doing (pacing the floors like a madcat) but not why exactly he was doing it.

"Haven't you gathered by now? My brother's impatient." Perraulmon answered for him.

"Shut up." Nerromon growled.

Perraulmon rolled her eyes. Why couldn't her brother just be who he was before all of this happened? He was smart, of course, he used to not laugh much, but he was still her brother all the same. Now he was bitter and mean, and never even laughs for real at all. Just because something didn't work.

This was why Perraulmon never understood her brother.

Jasper grumbled something in his sleep, and Lockheed responded. Cai chuckled, they were having a conversation in their sleep.

"Rai ate all the hotdog buns…" Jasper mumbled.

"So buy some more…" Lockheed responded.

"Too expensive…" Jasper sighed.

"Chicken…wings…" Lockheed mumbled.

"Yum…" Jasper turned around in his sleep.

"GAH!! Phantom chicken wings!!" Lockheed woke up, terrified of phantom chicken wings.

"GAH!! Evil ham sammich!!" Jasper also woke up, terrified of evil ham sammiches.

"They're gonna eat us all!!" Lockheed yelled. He grabbed Jasper by the collar of his shirt and shook him. "Eat us all I say!!"

Jasper grabbed Lockheed by the Dracomon's sack strap and shook him too: "No, evil sammiches'll eat us all!!" he shook the digimon so hard that the contents of his sack spilled onto the floor.

They were just small blue crystals, it seems, but Nerromon picked one up and tested the weight.

"Blue Diamonite. Essential for a Dracomon to become a blue Coredramon." Nerromon said, dropping the jewel with a thud.

"Really?" Perraulmon asked, poking one. "Or is it just a security thing?"

"Nope, needed." Nerromon sighed. "Nothing new happens here!" he complained.

"What're you talking about, Nerromon, something new happens every day here." Cali said with a smile.

"Be careful what you wish for." Perraulmon said wisely.

Lockheed looked around, disoriented. "Where are we?" he asked.

"You're at Wanderer's Cape, in the new HQ of DATS." Cali explained.

"What happened to the old one?" Jasper asked.

"Dunno." Cali replied. "Perraulmon, go get Thomas."

They sat there for a moment, waiting. Jasper looked around, slightly confused but getting a better look at his surroundings.

"Got any chicken?" he asked.

"Well, you could go ask Kidd, but he probably bites." Nerromon said sarcastically. "Especially after whatever Yosuya did to him to take out her anger."

Perraulmon came back, Thomas following with a clipboard in hand.

"How are you doing Jasper?" he asked kindly.

Jasper grabbed Lockheed and clung to him, afraid.

"Don't worry, Thomas is nice." Perraulmon said comfortingly.

Jasper mumbled, "Fine…"

"So, what can you remember about why those Dinohumon were chasing you. Did you provoke them in any way?" Thomas asked.

"No…" Jasper shook his head, "They always come after us…"

Thomas narrowed his eyes. "Why? Are they bullies?" he asked.

Cali could feel a cold tingle run up her arms.

"No…" Jasper murmured. "They're guards…"

"To what, exactly?" Thomas asked. Jasper clutched his head and began to whimper.

"I want my brother!!" he whined. "I want Rai!!"

Cali laid a hand on his back to comfort the little boy. Lockheed looked down; now noticing his Diamonite was on the floor everywhere. He clambered down and put the crystals back into his bag.

"He doesn't want to talk about it right now." Lockheed explained. "Yuppers, he's sad."

"I see that…" Thomas muttered, scribbling something down on the paper.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Calumon walked into the door, feeling very, very small compared to it. The little white digimon wandered until he found his aniki's familiar booming voice.

"Guys, Dinner!" he yelled.

_Just in time!_ He thought, feeling his belly rumble. Hopefully his aniki made more than enough for his small belly.

He pushed open the door to find that everyone was there (nearly, Kouki decided not to stay in the Digital World, which upset Calumon: they were friends, weren't they?).

"Hey, little bro!" Kidd said happily. "Don't step on him."

"Hey KiddGarurumon-aniki!" he greeted, trying to astern what was on the table.

"C'mon, get up here!" Kidd grabbed him and plopped him on top of the table next to Haseo.

"Hello Calumon." He greeted.

"Hey Haseo." Calumon returned politely.

"What are Marcus and Loaño doing up there?" Yoshi asked angrily.

"I don't wanna know…" Lalamon said sheepishly.

"Eeeewww, you guys are gross. I doubt that, remember that Gang that was causing trouble?" Kidd began, but got a mean look from CrystalGatomon and Kudamon. "Not Justimon's Gang, Yggdrasil, blame everything on me why doncha? They're off settling that conspiracy, remember?"

"Ah yes…hopefully they'll be back soon." Kudamon said. Sampson shrugged.

"Ah, they'll be okay, when aren't they?" Kidd said.

"When they're being doufs…" Kristy and Nerromon said simultaneously.


	6. Haseo's Problems

**Hello people. Uhm, yeah. That's all I have to say. Uh, oh yeah! If you flame any of my chapters you will be fed to an evil digimon. I don't know who yet.**

**Chapter 6: **_**Some **_**of Haseo's Problems**

She smiled as she looked at the far away peak. They would be there by tomorrow night and she was ecstatic. "Won't they be surprised to see me?" she said to the large monster she was riding on.

"Indeed, Hana-chan. I can't wait to meet them." Grimmon answered.

The girl smiled when she heard the nickname. "Well, we might as well get moving. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meanwhile:

"Wow Haseo. I forgot how much you could eat." Relena said.

"Three things. One, at least I eat politely instead of devouring everything as if I hadn't had a decent meal in a long time." Haseo answered as he looked over at Keenan and Falcomon. "Two, I merely have a healthy appetite and it's not like I try to eat everything." He said as he looked over at Keenan and Falcomon again. "And third, I haven't had a decent meal in a while. The Royal Knights have no business in the kitchen."

"It's true. They can hardly even boil water." Dorugamon said. "Sleipmon is the one that used to cook."

Everyone turned and looked at the white weasel, ferret, fox thing. What the hell is Kudamon anyway? Well anyway, he blushed out of embarrassment when he saw everyone staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"You can cook?" Haneshiro asked.

"So what if I can?" Kudamon asked.

"Even I was unaware of this." Sampson said.

"All of you just be quiet." Kudamon said as he looked away from everyone.

"Kidd, what happened to you?" Kristy asked. Kidd's arms had more bandages on them then usual. He also seemed to avoid using his right arm.

"The usual." Kidd answered.

"I find it hard to believe that a digimon did this to you. You're stronger than that." Biyomon said.

"No, I meant the other usual." Kidd corrected with a contemptuous smile.

"Oh." The two said.

"Go Mom." Haneshiro whispered with a smirk.

"I heard that." Kidd said as he glared at the boy.

"Damn!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Haseo sighed as he lay back on his bed. He was finally going to have some peace and quiet. Dorugamon was off somewhere with Keenan and Falcomon, Relena was attempting to find and apologize to Calumon, Dominic and Haneshiro had decided to begin a prank war and were currently planning the others downfall. Finally some time to catch up on his reading.

He looked up when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed before closing his manga and getting up. He walked over to the door and answered. Thomas and Gaomon were standing at the door. "Yes?" Haseo asked politely despite his rest interruption.

"Can we speak with you for a minute?" Thomas asked.

"Of course." Haseo said as he moved out of the way and let the two in. "How can I help you?"

"Its about Cali and Jasper." Thomas said.

"Who?" Haseo asked with a look of confusion.

"The boy Cali found today." Thomas said.

"Oh, so his name is Jasper. What about them?" Haseo asked.

"It seems that Cali might know something about your father." Thomas said carefully. Kurata was a touchy subject for Haseo. Thomas new that Yosuya would always hit something when she heard the name. Dominic would become a little depressed. Haseo was unpredictable. Sometimes he would become depressed, or angry, or he would refuse to talk. In some cases it got even worse then that.

"I see." Haseo said calmly. This was actually a bad sign. It meant Haseo was trying to keep in his emotions.

"She heard the name earlier today and said it sounded familiar. It's possible that he might have something to do with Cali's dreams." Thomas continued carefully.

"I see. What do you want from me? Do you expect me to know every little thing he did?" Haseo asked as a touch of anger entered his voice. Another very bad sign.

"No. I just think you should keep an eye on Cali and Jasper. Maybe help them out a little bit when they need it." Thomas suggested. He had to be very careful at this point. One wrong word would send Haseo into a horrible rage, or into tears. Unfortunately Relena and Dorugamon were nowhere to be seen. Thomas was on his own and he waqs not good in the emotion department.

"Very well. I'll keep an eye on them and I'll help them. Please leave." Haseo said.

"Right, thank you." Thomas said as he moved as quickly as he could without running. An emotionally unstable Haseo was not a pretty sight. It was far worse then Yosuya.

Haseo sighed as he shut the door. He put his head against the door and sighed again. He could feel his fist trembling. He started taking deep breaths to steady himself but it didn't do much to help. 'I need to find Relena.'

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Just calm down. This will be easier if you hold still." Kurata said.

"Alright." Haseo said as he tried to stop fidgeting. He was resting on a table in a rather creepy room. It was filled with needles and syringes.

"Alright. This might hurt, but it will get rid of any diseases you might be carrying." Kurata said. He brought over one of the needles and stuck it into Haseo's arm. Haseo let out a gasp of pain. He could feel the liquid go through his body, setting his nerves on fire.

"It hurts." Haseo gasped out.

"I know. Just try to stay calm. It wont hurt much longer." Kurata said. Slowly the pain died down and Haseo's breathing returned to normal. "Alright, this one will help me analyze your blood." Kurata said as he injected another needle. Haseo gasped again. Kurata waited a few minutes, before sticking another needle and withdrawing blood with it.

"Where's my brother?" Haseo asked as sweat formed on his forehead.

"Don't worry about him. You'll see him tomorrow. Now, this one will help you sleep." Kurata said as he walked over to Haseo. He cringed when he saw the needle. He knew what was coming. He gasped again when he felt the needle come into his arm. He began breathing heavily and eventually drifted off into a fitful sleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Haseo jumped up. He was breathing heavily and sweating. The nightmares always had that effect on him. He put his face in his hands and tried to calm down. Once his breathing went down to a normal rate. He looked up. He had fallen asleep on one of the couches in the living room.

"Yuppers. He definitely had a nightmare." A voice said. Haseo looked over at Jasper and Dracomon.

"Are you OK?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare." Haseo answered as he turned and sat on the sofa normally.

"I'll say! You were tossing and turning so much I thought you fall off the sofa." Dracmon said.

"You're Jasper and Dracomon right?" Haseo asked.

"Yuppers! But call me Lockheed!"

"Yeah. Who are you?" Jasper asked.

"Haseo." Haseo introduced as he held out a hand. Jasper shook it.

"I have an older brother too." Jasper said.

"Where is he?" Haseo asked.

"He didn't make it." Jasper whispered. "He's still there."

"Are you alright?" Haseo asked. It looked like the young boy was about to cry. Jasper shook his head. "Don't worry about him. You'll find your brother."

"How do you know?" Jasper asked sadly.

"Well, I was separated from my older brother." Haseo explained.

"Really?" Dracomon asked since it seemed Jasper wasn't willing to talk.

"Yeah. I was really sad. A lot of stuff happened to me before. Eventually, I tried to give up." Haseo said with a sad smile.

"You tried to give up? What do you mean?" Lockheed asked.

"It doesn't matter. What's important s that my friends helped me. They never left my side, even when I tried to leave theirs. They promised me that I would see my brother again." Haseo answered.

"Did you?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. And you don't have to worry. You'll see yours again soon too. You can't give up. What if he comes here and you already left?" Haseo said with a smile.

"You're right!" Jasper exclaimed.

'Wow, he really bounces back.' Haseo thought as he looked at the now very happy duo. Haseo stood up and started to go find Relena.

"Hold on! Who is your brother?" Lockheed asked.

"His name is Dorugamon." Haseo answered before leaving the room.


	7. The Brother that's Mexican, I think

my statements

**Eh, for me you just get fed to Chuck Norris.**

**Chapter 7: Jasper's Brother**

"I wonder if Jasper made it…" the boy said aloud to his partner digimon, a large red-feathered bird.

"He has Lockheed with him, he'll be fine." The bird replied.

"I hope so Hawkmon, I really really do…" he sighed and looked out of the barred windows of his cell. "Because if he didn't, Cali'll never find us…"

_Good God or whatever governs this place…_he thought, _Help us now…_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Haseo's weird." Jasper said as soon as he got back into Cali's room. Another bed had been placed there for Jasper and Lockheed.

"Don't say that." Cali said. "He's very…well, normal in his own way…"

"You mean, like Nerromon?" Lockheed asked.

Nerromon threw him an angry look, so Perraulmon responded for him. "Brother's been…angry lately."

"When's that ever new?" Cali asked sarcastically.

Nerromon just sniffed angrily and jumped up to the window to look out.

"You three should go," Perraulmon suggested, "I mean, just until I can calm him down. I don't think it's safe to have anyone human near a pissed Nerromon."

"OK," Cali guided Lockheed and Jasper out of her room. She shut the door, and once more slammed right into Haneshiro.

"You really have to watch where you're going." He joked.

"Sorry Haneshiro…" she muttered.

"What's that noise?" Jasper asked, putting his ear to the door.

"What noise?" Cali wondered quietly. She also put her ear to the door.

"What's wrong with you, Brother!?" Perraulmon…

"What do you think is wrong with me? I made too many mistakes!!" Nerromon…

"Like what?" Perraulmon asked.

"Him." Nerromon said simply.

"That wasn't a mistake, you thought it was right." Perraulmon assured.

"But it wasn't. And look what happened because of it!" Nerromon snapped.

Perraulmon was silent for a moment, saying something that Cali or Jasper couldn't hear.

A sudden pop and splash noise made them turn to Haneshiro. His head was completely soaked and scraps of water balloon were in his hair.

"DOMINIC!!" he shouted. His brother peeked around the corner of the hallway, another water balloon in hand, and laughed.

Haneshiro turned to Cali and shrugged. "Prank wars." He then dashed off to get prank-style revenge upon his brother.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Whoever said birds were smarter really needs to take a reign-check on their notes." The boy said.

"Shut up, I'm trying my best." Hawkmon mumbled. "Feather Strike!" he threw his feather at the window's bars, surprised as they shattered easily.

"Wait…" the boy began…

"What?" Hawkmon asked.

"Nothing…" _It's as if they _want_ us to break out…_he thought as he jumped out of the empty window and into the night. _Forget this, I can't rely on Jasper as a messenger, I'll just have to go there on my own!_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Jasper went out like a light. Cali sighed, if only she could sleep as easy as him. Her many nightmares had often made her stay up instead of sleep at night.

A silent knock on her door alerted her. She opened it up to find Haseo.

"Hello again, I just wanted to make sure Jasper is okay." He said.

Cali looked at the human and digimon. "They're sleeping like kids…"

"Haseo, do you know why I can't remember much of anything?" she asked suddenly.

Haseo thought on it. "No, you may just have temporary amnesia. I'm no doctor though."

"Thanks." But Cali sighed. When will she ever get an answer?

"Aren't you tired?" Haseo asked.

"No…" as if her own body decided to betray her, she yawned.

"You should sleep, Cali. Things'll always be better in the morning." Haseo said, and then he left.

"Unless Yoshi's cooking again." Cali sighed and reentered her room in a vain attempt to get some real sleep.

As soon as she lay her head down and close her eyes, it came to her…

"_Nope, she's not going back with you." The one woman said, with the shaggy blonde hair and the funny eyes. Cali was sitting on the couch, Nerromon and Perraulmon in front of her protectively. _

"_We'll force our way in." the visitors said threateningly. _

"_Do it." The woman dared. _

_They stared at each other for a long time before anyone spoke again. This time, Cali recognized Kidd. He was punching his open hand impatiently. _

"_Go, leave the kid alone. Or get a knuckle sammich, compliments of KiddGarurumon." He growled._

"_Fine, we will leave, but we'll be back." The visitors left._

"_I'd like to see'em actually charge me once." The woman laughed happily._

"_I'd like to see the look on their face when they find out you're more than they bargained for." Kidd joked. _

The dream wasn't exactly a nightmare, persay, but it did help. Obviously, whoever those people worked for wanted her back.

When she woke up again, it was six in the morning. Jasper was still snoring, as if he'd never gotten a decent night's sleep. Lockheed, however, was up. The dragon was looking out of the window that faced the woods below the cliff.

"Do you hear that?" he asked quietly.

"No, what?" Cali asked.

"I thought I heard a hawk…" Lockheed murmured. "I could be mistaken, though."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A dark figure stood in the room, looking out of the window at the dawning light. He laughed lightly, surprising the Dinohumon who was waiting for him to notice his arrival.

"Sir?" the Dinohumon began. "One of the human prisoners and his partner have escaped." It informed. "Again." It added.

"Really?" the man asked.

"Yes Sir." The Dinohumon replied.

"Well, that's no worry. That silly Spaniard'll lead us to where DATS has placed themselves." He chuckled.

"Sir, I'm pretty sure he's Mexican or something like that." The Dinohumon corrected, but it composed itself. "What of the other two humans? The adult ones who are chasing the gang? O-Or the two that escaped successfully, with the spies in tow?"

The man just laughed again. "I wouldn't worry. They're fine wit DATS, I'm sure, and I've already told you that our recent escapee will lead us to them. As for the Damons'…I'll take care of them with a little flashback. Send the new models to their location."

"Yes Sir, as you command." The Dinohumon saluted and left promptly.

The man laughed again quietly. "I mean, they always say third time's the charm…"


	8. Yuka's Here, and my Shoes Untied!

my statements

**Hello everybody! Prepare yourselves for a new character and something new about Haseo!**

**Disclaimer: Consider it disclaimed.**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Chapter 8: Yuka's Arrival, Morning's are Just Plain Weird now!**

Cali woke up again. After her small talk with Lockheed she fell back to sleep. She looked up to see the two were out of bed.

"Good morning Cali." Perraulmon said with a yawn.

"Good morning." She said a little distractedly.

"Anything wrong?" Perraulmon asked.

Cali told her about the strange dream she had the night before.

"How odd." Perraulmon said.

"That's what I thought." Cali said. "Oh well, might as well go get some breakfast."

"Don't bother bringing it up if its Yoshi's cooking." Nerromon said without uncurling.

Cali nodded and opened the door and collided with someone. "I'm really getting tired of this."

"I'm not." Haneshiro said with a smirk. "Its funny to see you so out of it in the mornings."

"It would be even more funny to see Dominic prank you again." Cali said. Haneshiro scowled at her.

"Haneshiro, I'm hungry." Tokomon whined.

"Alright, alright, we're going." Haneshiro said as he walked away. Cali followed behind him. When she got downstairs she went right for the kitchen. However, she noticed Haneshiro and Tokomon standing in the open doorway.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Look." Haneshiro whispered.

Cali looked in and her jaw dropped. The large table was covered in all sorts of delicious looking food. Far more than Kidd could make, and far better looking as well. She noticed Jasper and Lockheed stuffing themselves on one side of the table. She also saw Kristy talking with a young brown-haired girl that looked around Jasper's age.

"I can't wait to see his face." She said with a smile.

"No kidding. Keenan is in for a rude awakening." Kristy said with a smile.

Cali turned her head and saw even more surprises. Haseo was not only awake at eight o'clock in the morning but was talking with another digimon. It seemed to be a giant living eye with demon arms and legs and red bat-like wings. He, the digimon, and Dorugamon were all talking quietly with very serious looks on their faces.

"Good morning. What can I get the three of you?" a voice asked. Cali, Haneshiro, and Tokomon looked over and gasped. A large monster-like digimon was standing next to them. It had a long tail and bizarre yellow wings. Its right arm was like a double-sided hook and its left was a claw.

The three just looked at the digimon. It looked evil and yet it was being nice to them. That wasn't something normal for them.

"Of course, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Grimmon." He said with a polite bow.

"Pancakes!" Tokomon suddenly yelled.

"Very well. Three plates of pancakes." Grimmon said as he slithered off.

"That was weird. Who is that guy?" Haneshiro asked.

"He's my partner!" the girl yelled happily. The three turned to look at her. "Hi, I'm Yuka. Keenan's younger sister."

"Yuka?" Haneshiro asked. "That's you?"

"Yeah, its nice to see you again Haneshiro. You too Tokomon!" Yuka greeted.

"Hello!" Tokomon yelled with a smile.

"Oh, this is Cali." Haneshiro introduced.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi, its nice to meet you." Yuka said with a smile.

"So what are you doing here?" Haneshiro asked.

"Well I asked Mom and Dad if I could visit now that I have a digimon partner. They said yes and told you guys. Except I had Grimmon intercept the message so that Keenan would be surprised! Then we put ourselves a little bit away from here so we could explore a little bit!" Yuka exclaimed happily.

"Manipulative little girl, isn't she?" Kristy asked with a smile.

"Shhhh!" the eye digimon hissed angrily at the group.

"Whose that?" Tokomon whispered.

"He's a friend of Grimmon. He came with us because he needed to see Haseo about something important." Yuka whispered back. Said Grimmon came out balancing three plates with his tail. "He might not look like it, but Grimmon is a big softy." Yuka said as she hugged her partner when he got closer.

"So, do you accept?" Ghoulmon asked.

Haseo and Dorugamon looked at each other. "Can we keep the base of operations here?" Haseo asked.

"I suppose. It shouldn't be to hard to send messages." Ghoulmon said.

"We accept." Dorugamon said. They both took a pen and signed the document in front of them.

"Congratulations Sirs, you are both co-presidents of the Tsukikuro (Black Moon) Corporation." Ghoulmon said as he rolled up the document. "I will depart immediately and inform everyone." He waved his hand and a portal of swirling darkness apeard, He walked through it and the portal disappeared.

"What was that about?" Haneshiro asked after a bite of pancakes.

"Looks like we're the new heads of our Boss's old company." Dorugamon said.

"Yeah. Things sure have been exciting lately." Haseo said as he sat down.

"Hold it. The only time I hear Dorugamon call anybody 'Boss' is when he's talking about Crystal-Face. Are you guys the leaders of the Royal Knights?" Kristy asked skeptically.

Haneshiro nearly choked. "My brother is the leader of the Royal Knights!?"

"No. He means GranDracmon's old company. After he died he left a will. Unfortunately everything was in disrepair and we had already left. Apparently he had intended for us to take over." Haseo said.

"What is this 'Tsukikuro' thing anyway?" Cali asked.

"GranDracmon set up a massive company in the digital world. It encompassed trading, information, and protection of all digimon. It earned a somewhat bad reputation because it conducted business with both good and evil digimon. The truth was that GranDracmon wasn't the evil tyrant everyone called him. He wanted to treat everyone fairly and he didn't care about species, alignments, or anything like that. He merely wanted to help as much as he could." Haseo explained.

"He had opened up an area of the Dark Area to any digimnon that wanted to live their. He helped a lot of dark digimon that weren't evil. And now we're in charge of his old company. Things are going to get interesting for the two of us." Dorugamon said with a nervous smile.

"I thought dark digimon were bad." Jasper said confusedly.

"Yuppers! They are!" Dracomon agreed.

"Not all dark digimon are bad just like not all angel digimon are good. Just because you are something on the outside, doesn't mean you have to be that way on the inside. There are plenty of dark digimon that aren't evil. Just about everyone living in GranDracmon's forest was both a dark digimon and a good one." Haseo said

"Why did he leave you the company?" Cali asked.

"Probably because he trusted us the most." Haseo answered. "You see he was the one who,"

"What the hell!?" Keenan yelled when he saw Yuka and also cut off Haseo.

"Hi Keenan!" Yuka said excitedly.

"When? How? Why?" Keenan asked.

"Last night, a digital portal, because Mom and Dad said it was OK." Yuka answered.

"But, but, but, why didn't I hear about this?" Keenan managed to ask.

"Because we wanted it to be a surprise. Surprise!" she yelled.

"Yeah Keenan, surprise!" Jasper yelled as well just for the heck of it.

"You, stay out of it." Keenan said as he pointed to the boy.

"Well I'm sure it wont be that bad." Falcomon said thoughtfully. "It will be nice toy have Yuka around here."

"Falcomon!" Yuka exclaimed as she ran over and hugged him. The hug was tight enough to rival one of Relena's.

"Can't breathe." Falcomon gasped. "Air. I need air."

"First, let go of him. Second, who is your partner?" Keenan asked.

"Oh right, you don't know him. I think he's in the kitchen. He's very helpful around the house." Yuka said.

"Indeed. He used to work in GranDracmon's mansion." Haseo said.

The kitchen door opened and Grimmon walked out. Keenan looked between Grimmon and Yuka a few times. "I'm going back to bed." He said before turning around and walking out of the door.

"He took that better than I expected." Kristy said as she got up from the table and followed Keenan out.

"Cali!" an angry Nerromon yelled as he and Perraulmon walked into the kitchen. "Where is our food?"

"Cats!" Yuka yelled as she ran over and hugged them.

"Help us." Nerromon and Perraulmon gasped.

"Right. Well I should go and claim one of the extra offices." Haseo said as he and Dorugamon left the room.

Jasper watched him leave, looked at Yuka holding the cats, looked at Cali trying to get them away from the 10-year old, at Grimmon who was smirking at the sight, and then looked at Kristy and asked, "Are mornings always this exciting around here?"

"No, sometimes the mornings here are just plain weird." She replied with a smile.


	9. Here Comes the Hermano!

my statements

**Here we go! I just had a spur of something weird…crack, maybe?**

**Chapter 9: Arrive, Raimundo and Hawkmon!**

Cali took the plates of pancakes and set them on the table for Nerromon and Perraulmon. The two tried it, and decided it was good. Cali didn't bother touching her food yet, because Kidd was greeting Grimmon as if he knew him.

"Yo, man! How's it hangin'!" Kidd said.

"Why, it's been a while, Kidd." Grimmon replied wit a smile. "How is my friend, the Virus-type digimon, living?"

"Large and somewhat in-charge!" Kidd replied with a hearty laugh.

"How is your partner?" Grimmon asked.

Kidd's joy fell. He sighed, "Honestly, I'm worried about Lo. She and Marcus have been gone forever, and I can't help but think that something is wrong…"

Grimmon rested his hand on Kidd's shoulder supportively. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yeah, her comic's are getting dusty. Or is that Marcus's? I can never tell anymore…" Kidd sighed, but he perked up. "Glad to see little Yuka's finally walking."

Yuka shot Kidd a look that said, 'I'm gonna go Yosuya on your ass'. Kidd cringed involuntarily.

Kidd and Grimmon walked/slithered into the kitchen and began stirring up more food for whatever.

Cali finally decided to touch her pancakes. She ate some, glad for the change in the egg monotony.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The wind blew through the boy's face and hair, as he was riding atop a massive armored hawk beast.

"Mi casa es su casa_…_I hope…" the boy said.

"I wouldn't doubt it at all, Rai." The beast replied.

"Be quiet and keep flying Halsemon, we're almost there." Rai replied.

He just hoped their welcome wouldn't be as rude as he'd had in the past few months…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hey, you cheated!" Haneshiro complained.

"Nope, pure game-power, baby!" Cali teased. In each of their hands was a Wii controller and on the screen it showed that Cali had indeed won once again against Haneshiro.

"You guys wait till Loaño gets back, she'll kick your asses." Jay said bluntly.

"Really?" Haneshiro asked.

"Yup, you never knew where those high-scores came from?" Jay told them.

"From her?" Haneshiro said in disbelief. "I always thought it was Thomas."

"Nope, she's a gaming monger." Jay replied.

"Well, I'll beat her!" Cali said confidently.

"That's quite a goal there, Cali." Thomas said as he entered the room, hearing the conversation.

"Well, I can do it!" she said absolutely.

"Will you all just plain shut up!?" Dorugamon shouted from across the room. Everyone in the room flinched.

"What's up with them?" Perraulmon asked. "Usually, it's Brother who acts like that."

Nerromon threw his sister a cross look and continued licking his paw as he spoke, "Him and Haseo are under what humans call _stress_. A simple process where they begin to act like, well, me."

"That's why you don't usually sign papers unless you know you can handle things like this…" Thomas sighed quietly, so that Haseo and Dorugamon didn't hear.

A sudden rumbling came from outside, shaking the whole mansion.

"Jasper, look!" Lockheed had Jasper by the arm and was dragging him over to the window, which was now cluttered with smoke.

"Look at what!! There's only smoke, Lockheed!" Jasper protested, but then the smoke eventually cleared. Jasper's face went from defiance to pure joy. "Hermano!!" he shouted happily, and he shot out the door faster than Haseo with a box of chocolate n his system.

"Hermano? What the hell does that mean?" Haneshiro wondered.

Cali's heart began to pound, but not out of fear. Out of happiness. "Brother." She translated, running out after Jasper and the dragon, everyone following.

They reached outside in a matter of seconds, and what they saw wasn't entirely surprising, at least not to Jasper and Lockheed.

Sitting atop of a massive bird-beast creature was a young boy, about Cali's age or older. He had shaggy black hair and dirty tan skin, somewhat like Jasper. His shirt was ripped and shredded in several places, and his pants were tattered at the ends. The bird was in no better shape, its metal wings and flesh wings each bruised and battered.

"Hermano!! Hermano!" Jasper called out.

"Jasper! You made it!" the boy said, jumping off of the bird and hugging his brother happily.

"Well, waddaya know, Rai's alive!" Perraulmon said.

"Duh the guy's _alive_ Sister, he's standing right in front of us!" Nerromon snapped.

"Rai, you're okay!" Cali said happily.

Rai looked up. He smiled and hugged Cali also. He started speaking in Spanish, but they were words Cali couldn't understand. Haneshiro looked increasingly pissed-off, and he stamped his foot impatiently.

"Are you two done?" he asked angrily.

Cali broke off, embarrassed. "Rai, this is Haneshiro, Thomas, Yuka, Haseo, Dorugamon, and everyone else." She said.

Rai bowed to them, and then he sighed tiredly.

"Rai, hermano? What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Just…really…really…tired…" Rai said, and then he slumped down onto the ground.

"Rai!" the bird said, nudging him. The bird degenerated into a smaller hawk-like digimon. "Raimundo? Are…you…okay…?"

Eventually, the hawk slumped down as well.

"Rai, Hawkmon?" Jasper asked, slightly afraid.

"Yuppers, they're exhausted…" Lockheed said, poking one of them with his foot.

"Let's get them back to the mansion. I'll call Joe." Thomas said as Haneshiro, Yuka, Kristy and Cali began to help the two into the mansion. "I have to talk to someone…"

**Yes, Jasper and Rai do speak some Spanish. I'll probably be able to translate most of it to you, thanks to a neato website that I found! **


	10. Fighting!

my statements

**Good news everyone! There is going to be action in this chapter! And romance! And depression!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you know it by now. I got the idea for the names of Alphamon's attacks from another anime.**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Chapter 10: Stress, Depression, Romance, and…Oh Look, a GranKuwagumon! **

"I dare you to poke him." Dominic whispered.

"No way. Have you seen your brother when he is really pissed off? It is not a pretty sight." Keenan said. He looked over at Haseo who was resting his head on the desk with his arms covering his head. Dorugamon was curled up next to the desk and facing away from everyone else.

"So how is he?" Jasper asked impatiently.

"He should be fine. He's been through a lot but I think rest is the best thing for him." Joe answered. Jasper still looked worried and looked at his older brother.

"So you guys know Spanish?" Haneshiro asked.

"Yuppers! They know a bit of it." Dracomon answered since it seemed Jasper wasn't in the talking mood.

"Hey Joe." Keenan whispered.

"Yes?" he whispered back.

"Do you have any extra antidepressants lying around in your medical bag?" Keenan asked.

"Dude, you can't try a drug deal in front of everyone like that." Kidd said with a smirk.

"And…I'm a digimon doctor. Not a human doctor, Keenan." Joe reminded (Twili-chan: Sorry, couldn't help it!!)

"I'm not. I was talking about Haseo. I haven't seen him like this since he was ten." Keenan said worriedly. "Do you think he's going to try 'it' again?"

"No, Haseo won't do that. I hope." Thomas said unsurely.

"Besides, he wont take any medications remember? He's terrified of doctors." Joe said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Haneshiro asked.

"We're talking about Haseo trying to commit suicide when he was ten." Keenan said. "How could you forget that?" Everyone else gave him a 'you are an idiot' look.

"WHAT!?" Haseo's younger brothers yelled.

"You guys told me that was an accident!" Haneshiro yelled.

"When did he try doing that!?" Dominic yelled.

"You were five and you weren't there." Thomas said.

"Yeah, you really think we would have told you that your older brother tried to kill himself when you were only five?" Keenan asked.

"SHUT THE F' UP AND GET OUT BEFORE WE GO 'RUIN' ON YOUR ASSES!" one of the two depressed brothers yelled. It was hard to tell which one. Everyone quickly ran out of the room and moved Rai to an extra room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Haseo lightly pounded his head on the desk. "How did he ever do all of this work and everything else?"

"I have no idea. I wish we hadn't signed that damn paper." Dorugamon grumbled.

"I wish we didn't have to do this." Haseo said quietly. It was painfully obvious that he might have to take the antidepressants. He didn't bother to look up when he heard the door open.

"Hey, I wanted to come see how you were doing." Relena said.

"Horribly." Haseo muttered as he felt tears of frustration form in his eyes." Help." He whispered.

Relena walked over and hugged Haseo. "I'm sorry you have to do this."

Haseo didn't say anything and instead he began to cry softly. "Why did I agree to this? What on earth made me think I could actually replace him?"

"You did the right thing Haseo. From what I've heard, GranDracmon did plenty of good things for everyone. I know you'll do just as well, if not better." Relena said quietly.

"No I won't. I'll just mess everything up and ruin everything. It's the only thing I'm good at." Haseo said quietly.

"That's not true Haseo. You do not mess everything up." Relena said as she gently petted his back. "I think you need to follow your brother's example and get some sleep."

Haseo pulled away from Relena and looked at his sleeping brother. "Alright." He whispered.

"Good. I'll take a look at this stuff and you get some sleep." Relena said. Haseo nodded but didn't make it much farther than the sofa before he collapsed onto it and fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams." Relena whispered. She walked sat down at the desk and decided to help Haseo with the work.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Haseo opened got up and stretched. He felt completely rested and was ready to get back to work. He turned to looked at the desk and frowned. Everything was gone and completely cleared off.

"Ryu-niisan?" He asked.

"Yeah?" his brother asked with a tired yawn.

"Did we finish the work before going to sleep?" Haseo asked.

"I don't think so. What the hell?" he asked. Haseo looked at him and saw a sticky note attached to his tail. He tried not to laugh when he saw his brother running around in circles in a vain attempt to get it off. "Help me!"

"Alright, calm down." Haseo said before taking the not off. "It says: Dear Haseo and Dorugamon, I helped you guys out with the rest of the paperwork. I finished the rest of it and I'm happy to help whenever you need it. Relena."

"How nice of her. You two really do make a good pair." Dorugamon said.

Haseo turned away to hide his blushing face and walked out of the room. He walked into the kitchen to see if there was any breakfast left. Between Keenan, Falcomon, Haneshiro, Tokomon, Jasper, and Lockheed he doubted there would be.

"Good morning." Relena said with a smile when she saw him come in.

"Good morning Relena. Thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it." Haseo said as he sat next to her.

"I was happy to help. I really don't like seeing you so sad." Relena said. "I hope you're feeling better."

"I am. How about Rai?" Haseo asked.

"He's still asleep." Relena answered. Haseo frowned. Something seemed to be on her mind.

"What is it?" Haseo asked.

"Well now that you're the head of such a big organization you'll probably have to leave again soon." Relena said quietly.

"No way. I made sure that everything was sent here. I won't be leaving again for a while." Haseo said.

"Good." Relena said as she put an arm around his.

Haseo blushed a little bit and asked, "Would you like to go out for a walk? I need to get some fresh air."

"I would love to." Relena said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Haseo smiled as he looked over at Relena. She seemed so beautiful in the sunlight. Her blonde hair shone a bright gold and her blue eyes sparkled. She looked absolutely beautiful. There was no other way to describe her.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Yes. If I'm with you then it is always a nice day." Haseo said without realizing it until it was too late.

"Haseo." Relena said with an embarrassed smile.

Haseo cast aside his worries and decided to continue. "Its true. You're the most important person to me. You're absolutely beautiful and you're even smarter than your brother. Even the nature around us pales in comparison to you."

"That's so sweet." Relena said. "Thank you."

"Its my pleasure. I'll always be happy if I can at least be with you." Haseo whispered as he gently held her hand. They both stopped and turned to look at each other. Their eyes met each other. Sparkling blue and shiny yellow. Before they knew what they were doing, they were already kissing. (Just lips people. I am not writing a make-out scene)

"I love you Relena." Haseo whispered after they pulled away from each other.

"I love you too Haseo." She said as she hugged him.

"Otouto Look out!" Dorugamon yelled as he swooped down and tackled the two of them away. Haseo looked up and saw a large black bug where they had been.

"What is that thing?" Relena asked.

"GranKuwagamon." Haseo replied. "Is Mikemon hiding around here too?"

"No. I thought to keep an eye on you from above at the last minute. Are you guys officially a couple now?" Dorugamon asked.

"Focus Ryu-niisan." Haseo said as he took out his digivice. "Stand back Relena."

"Right." She said as she took a few steps back. She was not about to miss this fight though. It had been a while since she watched them fight.

"Digisoul, Bio-Overdrive!" Haseo and Dorugamon yelled. Haseo's digivice burst into shards of light and surrounded the two. It created a bright light that revealed Alphamon when it was gone. His black armor shone brightly in the sun and he stood a head above Sampson.

(Haseo: What can I say? I don't like being so big.)

"Guillotine Scissor Claw!" GranKuwagamon roared.

"Tsukuyomi!" Alphamon yelled as he drew one of his katana. When the claw touched the sword, it was seared off by a light that surrounded the knight. "It will take more than that to get through our defenses."

"Mega Shocker!" the bug yelled as it launched a storm of lightning at Alphamon. The knight jumped out of the way and drew his other sword.

"Amaterasu!" he yelled as he swung the sword down and sent a black energy wave at GranKuwagamon.

"Die!" the bug roared as it lunged back up.

"Amaterasu." Alphamon said as he swung his sword again. The black shockwave sliced through the bug and reverted it to a digiegg. Alphamon landed and turned back into Haseo and Dorugamon.

"That was amazing!" Relena yelled as she through her arms around Haseo.

"Thank you. I'm glad your safe." Haseo said as he returned the hug. He whispered in her ear "I love you."


	11. Wingdramon's LanceoFury!

my statements

**I don't own any movies or anything I mention that has nothing to do with Digimon.**

**Chapter 11: Jasper's Resolve, Protect Rai – Wingdramon!**

"Hey, Cali, what're Jay and Dominic watching?" Jasper was asking this constantly as Cali and him made their way down the hall.

"For the last time, it's not anything you can watch." Cali insisted. Jay and Dominic, in order to avoid Haseo's pissed mood, had put in Austin Powers to cure their boredom.

"Why can't I?" Jasper demanded.

"Because, it's inappropriate." Cali said.

"How?" he asked.

"Are you 13?" she asked.

"No." Jasper responded.

"My point." Cali said, opening the door to her room. She shut it with Jasper waiting for more answers to this very question.

Sighing, Jasper made his way to the living room, where Jay and Dominic were indeed watching the Austin Powers movie. What he saw, he decided would scar him for life. He quickly walked outside where Lockheed was sitting, taking in the nice breeze.

"How're you doing buddy?" Jasper asked, rubbing the Dracomon's head.

"I'm fine, Jas." Lockheed said.

"You wonder what'll happen now?" Jasper wondered aloud, kneeling down beside his partner.

"Whaddaya mean?" Lockheed asked.

"Rai's finally home, but will they come after him?" he explained.

"I dunno, Jasper. Things are stranger now than ever before." Lockheed sighed.

Jasper sighed too, agreeing with the dragon. He and Lockheed had been friends since Jasper and Rai came to the Digital World. So what if the Dracomon talked funny? The two were like brothers, just as Rai and Hawkmon.

The boy looked up at the sky, looking at the soft fluffy clouds floating there.

Jasper clenched his fist, taking in all manners of grass and dirt into his hands. He stood up.

"I'm sick of it." He growled.

Lockheed looked at him. "Sick of what?" he asked.

"Sick of this!" Jasper shouted. "Running away all the time, always hoping that they won't find us!"

"You know, I'm sick of that too." Someone said.

Jasper froze and turned around to find a large dragon wearing rubber armor.

"N-No…how?" he stuttered, backing away. Lockheed growled and pushed in front of Jasper protectively.

"I was sent. Honestly, this is getting mighty tiring, don't you think, human?" the dragon curled its mouth into a smile.

"Leave, you snake-tongued sorry excuse for a dragon!" Lockheed snarled.

The dragon sniffed contemptuously. "You know you can't defeat me. I know, let's make a deal. If I defeat you –which I know I will– I get your brother. If you win –which I can't imagine a world where you would- I'll leave here empty-clawed. Deal?"

"Fine, and I'll beat you! You'll never get mi hermano! Digi-Soul, Charge!" Jasper pulled out a plain white digivice and pushed in his fire-red Digi-Soul.

"Dracomon digivolve to………Coredramon (Blue)!" a massive blue dragon with huge wings stood in front of Jasper now, with long red nose-horns and claws and sharp teeth.

The dragon smiled. "Let me introduce myself: I am Cyberdramon 23A, and I'll be killing you today! Desolation Claw!" 23A charged at Lockheed, claws glowing, and tried to slash his throat, but instead he touched that little spot that Lockheed hated to be touched at.

His Gerkirin. Lockheed roared with fury, "G Shurunen II!!" Lockheed's horns began to glow and laser beams blasted 23A to the ground.

"Gah!" 23A spat. "You'll never defeat me this way! Desolation Claw!" he charged again for the throat, but Lockheed took flight to avoid another dangerous episode with his Gerkirin.

Jasper stepped back, heart pounding, hoping to God or whatever governed this place that Lockheed would win.

But the, the Cyberdramon pulled something out of his chest. It appeared to be a mechanical broadsword, with pointed and jagged edges. "Virus Slasher!" the blade began to glow and give off a black aura. 23A slashed and struck down Lockheed, slamming the Champion-leveled digimon into the ground.

"I told you; in what world could you ever defeat me?" 23A sneered.

"This one!" Jasper shouted. "Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" his red Digi-Soul burst out when he saw Lockheed hurt by the blade, and he slammed it into his blank digivice.

"Coredramon digivolve to………Wingdramon!" Lockheed changed into a massive dragon with large wings and a lance on his back.

"Please!" 23A said calmly, but the fear was clear in his voice. "I can still defeat you! Virus Slasher!" the blade began to glow again, and 23A charged at Lockheed.

Lockheed zipped away faster than the wind. His laugh was clear. "You _say_ you can defeat me. But you have to _catch_ me first!"

"Cheater!" 23A said frantically. "Come out and fight like a true dragon!"

Lockheed flashed in front of 23A, and lashed his tail, sending the dragon man sprawling to the ground.

"You say you are a true dragon, but true dragons fight with honor, never for greed or for a prize." Lockheed snarled, "You will never be a true dragon for as long as you live! Explode Sonic Lance!" Lockheed took off the lance from his back and rammed it into 23A's chest.

"Well, I failed, it seems…" 23A simply exploded into a mass of data, no Digi-Egg left behind.

"Lockheed, we did it!" Jasper said happily, running up to Lockheed and hugging the massive blue dragon's leg. "We _saved_ Rai for once!"

"I know!" Lockheed said happily, degenerating so that Jasper could hug him properly.

"We won! Score one us, Score zero, them!" Jasper said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A young Cyberdramon rushed through the woods, looking for that one person he needed to find.

His name was Zero, and he was created as a ruthless bodyguard for that place. But something went wrong with him, and he rebelled against it instead.

He was looking for the Damon's. He knew he had to get there before the new models did. But Zero had no clue at all where to begin looking.

He stopped to rest when he heard voices.

"There he is!" said one.

"Get him back!" said the other.

And then, Zero saw only black.


	12. Magnadramon's Fury, Along With Relena's!

my statements

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything unless I say otherwise. Deal with it.**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Chapter 12: Relena's Frustration Heats, Rise Magnadramon!**

"So you guys were attacked too?" Thomas asked.

"Yes. We don't know if it has anything to do with the Cyberdramon that attacked Jasper, but we were attacked by a GranKuwagamon." Haseo answered.

"I see. This is really starting to worry me. What did he want with you Jasper?" Thomas asked the boy.

"He wanted to take Rai and me back there." Jasper said.

"Where?" Haseo asked.

"I-I don't know. It hurts." Jasper said as he clutched his head in pain.

"Hey, calm down. You don't have to remember everything at once." Haseo said kindly as he bent down to look at Jasper in the eyes. Jasper looked at Haseo and nodded.

Thomas sighed. Things were really starting to not make sense. Nightmares, mysterious places, and digimon attacking everyone. He didn't know how, but he knew Kurata was involved in this somehow. And as usual, they had no idea how he was. They probably wouldn't until Kurata wanted them to. "Alright, you guys just go do something. I'll try and find some sense in all of this."

"OK." Jasper said as he and Lockheed left the room.

"Are you OK?" Relena asked.

"I guess so. I'm just tired of always having Kurata mess things up." Thomas answered.

"So am I." Haseo said quietly.

"Alright, that's enough of this. Let's go Haseo." Relena said.

"Right." Haseo said with a nod before following Relena out.

"Uhm, hold on." Thomas said suddenly.

"Yes?" Haseo asked politely.

"Uh, well, did uh, anything happen between you two will you were out that I should know about?" Thomas asked carefully. Haseo's face turned bright red from embarrassment, Relena's turned red from anger, and Dorugamon's turned red from falling on the ground and laughing to hard.

"That is none of you business!" Relena yelled.

"What!? Yes it is! I'm your older brother!" Thomas yelled back.

"So!? That doesn't mean that you get to control and know every bit of my life!" Relena shot back.

"Well I think if you and Haseo are involved in any way, I should know!" Thomas yelled back.

"Well for your information, yes Haseo and I are a couple!" Relena yelled.

"How long?" Thomas asked.

"Just today. We kissed, just like this." Relena said before pulling Haseo into a long kiss. True she had done it to make her brother mad, but that wasn't the only reason. Thomas and Dougamon's mouths just dropped open. When Relena pushed Haseo away he had a surprised and bright red face.

After that Relena stormed out of the room. Haseo looked nervously at his and Relena's brother before quickly running to follow her.

"Wow." Was all Dorugamon could say.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Relena, please open the door." Haseo pleaded.

"Go away!" she yelled back out.

"Relena please, what is wrong with you?" Haseo asked.

"My brother is a jackass!" she called out.

"Relena you know that's not true. He just cares about you and wants to know what is going on in your life." Haseo said from behind the door. Relena didn't say anything so Haseo continued. "Please, I know that isn't what's bothering you. Nothing like that would ever make you so upset. So I'm begging you, please Relena, tell me what's wrong."

Relena opened the door and threw her arms around Haseo. Haseo gently put his own arms around her. "I'm here Relena. Just tell me what's wrong."

"I feel useless." Relena said quietly. She let go of him and walked back into her room and sat on the bed.

"What do you mean useless?" Haseo asked as he followed and sat next to her.

"I mean I can't do anything." She replied sadly. "Everyone else has always protected me. And even after everything that's happened, that still hasn't changed."

"That's not true Relena." Haseo protested. "You were never weak. Even when you were sick you were still the strongest person I knew. And you still are."

"No I'm not. Have you noticed? I'm the only one that can't help my partner become Mega." Relena replied with a sad smile.

"So what? That doesn't mean you aren't strong." Haseo protested again.

"I've never been any help to anyone. I've never saved anybody, or fought off some powerful foe, or even really helped at all." Relena said as she curled up.

"That's not true. You saved me." Haseo replied quietly. He reached out and put an arm around Relena. "After I tried to give up, you were the one that helped me the most. More then my mother, more then Kristy, and more than Keenan. You were the one that helped me see the meaning in my life. You were the one that made me believe I could make up for everything I had done."

"I just wish I could do more. I wish I could fight like Kristy, and Keenan, and like you." Relena said quietly. She looked over at the curled up and sleeping Mikemon and stroked the cat's head.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you. All I can really say is that you'll shine when the time comes. I believe that you'll shine even brighter than everyone else." Haseo said comfortingly.

"Maybe." Relena said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What did I do wrong?" Thomas asked. He, Nanami, and their partners were sitting outside and looking out at the sea.

"It sounds like you were a little to nosey." Nanami said.

"I'm going to have to agree with her." Gaomon said.

"I just wanted to know what was going on in her life." Thomas shot back.

"Well next time don't be so blunt! If she wanted you to know then she would have told you." Nanami shot back.

"I guess you're right." Thomas said dejectedly. "She's not the little girl she used to be. She can take care of herself." Thomas said quietly.

"Exactly, but that doesn't mean she doesn't need an older brother either. It's not like you have to stay out of her life or anything. Just tone down the 'protective brother' thing. She's twenty for goodness sake." Nanami responded.

"I guess." Thomas said. "What the hell!?" he yelled when something grabbed his leg.

"What on earth?" Nanami asked as she looked down to where Thomas had been taken. A large monster was holding onto Thomas by his leg with a large tentacle. "What is that thing?"

"Dragomon, an evil demonic sea digimon." ReggaePalmon answered.

"Don't just stand their! Help me help him!" Gaomon yelled.

"Right, Digisoul, Overdrive!" Nanami shouted as she slammed her digisoul into her digivice.

"ReggaePalmon digivolve to………………..Lotusmon!" the purple flower princess called. "7th Fantasia!" she cried as she shot an energy beam at Dragomon from her crystal-topped staff.

Dragomon roared in anger as he fired a dark energy blast from his mouth. Lotusmon short her own energy attack and the two collided and caused a huge explosion.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What was that!?" Relena cried. Mikemon jumped up and looked at the window. The three gasped when they saw Dragomon jump up and punch in the window. It roared as it lunged a tentacle mass at Haseo and grabbed him.

"Haseo!" Relena yelled in distress. "Digisoul, Full-Charge!"

"Mikemon digivolve to……………….MikeAngewomon!" she cried. "Sining Radiance!" she cried as she blasted Dragomon back. He fell out the window and landed in the sea. Relena ran up to the large hole and saw Thomas, Nanami, Lotusmon, and Gaomon all looking exhausted near the house.

"Be careful Relena!" Nanami called up. "That's no ordinary Dragomon!"

"Don't worry about me." She said. MikeAngewomon carried her down to the ground. "We can take him."

"No way! He's way too dangerous for you to fight!" Thomas protested.

"Thomas." His wife warned. "She'll be fine."

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll protect everyone and save Haseo." She said. She and MikeAngewomon ran up to the cliff. Dragomon seemed to be waiting for her. "Let go of my boyfriend, you oversized sushi bar!"

"Dark Tsunami!" Dragomon yelled as he launched a dark stream of water from his mouth.

"It'll take more than that to beat us!" Relena yelled as her whole body began to glow light blue. "Digisoul, Overdrive!"

"MikeAngewomon digivolve to………………Magnadramon!" she cried. Her body had become long and a light pink. She had ten wings lining across her back. "Holy Flame!" she yelled as she sent a bright blue spiraling flame at the monster.

"Be careful! Don't fry Haseo!" Relena yelled.

"Angel Cloud!" she yelled as she sent a storm of fog from her mouth. Dragomon seemed to be enraged by it and dropped Haseo. Magnadramon quickly flew down and caught Haseo and brought him back up to the cliff.

"Haseo!" Relena yelled in distress. She ran over to him. He was unconscious, but otherwise OK." Thank goodness you're OK. Go all out now, Magnadramon."

Magnadramon floated above Dragomon and glared at the beast. She began to glow light blue. Drgomon roared as a blue ring of energy surrounded him in the water. "Apocalypse!" Magnadramon cried. Dragomon shrieked in pain even before the attack came. A storm of energy beams fell from the sky and incinerated the beast. An egg was nowhere to be seen.

Haseo weakly opened his eyes. He looked between Magnadramon and Relena. "I told you, you were strong. And you'll only shine even brighter from here."


	13. The Supernatural Chapter

my statements

**I don't own the sentence I say in Latin, that's from a book I have. Nor do I own the several Supernatural references that I state.**

**Chapter 13: (Oh God…Superstition…No!! I will do this!!) Zero Accuracy, the New Models! Plus, Some Possibly Horrible Supernatural Puns!**

Zero couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to be away from the evil that he was supposed to be.

_I have to do what's right, I can't attack these humans! I can't do this!_ He thought to himself as he dragged his clawed Cyberdramon feet into the earth.

He didn't want what he was supposed to be. He wanted what he wanted to be.

And damn it all if he wasn't going to fight back.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"_Phasmates mortua hic ligata admovete audiminiuqe!" _the blonde woman canted ominously. Her counterparts, a young brown-haired man and a yellow dinosaur, looked at her with complete confusion.

"What is that Boss?" the dinosaur asked.

"It's a Loaño thing, I guess." The man replied.

"It's called _Latin_ Marcus." Loaño said. _"Phasmates moruta hic ligata admovete audiminiuqe!"_ she repeated.

"Now, I know that's from somewhere." Marcus said thoughtfully.

"I got it from a book." Loaño said. "Say it three times and whatever you're looking for will be summoned to you."

"Did Sam Winchester say it?" Marcus asked superficially.

Loaño nodded her head. "Look, it could work, you never know! Weird stuff has worked before."

"True, Boss." The digimon agreed.

Marcus shrugged "I guess, Agumon." Honestly, he had grown used to Loaño's odd antics. But, she's like a box of chocolates: you never know what your going to get.

"_Phasmates moruta hic ligata admovete audiminiuqe!" _she said a third time.

"I swear, if that works…" Marcus began, but a loud whirring sound interrupted him.

"Told you!" Loaño shouted over the noise.

"Holy…Loaño…what did you freaking say!!" Agumon looked to where the noise came from.

"I don't know!! I don't speak Latin!!" she shouted hysterically.

_Great Yggdrasil, what have you done? _AA moaned.

_Well, at least it isn't a sprite. John Winchester never got the safety deposit back on that cabin, you know. _Loaño retorted.

_That's because he freaking died. Now were gonna be dead because of your idiotic idea! Psychopath!_ AA accused.

_Could be worse._ Loaño reminded.

_Loaño Damon, it can _always _get worse._ AA retorted.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Zero pulled out of his chest a long, wide katana. Its hilt was red inlayed with gold and the blade was several feet long. To a human, it would weigh a metric ton.

To Zero, it was as easy as lifting a pebble.

He waved it around frantically, slashing at anything within its reach. He struck his captors in several places both comfortable and uncomfortable. They let him go with squeals of pain.

Panting, and seeing to the fact that his captors were unconscious, he rushed off, trying to locate the source of the buzzing noise that he knew –if not taken care of properly- would speel death for anything in its way.

After all, they were the Gizumon DT's (Digimon Termination Unit).

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Unfortunately, Loaño, Marcus and Agumon had now just found out about that tiny detail. They appeared to look like normal Gizumon XT's, though nearly every appendage was now covered in some sort of ultra-obscure artifact of destruction.

"Holy s(BLEEP)t! Gizumon!" Marcus shouted.

"No dip!" Loaño said, just as frantic. "I thought they were gone the first time!"

"So did we all, but let's just RUN!" Marcus shouted. He grabbed his stubborn wife's wrist and dragged her away, along with Agumon.

Marcus jerked forward as Loaño allowed AA's full weight to replace her own. She had set determination on her face.

"We fight." She growled. Her fist began to glow and she charged at the Gizumon, wailing angrily.

"Crap." Was all Marcus could say.

"No stopping her now, Boss. Let's fight it out!" Agumon agreed.

"It's fightin' time!" Marcus shouted, rushing up to one Gizumon and punched its leg, his orange Digi-Soul flaring.

He tore out his digivice quickly and slammed it in, "Digi-Soul, Overdrive Burst!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to………ShineGreymon (Burst)!" he immediately attacked one, sending it flying backwards.

Loaño slammed her fist into another, making a large dent in the metal. "Shattering Light!" she shouted, and shards of daggers flew into the hull of the Gizumon.

It didn't die, though.

Instead, they retaliated. They thrusted ShineGreymon and Loaño away, sending them into the ground.

Marcus stood there, terrified for once as the two Gizumon began to come towards him, cannon's blazing.

Then, one lowered its weapon, and it began to short out.

Then, the other did that too.

Then, a blade's end appeared in the center of one of them, it exploded, and in the other, which exploded as well.

Loaño and ShineGreymon wrenched themselves up and all three prepared to fight whatever had saved them, if it was hostile.

Through the smoke appeared a Cyberdramon. On its chest was written the number '0' and in both claws was quite possibly the biggest katana anyone of them had seen yet.

It came up to them until it stopped a few feet away. It lowered its sword and smiled.

"Finally!" it cried. "I've found you!"

"Who the hell are you?" Loaño asked. _Waddaya know, it's a new Shiro-chan._

_Shut up, that digimon just saved your ass._ AA quieted.

"My name is Zero. I have a lot to tell you, but now I must ask you to return to your home. There is where all of your humans are most safe." The Cyberdramon said.

"What-the-hell-ever." Loaño said, turning around and beckoning for Zero to follow. "Let's go home, dudes."

Zero sheathed his katana…in a very disturbing way. Marcus shuddered at the squelching noise that occurred as the katana went into the Cyberdramons' armored chest plate. Even Zero himself winced at it.

"It never really did quite work right…" he murmured.

"We better follow my wife before she gets pissed." Marcus said, walking away quickly.

ShineGreymon degenerated and walked beside Zero as the four went home.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Haseo looked out into the woods one last time before he went to bed.

"Otouto? What's up?" Dorugamon asked.

"Nothing Ryu-niisan, just the usual." He replied.

"'The usual'? is that your way of saying 'something's wrong, but I sure as hell don't want to talk to you about it'?" Dorugamon asked.

Haseo grinned. "You know me too well, Ryu-niisan. Goodnight."


	14. More Haseo Thingys

Nerromon:

**Disclaimer: The same as before people. The same as before.**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Chapter 14: The Pain**

He stumbled blindly through the area. Rocks were jutting up from the ground in rows and each one had some sort of writing on it. But he wasn't paying attention to that. He wasn't paying attention to anything. He couldn't focus through the pain. It had been there as long as he could remember, and it never wavered.

He grabbed his head and moaned. It was a horrible existence to live through. That much he did know. That, and how to end it. Destroy that person. It was his job to beat those two. Unfortunately, he had no idea who. He couldn't remember, no matter how hard he tried. So instead of giving up, he merely destroyed everything that stood in his way.

To face him, was like facing death. He was unstoppable. Why bother dodging the enemy? After all, he was already in pain. They never really changed that. Besides, it was their fault. They couldn't help him, so why should they exist?

He stopped and looked up. Two creatures were standing their, one human and one digimon. These must have been them. They had to be. And if they weren't, then oh well. It was their loss, not his. He felt his anger rise and the pain increase as he brought up his damaged katana. It was wrapped in tattered cloth and had several chips and scratches in it. It shredded, more then it cut.

He stalked forward silently and attacked the blonde haired girl and large dog digimon from behind.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Haseo suddenly sat up in bed with a small yell. He was sweating all over and breathing heavily. 'It was a nightmare, that's all it was.' He thought to himself, but he knew it wasn't true. It hadn't just been a nightmare. It had been real.

"Are you alright?" Dorugamon asked as he looked up.

Haseo took a deep and shaky breath and nodded his head. He tried to lie back down but gasped in pain. His back felt like it was on fire. Even the slightest movement caused pain to shoot through his body. 'Damn it. Not again' he thought.

"What's wrong Otouto?" Dorugamon asked as he got up and walked over to Haseo.

Haseo continued to breathe heavily. Sweat continued to cover him. "Yeah, I'm fine." He quietly whispered. He got up as carefully as possible and walked out of the room. He could tell his brother was worried about him, but he needed to stop the pain.

He made his way down the hall as quickly as he could. He stopped when he saw the door he was looking for. He went in and locked the bathroom door. He went over and leaned against the sink and began panting heavily.

'Calm down. Just calm down.' He thought to himself. He continued to take deep breaths but the pain refused to go away. He walked over and turned the shower nozzle on. He got in and gasped in shock as the cold water covered his throbbing back.

He continued to stay like that and tried to relax. He new already what was wrong with him. The scar. That scar on his back. It was shaped almost like a hand, and covered the top part of his back. Every so often, after he had an exceptionally bad nightmare, it would start to hurt.

He let out a sigh of relief when the pain started to go down. He turned the water off when the pin stopped, but instantly regretted it. The pain shot back with a vengeance and Haseo nearly fell to the ground. He quickly turned the water back on.

'There has to be something that will stop this. Or maybe at least lessen the pain.' He thought desperately. He looked at the sliding shower door. 'No, that's insane.' He thought. A sudden bolt of pain changed his mind.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Thomas got up from his bed when he heard a knock. He looked at the clock and sighed when he saw it read three o'clock. 'This better be good.' He thought. He walked over to the door and glared at Haseo when he opened it.

"I need some help." Haseo said through gritted teeth. He held up his left hand. "I'm no doctor, but I think it's broken."

Thomas took one look at it and walked out of the room with Haseo close behind him. They stopped when they got to the clinic room. They both walked in and Thomas took Haseo's hand and began to examine it and occasionally push a few points.

"Ow." Haseo said through gritted teeth.

"What happened?" Thomas asked.

"I was taking a shower and my hand got caught in the sliding door." Haseo said.

"That has got to be the worst lie I've ever heard. What really happened?" Thomas asked.

"I already told you." Haseo replied.

"You're poker face sucks." Thomas said as he looked up at Haseo.

"I'm telling the truth. The shower door did this to my hand." Haseo said.

Thiomas looked at him suspiciously before pulling out some medical tape and large Popsicle stick like things. He lined them up on Haseo's hand and wrapped them around it with the medical tape. "There. Nothing is broken, but you're hand is hurt. You should be careful with it for a while." Thomas warned.

"Right, thank you." Haseo responded. He quickly tried to get out of the creepy clinic but Thomas stopped him.

"I find it hard to believe that someone as careful as you would accidentally smash his hand in a sliding shower door." Thomas said.

"Well I did." Haseo answered coldly.

Thomas wouldn't give in. "Why were you taking a shower in the first place? Even three in the morning is to late for you."

"Thank you for helping me, but you're right. I should get back to bed." Haseo said. He turned around and headed for the door. Thomas picked up the now empty plastic tape holder. He took am and hit Haseo in the top part of his back with it. Haseo instantely stopped and gasped a little bit.

"You did that to yourself, didn't you?" Thomas asked tonelessly. "It would take a lot of force to hurt your hand like that with the shower door. The body overrides any pain in order of the injuries severity. That means that your scare hurting might have been very bad, but an actual injury would override it and wouldn't hurt as much."

"Shut up." Was all Haseo whispered.

"You did that to yourself, didn't you?" Thomas asked.

"Of course I did!" Haseo yelled angrily. "You have no idea how much that scar hurts! But it won't heal. It doesn't always hurt but sometimes when I wake up from a nightmare it does. You have no clue how much pain this causes me." Haseo said as tears began to go down his face.

"So then injuring yourself is OK? Haven't you been down this road before?" Thomas asked angrily.

"Just shut up. This was a desperate measure. It won't happen again." Haseo said tonelessly without turning to face Thomas.

"Haseo, please you trust me enough to be your friend so let me take a look at your scar. Maybe I can," Thomas was cut off.

"No!" Haseo yelled angrily and fearfully. He ignored Thomas's protests and walked out of the room and went to his own. He walked in and ignored his brother's questions. He fell on to his bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What happened Haseo?" Haneshiro asked when he saw his brother's hand.

"Nothing to worry about." Haseo replied with a sad smile.

"Are you sure Otouto? You were gone for a while last night and something seemed wrong. What happened?" Dorugamon asked concernedly.

"Nothing happened." Haseo said with a casual shrug.

"You can't lie to me Otouto." Dorugamon said. "What happened last night?"

"I just got a little hurt is all. Don't worry nothing is broken." Haseo reassured.

Keenan remained silent the whole time and watched the conversation from another part of the table. Eventually Haneshiro, Tokomon, and Dorugamon left. "Hey Haseo."

"Oh great, are you going to give me the third degree too?" Haseo asked tiredly.

"Did you ever tell your brother about what you tried to do when you were ten?" Keenan asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Haseo said calmly.

"I think it is after what Thomas told me." Keenan said back to him. Haseo looked away from him and got up from the table. "Come on Haseo, stop being Sasuke and tell me what's wrong."

"Just leave ma alone right now, OK? You wouldn't understand." Haseo said back. He left the room after that without even looking at Keenan.

"He might be a genius, but he can be a real idiot when it comes to people and emotions. 'I wouldn't understand.' Please, I'd understand more than anybody else." Keenan said with a sigh.


	15. The Knock to the Brain

my statements

**Chapter 15: Awake, from Your Dark Slumber, ReaperLeomon! Set Your Bow, HunterLeonamon!**

Cali sat in her room, her hands clasped behind her head. Nerromon and Perraulmon were lying on either side of her.

Nerromon flicked his ears with annoyance. "Are we just going to sit here all day?" he asked angrily.

"Well, aren't you in a bad mood, Brother." Perraulmon replied.

"Duh I am. Nothing's happened since Jasper fought 23A." Nerromon spat.

"Then let's go outside." Cali suggested. "It may cure even _your_ boredom."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Once outside, Cali once again collided with Haneshiro.

"I've really got to stop doing that." She muttered, rubbing her forehead.

Haneshiro just laughed. "It's really funny to see you so clumsy."

"Thank you, Mister Wizard." Nerromon growled.

"She's not clumsy Haneshiro; she just has no sense of direction." Tokomon said.

"That or I'm a Confused Chick Magnet." Haneshiro joked.

"Har har har." Cali said.

"Really." Perraulmon agreed.

"Joking." Haneshiro said with a smile.

Cali rolled her eyes. She continued walking with Haneshiro and their partners following her. She reached the place she liked the most: a small area surrounded by flowers and sakura trees. She curled up next to one and looked out to the view.

"Wow, this place is cool." Haneshiro said, leaning against the tree where Cali was.

She blushed compulsively and curled closer to herself.

Nerromon, of course, noticed this. "Awwww…why don't you two write a make-out scene and play some fancy music that's really cliché?" he teased.

Both Haneshiro and Cali sent him their death glares, though Haneshiro probably got his from his mom which, in turn, would make it more effective.

Nerromon's fur bristled angrily. "Grrr…" he began to curse under his breath.

Perraulmon rolled her eyes. "Never mind him, he was never really like that." She explained to Haneshiro.

"Wow. What thorn got shoved up his royal ass?" Haneshiro asked.

Nerromon, pissed-off, jumped onto Haneshiro's head. He spat with fury: "_SHUT UP!" _his voice seemed to literally change.

A loud humming sound came to the air just then. Nerromon's fur flattened, then began to bristle again. "Oh s(BLEEP)t." he muttered.

"Well said." Perraulmon jumped out along with Nerromon to protect them. Tokomon followed.

"What's going on?" Haneshiro asked.

Cali stood up quickly, hitting her head on a low-hanging branch. She rubbed it furiously. "I've got no clue, Haneshiro, but either way, I don't think it's good."

Suddenly, the source came into view. It was a large, freestanding robot-like creature, and nearly ever appendage on it had some sort of weapon.

"Oh s(BLEEP)t is right, Nerromon! But Tokomon and I can take care of this! Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" he slammed his golden Digi-Soul into his digivice and Tokomon began to change.

"Tokomon warp digivolve to………MagnaAngemon!" a large angel stood where Tokomon once was, his faceplate had a gigantic metal X on it.

He pulled out his sword. "Gate of Destiny!" he created a large portal in the air and stood behind of it. He lashed his sword, unleashing a massive aurora beam at the creature.

It was knocked back, but remained intact. It raised one of its various weapons and shot a beam at MagnaAngemon, throwing him back into a sakura tree and degenerating him back to Tokomon.

"Tokomon!" Haneshiro went to help his partner.

"Haneshiro! Look out!" Tokomon squeaked.

Haneshiro looked as a large hand-thing came a whacked Haneshiro away, throwing him back as well.

"Haneshiro!" Cali shouted, her anger welling up in her Digi-Soul, which formed all around her. "No! Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" she slammed it into her digivice.

"Nerromon warp digivolve to………ReaperLeomon!" a tall (about as tall as BantyoLeomon) lion stood there now, wearing a Grim Reaper-like cloak that was tattered in many places. On his back was a deadly-looking scythe and holstered at his side was a small pistol with a engraving of the moon on it. Black angel wings came out of his back.

"Perraulmon digivolve to………HunterLeonamon!" another tall (again, as tall as BantyLeomon) lioness stood now, wearing a long brown cloak similar to what Keenan used to wear. Clasped to the neck of the cloak was the blue jewel, this time surrounded by white angel wings. She wore a green suit and brown pants with bandaged feet. Across her back was slung a longbow engraved with several markings. She also held a quiver at her waist along with a pistol similar to ReaperLeomon's, only hers had a sun engraved upon it. White angel wings stretched out from her back.

"Let's tango." ReaperLeomon grabbed his scythe. "Death's Gate!" he slashed open a portal with the scythe and out burst a red beam of light that hit the creature and knocked it back a few paces.

HunterLeonamon grabbed her bow and knocked a few arrows. "Heavens Shot!" she shouted, the arrows glowing. She shot them at the creature and they hit dead-on, causing explosions.

The two lions waited as the smoke cleared. Calis' head began to hurt where she hit the branch and she clutched it angrily.

"No way. What level is this sumbitch?" ReaperLeomon growled. The smoke cleared, revealing the creature nearly unharmed.

"I say we blast straight through it." HunterLeonamon knocked a few more arrows. "Ready?"

"Ready." ReaperLeomon replied, holding his scythe at the ready.

"Heaven's Rain!" HunterLeonamon shot right at the sky, the glowing arrows raining upon the thing and pelting it with hundreds of explosions.

"Death Note!" ReaperLeomon slashed his scythe and several pieces of paper shot out at the thing just as the arrows hit, causing black explosions.

"No way." ReaperLeomon repeated. The creature was covered in scratches and dents, but not yet down.

"C'mon," HunterLeonamon complained.

The thing shot at the two, hands held up. They connected, throwing the two lion digimon to the ground and knocking their scythe and bow away.

"What? DT?" ReaperLeomon muttered, reading the small mark on it's side. "Gizumon DT!"

"No dip, Sherlock!" HunterLeonamon snapped bitterly. With a telepathic nod, the two lions immediately reached down and grabbed their guns.

They cocked, pointed and aimed.

"Gun de Luna!" ReaperLeomon shouted.

"Gun de Sol!" HunterLeonamon gowled, and they each pulled the trigger.

Individual blasts, one blue one yellow, destroyed the Gizumon DT.

Cali's heart began to beat. She was standing next to Haneshiro who was also rubbing his head.

"Cali? What happened?" he mumbled.

"I-I know! I know what happened!" she said happily. "I guess I just needed a knock to the brain but it's there! I know!"

ReaperLeomon and HunterLeonamon exchanged a worried glance. HunterLeonamon walked up and laid a hand on Calis' shoulder. "I wouldn't get too excited. You still have to find out what you need to know." she said worriedly.

The two exchanged a glance that said: _What now?_ while Cali hugged Haneshiro happily.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kidd picked up an Iron Man comic and began to read it.

"Eh-hem. What happened to asking, you big furball?" someone said. From the voice, Kidd could tell they had a smile on their face.

"Who the hell are you to tell me I can't read some Iron Man?" Kidd growled.

"Me." The comic was suddenly wrenched away and Loaño flipped through it. "Good choice, Kidd. Fing Fang Foom certainlt gets his in this one."

"Lo! Marcus! Agumon! Your back!" Kidd jumped off his chair and hugged Loaño.

Loaño hugged Kidd back, and the sound of crunching bones was heard. "OK, that…hurts me…" Kidd mumbled.

"C'mon Kidd. There's a dude you need to meet." Loaño grabbed Kidd's paw and dragged him (literally) downstairs.


	16. Nerromon Gets a Hug!

my statements

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Got it memorized?**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Chapter 16: How Does Kurata Keep Ruining Peoples Lives and Get Away With it?**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Kidd said in time with the beating of his head against the steps. He was being dragged down the stairs by Loaño. She had a firm grip on his ankle and didn't seem ready to let go until they got downstairs.

"Hey Haseo!" Loaño said when they saw him in the main room.

"You're back?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah. We got back a little bit ago and decided to sneak upstairs to torture Kidd." She said.

"We need you to round everyone up here so we can see everyone again." Marcus said.

"Um, OK?" Haseo said. 'How am I supposed to round everyone up? I don't even know where half of them are.'

"Thanks! We're going to go force Kidd to make us a snack. We haven't had anything home cooked in a while." Marcus said as the four went into the kitchen.

Haseo put a bookmark in his manga and set it down. 'How should I get everyone here? Do they really see me as the commanding leader type that everyone listens too?' he thought. He looked up when he saw a dragon slowly walking down the stairs. Haseo instantly went on the alert.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You can call me Zero. Don't worry, I'm a friend. Did you happen to see where a blond girl, a brown-haired boy, a small orange lizard, and an oversized wolf went?"

Haseo pointed to the kitchen door.

"Thanks." Zero said before walking in.

"Wow today is weird." Haseo mumbled to himself. Just then the door opened to reveal an excited Cali, as well as Haneshiro and their partners. Haseo stared at them suspiciously.

"Don't give me that look!" Haneshiro yelled in embarrassment.

"I remembered!" Cali exclaimed, ignoring the look Haseo gave them.

"You remembered everything?" Haseo asked.

"Yes! Call everyone in here as soon as possible!" Cali yelled in excitement as her group ran into another room.

"How?" Haseo yelled to them, but they were already gone. "Why me?" he mumbled before trying to think of an effective way to gather everyone. He then thought of the simplest plan ever.

Digimon are notorious for three things. Special powers, enhanced senses, and a love of sugar and other sweet things. He walked over to the stairs case and took a deep breath before yelling, "Free candy in the Living room!"

He stepped back into a safe corner of the room and smiled when he heard trembling form upstairs. Within a few seconds nearly every digimon, unless they had a stick up their ass like CrystalGatomon or Kudamon, were downstairs. And of course, their partners weren't far behind.

"What's this about candy?" Dominic asked.

"Nothing. I just needed a way to get everyone down here." Haseo answered.

"Good plan, but what happens when they realize there isn't any candy?" Keenan asked.

"This. The candy is in the kitchen!" Haseo yelled to the digimon. The digimon flooded the kitchen but forgot about candy when they saw Loaño, Masaru, and Agumon. They all jumped on the group and welcomed them back.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Well I have to admit, that was an effective way to get everyone down here." Thomas said.

"I thought it was." Haseo said with a nod.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Kristy asked.

"We've been going around and trying to make sense of what's been going on." Marcus answered.

"Let's just say I had a 'feeling' that something was going to happen." Loaño said. "We've been going around and we can tell that something is going to happen. In fact, it already is."

"What do you mean?" Yoshi asked.

"The Gizumon are back and badder than ever." Loaño answered grimly.

"It's true. Haneshiro and I were out when we were attacked by one of them." Cali said.

"So then Kurata really is up to something. But what?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know, but I do know something." Cali said. "I remembered what happened. I remembered a lot of stuff."

"How did you remember?" Haseo asked quietly, still worried about the news of the Gizumon DT.

"The old standby. Hit my head on a tree." Cali answered.

"Oh no, another emo." Keenan muttered. The only person to hear him was Relena, who discretely smacked the back of his head.

"What did you remember?" Sampson asked.

"It was like a prison or a camp. We were being held there, but I don't know why. Zero was there too and he helped us escape the first time, but we were caught. But our second time was a success, for me anyway." Cali added sadly.

"Don't worry. We made it out too." Jasper said with a reassuring smile.

"I heard the guards and a few of the prisoners mention the name Kurata a few times, but I don't know who he is." Cali said a little more confidently.

"I had a feeling he was wrapped up in this." Thomas said. "I hate being right so often."

"What about you Zero? Do you know anything?" Yosuya asked.

"Not much more. I was created to be a guard there, like the Cyberdramon you fought." Zero said and pointed to Jasper. "But I don't want to be. I don't want to hurt anybody. I don't want to go back there."

"You don't have to go back there. None of you do." Haseo said quietly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After a few more hellos and welcome backs the group all went off to do there on thing. Thomas decided to see if he could gather any more information from the files he had collected on the recent happenings. Loaño and Marcus went to the kitchen to bug Kidd to cook for them. Everyone went somewhere to try and help in some way.

Haseo however, remained in the living room. He lay back on the sofa and took a deep breath. Once again, everything was falling apart. Once again, bad things were happening. Once again, his father was in the middle of it.

"Are you OK?" Jasper asked when he walked in and saw Haseo's depressed state.

"Not really." Haseo answered.

"Yuppers. He's sad." Lockheed said.

"Should we go get Relena?" Jasper asked.

"No. It's not right for me to always run to her whenever I feel down." Haseo said with another sigh. "I don't want to put pressure on her."

"You were right. My brother did come back." Jasper said happily.

"Yeah." Was all Haseo said.

"What happened to your hand?" Jasper asked and pointed to Haseo's left hand.

"Nothing to bad." Haseo answered quietly. "It got caught in a door."

"Cheer up Haseo." Keenan said as he and Falcomon came into the room.

"He's right. Why the long face?" Falcomon asked.

"Why the long face?" Haseo almost shouted. "Why do you think? Once again everything starts going good for everyone and he ruins it! He starts messing with everything and starts turning lives upside down!"

The other four backed away from Haseo. They hadn't expected him to snap like that.

"You mean Kurata?" Jasper asked.

"No I mean the Easter Bunny!" Haseo snapped sarcastically. "Who the hell do you think I mean? Of course that bastard!"

"Come on Haseo. Not in front of the ten year old." Keenan said. "You're starting to sound like Nerromon."

"Shut up Keenan!" Haseo snapped before getting up and walking away.

"Should we go see if he's alright?" Jasper asked.

"Yuppers! We should." Lockheed said in agreement.

"No. I've been friends with Haseo since we were both ten. Sometimes, you just need to give him some space." Keenan answered. "But you should also keep an eye on him."

"I don't quite understand what you mean." Falcomon said.

"Neither do I. Just make sure he knows you're there for him if he needs help. That's the best way to help him for now." Keenan said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Why didn't you want me to tell them about you guys?" Cali asked.

"We don't want them to know yet." Perraulmon said.

"They would never let me live anything down." Nerromon said.

"That's not true Brother." Perraulmon said.

"Yes it is, and you know it." Nerromon said angrily. Cali knelt down in front of the cat. "What are you doing?" he asked angrily. Cali didn't answer, but instead picked him up and hugged him close to her. Nerromon was shocked, but let Cali hug him.

"I think," Cali said, "you should have a talk with Haseo. You don't have to tell him everything, but you should at least get some advice. I don't know what, but it seems he's been through a lot."

"I can't just talk to him. He'll find out what I don't want him and his brother to." Nerromon said.

"Then I will. Don't worry; I'll be very discrete about it." Perraulmon said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So what do you guys think?" Kidd asked.

"We don't know yet. But we do know something is going to happen soon." Marcus answered.

"Yep. Get ready for some action." Loaño said. "So, anything new happen?"

"Yuka is here and her partner is Grimmon, Haseo and Dorugamon are the leaders of the Tsukikuro organization, Cali already told you what's up with her, and Haseo and Dorugamon also finished their business helping the Royal Knights." Kidd said.

"That sounds like fun." Loaño said sarcastically.

"It could've been worse." Dorugamon said as he entered the kitchen. "Some of them were missing so it wasn't all bad."

"Wow, sound so concerned for you missing friends." Marcus said sarcastically.

"I'm sure they're fine. They always manage to be in the end." Dorugamon replied with a shrug.

"Has Crystal Face decided to come back yet?" Marcus asked.

"Nope. I'm not exactly complaining either." Dorugamon said as he sat next them. "The longer he's gone, the longer we can rest easy. If you ask me he is the second worst thing for these worlds, right behind Kurata."

"Yeah, he is an ass." Marcus said. "I enjoyed punching him."

"You don't know the half of it. Omnimon and I pretty much made sure he and the other Knights didn't blow up the two worlds. Kudamon and CrystalGatomon were a big help too." Dorugamon said.

"I find that hard to believe." Kidd said.

"I don't. After he went away Omnimon became emo, and Yggdrasil practically became a dictator." Loaño said.

"Well yeah. But I can't really see Dorugamon helping all that much." Kidd said.

"Hey, I can be a leader when I need to be. And I can kick a Leader in the pants when I need to also." Dorugamon said with a smirk. "I can't wait to kick Kurata in the pants."

"Agreed! That was fun." Loaño said with a smile.


	17. Talking

my statements

**Chapter 17: The Heart-2-Heart, With Perraulmon As Your Host!**

_Alright, here I go, off to talk to one of the most emotionally disturbed humans in this nuthouse…_Perraulmon thought as she padded down the hallway to Haseo's room.

The door was unlocked and half-open. She squeezed through and saw Haseo sitting on his bed, looking out the window. A small stack of Naruto manga was beside him, and one was open, as if he'd been reading.

Perraulmon rapped her tail-tip softly on the door. "Knock knock." She mewed.

Haseo looked in her direction, sighed, and looked away, mumbling; "What do you want?"

She jumped up on his bed and looked at the manga. He was already halfway through the stack. She pointed with one paw to the fight scene he'd stopped on. "Wow, you're really tearing through this." She commented.

"I guess. What do you want?" he repeated.

Perraulmon looked up at the sad human. She was only really good at cheering her brother up, not humans.

"Look. I'm here because I want to talk to you. Is there anything wrong with that?" she asked gently. She was pretty good at keeping her temper in a hot situation.

"About what?" Haseo asked.

Perraulmon cocked her head. "Well, I was just wondering…who are the missing Royal Knights?" she asked cautiously.

Haseo gave her a look. "How'd you know that some Royal Knights were missing?" he asked accusingly.

"I…I heard it from Zero." Perraulmon was surprisingly good at lying. _And fighting, and making snappy comments…why do I need Brother again?_

"Just Duftmon, Omnimon, and some other one I forgot the name of." Haseo said.

"Do you know why they're gone?" Perraulmon asked, laughing on the inside.

"Omnimon is in the Human World with Matt and Tai, and Duftmon and the other one just disappeared. We lost all contact with them. Gallantmon said he got into a fight with Duftmon over something and the other Knight just went anyway." Haseo explained.

…_funny, that's not how I remember it…_Perraulmon thought as she contemplated this. "What were they arguing about?" she asked.

Haseo gave her another look. "Why does it concern you?"

"Because!" Perraulmon snapped, "I want to know!"

Haseo flinched. "Fine. They were arguing over some sort of plans that Duftmon made. Apparently they were unethical or something. I don't remember!" he snapped.

Perraulmon flicked her tail. "Would you be disappointed in him if you found out he was just fine?" she asked.

Haseo thought on it, then he shook his head. "No. I don't think I would. Dorugamon, however, may just call him 'chicken' or something."

Perraulmon nodded her head, getting what she wanted. "Thank you, Al-I mean, Haseo. You've helped me more than you know." she jumped off the bed and added, "I'll let you get back to the fight scene now."

She exited the room, knowing that Haseo just simply picked up the manga and began reading it again.

"Oh, Haseo." She turned around before leaving. Haseo put down the book and looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't let your father get to you. It's what he wants. He didn't make your life miserable. He just set obstacles in your way for you and your brothers to face. You've faced them all so far, why not now?" she meowed. Then she left, not waiting to see Haseo's reaction.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nerromon just had to get out of that cruddy room before Sister got back. He was on a balcony now, pacing along the railing.

He kept doing this for a while. He didn't care when Zero came up to him after about ten minutes.

"What is it you want?" he growled.

Zero looked surprised. "I was just looking out at the world. This is the first time I've seen it without being chased. I can finally take in the scenery." He replied calmly, regaining his demeanor.

"So? Don't' you see it every day in those retarded camps?" Nerromon grumbled, stopping to sit and wrap his tail around his paws.

"You didn't think they were retarded." Zero murmured.

Nerromon just shook his head. "I failed, what does it matter?" he snapped at himself, more than Zero.

Zero looked appalled. "You didn't fail; Nerromon, you and your sister just faced a minor setback. It can always be overcome." He said confidently.

Nerromon's ear flicked back in thought. "I-I…I can't. It failed, and that's that." He growled.

"Nerromon, Nerromon, Nerromon. Again, minor setback. That's the fun thing about plans. They can be fixed." With that, Zero turned around and left, obviously satisfied.

_He's right! It can be fixed, I just can't see beyond my own whiskers to notice this!_ Nerromon thought excitedly as he bounced into the mansion's interior.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Wake up, Rai." Someone said. Rai's opened his eyes, but his vision was too blurry to make out the mass of colored shapes.

"Uhhg…" was all he groaned.

"Rai, you can wake up now." Said a familiar voice.

"H-Hawkmon? Amigo?" he mumbled.

"Aye, Rai, we're alive!" the bird said happily. His vision adjusted and he regained feeling. He had something hot and large wrapped on his head, and he touched it.

"What?" he mumbled.

The blonde-haired man walked up to him and unraveled the stuff on his head. "You had a concussion. It was imperative that you rested. My name is Thomas."

"Señor…Thomas?" he began.

"Yes, what is it, Rai?" he asked.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

Hawkmon and Thomas looked at each other with concern.

"You don't remember?" Thomas wondered. "Hmm…just like Cali, before she got hit on the head…"

Hawkmon looked surprised. "You're going to hit Rai on the head!?"

"No, no. Cali just remembered stuff, that's all. I was hoping he could tell us more." Thomas murmured.

"I'm afraid I can't, amigo. It's all…blank up here." Rai tapped his head.

"Don't worry, I'll find a less painful way." Thomas assured. "You can go back to sleep if you want, but you have to get up sometime."


	18. Aftereffects of Talking

my statements

**Don't really have anything to say.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Chapter 18: 'Da Boss**

Haseo put a bookmark in the manga and tossed it between the complete and incomplete piles. He slowly reached over and closed the curtains over the windows. He took a deep and calming breath. He stood up and closed and locked the door. He sat back down on the bed, put his hands over his face, and started silently crying.

"Obstacles? That's a laugh. She has no idea what my father did to me." He mumbled to himself as he cried. "I wish none of that had ever happened. I wish I was never born. That man, my father, I'm just like him. He's killed countless digimon without a care and so have I."

"That's not true." His brother said from behind the door.

Haseo didn't even look up. "Go away."

"We're not going away Haseo." Keenan said.

"Please, just leave me alone." Haseo sobbed.

"That's not happening Otouto. I'm not leaving you to deal with everything on your own again. Keenan told me what happened. He told me about what you tried to do."

"I was surprised to hear he didn't know. I didn't realize he was asleep and you were the one that yelled at us before." Keenan said.

Haseo remained silent. He didn't want to talk to anybody. He didn't want to have to face anybody. It hurt too much to see the damage he and his father had caused. In one way or another, he or his father had screwed up one of his friends' lives.

"Haseo, do you really see Kurata as your dad?" Keenan asked with what sounded like a smile in his voice.

"Are you laughing at me?" Haseo asked quietly.

"Of course, you idiot. You're nothing like him. So what if he's your dad through genetics? He's not your real dad." Keenan answered. "It's like what you always say right? Species and attributes are for losers that need an excuse to not stand up for themselves."

Haseo looked over at the door and got up. He hesitantly walked over to the door and opened it. Dorugamon and Keenan were both on the other side and looking right at him. Haseo looked away and felt tears come to his eyes.

"He's right Otouto." Dorugamon said as he put an arm on Haseo's shoulder. "He might be your father by birth, but he's not your _father_."

"Exactly. Kurata isn't good enough to have someone as cool as you for a son." Keenan added.

"Maybe you're right. But that doesn't change everything I did!" Haseo yelled out of anger for himself, rather than Keenan or his brother. Next thing he knew he was on the ground with both sides of his face hurting. He looked up to see Dorugamon and Keenan staring down at him.

"Sorry man, but you kind of needed that." Keenan said with an apologetic smile.

"Otouto, you're not the only one that did anything. I'm your older brother. That means I should have protected you from him. I should have saved you. I'm the one to blame for those deaths, not you." Dorugamon said and knelt down in front of his brother.

"He's right. Its Dorugamon's fault." Keenan said as he offered Haseo a hand to help him up.

"Hey!" Dorugamon yelled. "I was trying to act cool! But you just went and ruined it!"

"That must seem even less impressive after yelling that." Keenan said with a smirk.

"Go to hell you sorry excuse for an adult." Dorugamon shot back.

"Stop." Haseo said quietly, but commandingly. The other two stopped and looked at him. His face was entirely covered by his cloaks big collar. They couldn't tell if he was crying or not. He looked up at them with a small smile. "You're both being immature morons."

Keenan and Dorugamon both smiled and held out a hand to help. Haseo took them both and was quickly brought up to his feet from their combined strength. He then looked between the two of them with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Are you alright?" Keenan asked.

"You guys are wrong. Whether I like it or not, he's my father." Haseo whispered with the same look on his face.

Keenan and Dorgamon exchanged worried looks and hoped that Haseo wouldn't start crying again.

"He was always there, setting obstacles in my path. He gave me a terrible curse, but I've managed to use it to help. I might not entirely be able to make up for the stuff I've done, but I at least want to try. I don't want to end up like him." Haseo said. The sadness and indecision in his eyes had been replaced by determination. "I won't let anyone get hurt. Never again."

"Alright then, it's a promise. You and I will make up for what we've done." Dorugamon said as he held out his claw.

Haseo nodded and shook hands with his brother. "I refuse to end up like my father."

"You won't. Not with friends like us around." Keenan said with a reassuring smile. "After all, I don't want anybody to get hurt either. Especially good friends, like the two of you, or Falcomon."

"Or Kristy too." Dorugamon said with a smirk. He expected a reaction from Keenan but instead he just nodded his head. "Awwwww, that's not fun. I wanted a reaction like from Otouto and Relena."

"She's my wife. It's no secret I love Kristy." Keenan said.

"That's no fun." Dorugamon complained. The three walked down the hall and Haseo smiled as he listened to his friend and brother argue.

'I won't be like him.' Haseo thought. 'I want to be stronger. I want to be able to save the people that are close to me. Like you were able to help us, Boss. You're the one that I want to be like.'

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

This happens back when Haseo was five.

"Hey Boss! Hey Boss! I smell something!" An excited younger Dorumon said.

"Oh? What is it?" GranDracmon asked. The two were walking through a path in the woods just outside of his large estate. The perpetual full moon shone down brightly on the path and illuminated it enough to be seen clearly.

"I don't know. I think its something new." Dorumon said with growing excitement. "I'm going to go find it!"

"Alright, just be careful." GranDracmon warned, although there was no real need. All of the digimon in this part of the Dark area were perfectly harmless unless otherwise provoked. It also helped that one of the few ways to set off GranDracmon was by hurting the little Dorumon. It was common knowledge that GranDracmon treated him like his son.

"Hey Boss! Hey Boss! I found something!" Dorumon yelled from within the woods.

"Alright, I'm coming." GranDracmon said with an amused smile. Dorumon was always excited about something.

"Hurry! I think he's hurt!" Dorumon yelled.

"Hurt?" GranDracmon asked. He was next to Dorumon in, literally, a flash. Dorumon was sniffing a small curled up figure. GranDracmon turned him over and gasped. It was a human. He seemed to be around five, with white hair.

"What is it? What is it? It looks like you." Dorumon said.

"He's a human." GranDracmon said.

"Well then why does he look like you?" Dorumon asked.

"Because the contractors messed up my mansion and made it to small. I normally walk around in this form so that I can fit." GranDracmon answered. It was true. GranDracmon did appear human in his current form. He was six feet and six inches. He was wearing an expensive and extravagant suit, a silk black cape, and a light blue mask like another certain vampire digimon's. His hair was silver and completely strait. His eyes were red and his skin was a healthy pale.

The boy opened his eyes and looked around confusedly. His emerald green eyes scanned the area and he finally asked, "Where am I?"

"The part of the Dark Area owned by Boss." Dorumon answered with an excited wag of his tail.

"Do you remember how you got here?" GranDracmon asked. The boy seemed to think for a minute.

"No. I can't remember anything." He answered with a confused look.

"Not even your name? How can't you remember you're name?" Dorumon asked confusedly.

" No. Nothing." The kid answered.

"Don't worry. I have a house near by. We'll take you back there and we can try and make some sense of this, OK?" GranDracmon asked.

The boy looked up at him with those emerald eyes and nodded. GranDracmon picked him up easily. He still was a Mega after all. He started walking back towards the mansion and smiled when he heard soft snoring.

'Don't worry kid. I'll take care of you.' He thought as he and Dorumon walked back to the large mansion.


	19. Just Read It

my statements

**This chapter's gonna change things up a bit.**

**Chapter 19: Catnapped!**

Nerromon worked furiously. First, he had to steal paper from Haseo, which wasn't hard because he was downstairs with Dorugamon. Second, he had to figure out where he went wrong and work from there.

He stared at the blank white paper. He had no clue where exactly he went wrong. He wasn't used to being wrong.

_Great. I still can't see beyond my own whiskers. Not even for this._ He thought angrily.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Perrualmon was sitting on the couch, lazily licking one paw and drawing it over her ear. She hadn't seen her brother yet, not since she went to talk to Haseo. Her instincts told her that it didn't do any good anyway.

She sighed. Everyone was off doing something, whilst she just sat on the couch and was cleaning herself.

She jumped off, wondering what exactly to do. Finally, she decided to go outside. It was a beautiful day outside, so it was worth it.

The wind ruffled her purple fur and she inhaled, happy to be alive. Unlike her brother, who was usually trying to make up for his cruddy mistakes instead of realizing that it was all in the past.

Perraulmon scuffled her paws. She felt so useless, honestly.

"Do you wish you could help?" Zero's voice came from behind her.

"Yes." She murmured.

"Well, why don't you?" he asked,

"Because, I don't know what I could help with." She muttered.

Zero remained silent for a moment. "I see."

"What?" she asked bitterly. "That I'm ashamed of the fact that I can't even find a way to help cure my own brothers' bitterness?"

She saw Zero crack a smile. "If you're so afraid of not helping him, why don't you help him?"

"Because…" she wanted to say he was too stubborn. "Because I want him to fix his own problems."

"Exactly." Zero said matter-of-factly. "Now, I must go." With that, he left.

Perraulmon stood up and walked in steady circles. Her mind was buzzing harder than a FanBeemon nest.

From somewhere, she heard bells. It was a sweet and pleasant sound, sleepy, even. Even before Perraulmon could stop herself, her eyes drooped and she gave into the sleep…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Kudamon?" CrystalGatomon began, looking quite uncertain.

"Yes?" the ferret-dragon replied.

"I haven't heard or seen Nerromon yet today. I wonder what's wrong." She muttered.

"What, I thought you'd enjoy the silence." Kudamon joked. CrystalGatomon purred. "But, your right. I'll go find him, for the sake of my dear CrystalGatomon's sanity."

"Kudamon and his chivalry." CrystalGatomon purred as Kudamon jumped to find Nerromon.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nerromon was sweating. He still couldn't realize where he'd gone wrong with that plan. It was so well-thought of. Not even he could crack it.

And he was the one who made it up.

"Grrr-RAH!" he growled angrily, swiping the paper away and retrieving a fresh sheet. The crumpled papers were beginning to overfill the wastebasket, like in a cartoon.

"Nerromon?" someone asked. He turned to find Kudamon.

He bristled. "Great. Ferret-Dragon's come for a visit. What is it? I'm busy." He demanded

"I wanted to know what is it your doing, exactly." He replied. He jumped onto the table where the black cat was sitting and looked at the crudely-drawn schematics (he's a cat, what more do you want?).

He bristled as well. "Great Yggdrasil!" he gasped. "You…You--…"

"Done stuttering?" Nerromon growled. "Yes, it's me. And just because I'm not Mega now doesn't mean I'm not as smart as i am when I'm Mega. And don't say _his_ name. We're not exactly on good terms."

"I know that." Kudamon mumbled. "But, why? Why are you with Cali, if it's really you?"

"Because." Nerromon growled. "She needed Sister and I. We were there at the time. We became partners."

"I see." Kudamon said thoughtfully. "Is this it then? The original?" he asked, pointing to a different paper. Nerromon flicked his ear shamefully.

"Yes." He replied bitterly. "I'm fixing it."

"How can you fix this? It's perfect!" Kudamon exclaimed.

Nerromon didn't respond. But he thought, _damn my pride. Damn it to hell. _

"Hey, remember when I first saw Rosettamon?" Kudamon asked with a smile, attempting to cheer his friend up.

When nothing happened, Kudamon sighed and left.

When he was sure the door was shut, Nerromon cracked up laughing.

Suddenly, there was a monumental pain in his head. He fell off the table and hit the floor with a silent, fur-deafened thud.

When the pang was over, he knew what was wrong. He couldn't help but wail like an abandoned kitten:

"_PERRAULMON!" _


	20. Pissed Off Nerromon!

my statements

**I've got nothing to say.**

**Chapter 20: Zero's Somewhat Grossness**

Haseo looked up. "Did you hear that?" He asked. It sounded like some kind of wailing.

"I think so. What do you think it was?" Keenan asked. "It sounded like someone was hurt."

"Or like they were forced to eat Yoshi's cooking." Falcomon said.

"That is a fate worse then our own." Dorugamon said to his brother with a smirk.

"That's mean you guys. She isn't that bad." Haseo said.

"Yes she is and you know it. Now I suggest we find out who, or what, made that noise." Keenan suggested.

"I agree." Haseo said. They began to head off in the assumed direction of the noise. Unfortunately the noise had been so faint that everyone they came across had heard it, but didn't know where it came from.

"This is hopeless." Keenan said as he sat down on the sofa.

"Well I guess it must not be important. Otherwise we would have heard something about it by now." Falcomon said.

"Where is she!?" a roaring voice boomed through the room. Haseo turned and was suddenly knocked over by a flying mass of fur.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked as he looked down at the enraged Nerromon.

"You saw her last and now I can't find her! Where is she you bastard!?" Nerromon spat in his face.

"Who? Perraulmon? I have no idea." Haseo said.

"LIAR!" Nerromon yelled. He unsheathed his claws and left to scratches across Haseo's face. They met in several X marks on his face.

"Wow. Now you have X's on your face too." Keenan said with a smirk. Falcomon looked at him confusedly. "Haseo has a black X mark over where most people think their heart is." He answered and put a hand on the left side of his chest.

"Haseo has a tattoo? So he is an emo punk." Falcomon said.

"I am not a punk! It's a birthmark, kind of. I'll explain later. Right now, tell me why you scarred my face." Haseo said o Nerromon. He was keeping his voice surprisingly steady despite the stinging pain.

"You know, that wont scar your face. It should be fine in a little bit. He didn't even break the skin." Keenan said, bored despite the angry cat.

"She went and talked to you! You saw her last! Where is my sister!" Nerromon roared in Haseo's face.

"I have no idea where your sister is. She left my room perfectly fine." Haseo answered.

"Yeah. We saw her walking away safely." Dorugamon said.

"Where did she go!?" Nerromon yelled. He jumped off of Haseo and knocked Dorugamon to the ground.

"I don't know! We didn't even say a word to each other!" Dorugamon said. "Ask Keenan. He was with me!"

"Liar! What did you do with her!" Nerromon roared.

"What's going on?" Cali asked when she entered the room. Haseo was knocked over and had scratch marks. Nerromon was on top of Dorugamon are roaring in his face. And Keenan and Falcomon were just standing out of the way with confused looks on their faces.

"Cali! They did something to Perraulmon!" Nerromon roared in sadness.

"They what!?" Cali asked. She knew Haseo was different, but would he or his brother really hurt Perraulmon?

"No we didn't!" Haseo yelled.

"Liar!" Nerromon yelled franticly. He was on top of Keenan now and was about to shred his face to bits.

"Calm down." Haseo said calmly but sternly. "I know you're upset about your sister, but beating Keenan up is not the way to deal with it. Just calm down, and tell us what happened."

Nerromon stepped off of Keenan and took a few deep breaths to steady himself. "I was doing some work when Kudamon came to talk with me. We had a small chat and then he left. Next thing I know my head feels like its on fire and I know my sister is hurt."

"Alright, the most important thing to do is stay calm. We can't find your sister without your help. When was the last time you saw her?" Haseo asked.

"Before she went to talk with you. You did something to her, didn't you? You blame her for my mistake." Nerromon said as tears came to his eyes.

"Nobody wants to hurt Perraulmon, or you." Cali said as she walked over and started petting the depressed cat. "She's probably fine."

"Or an enemy digimon catnapped her." Dorugamon said bluntly.

"Ryu-nisan!"

"What?"

"Oh no. There's no telling what they'll do!" Nerromon howled.

"Oh, that."

Keenan covered his ears. "Calm down!" he yelled over the cat's yowling. " We need to find out the last person to see her. Then maybe we can figure out what happened to her."

Cali picked up Nerromon and let him cry in her arms. They small group then began walking around and trying to find out where Perraulmon had been before being catnapped. Eventually they found Zero.

"Yes I've seen her." He said.

"You bastard! Where is she!?" Nerromon roared as he attempted to knock down the dragon. However, he slammed into the dragon's chest and fell to the ground with a dazed look on his face.

"Um, sorry about that. We believe something happened to Perraulmon. Where was the last place you saw her?" Cali asked as she picked up the enraged cat.

"Outside. She seemed a little upset that she couldn't help Nerromon, but she cheered up a little bit. I think." Zero replied.

"She wanted to help me? That's just like her." Nerromon said sadly.

"Don't worry Nerromon. I'm sure we'll find her." Cali reassured him. "Would you like to help us Zero?"

"I suppose. I'm open to helping." Zero answered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"We've been searching forever. Where could she have gone?" Keenan asked. The group was now outside and searching the area surrounding the mansion. Nerromon continued to grow more frantic about his missing sister.

"Calm down. I'm sure we'll find her soon." Haseo said.

"Easy for you to say. How do I know you guys aren't in all this?" Nerromon asked somewhat paranoid.

"Because we're your friends. We want to help you find Perraulmon just as much as you want to find her." Keenan said.

"Then find her!" Nerromon snapped.

"Guys!" Falcomon yelled. The three turned to see him pointing to a large pink fox like digimon with scythe like arms. It had a flowing mane of dark blue hair and curling yellow whiskers.

"Ouch. That thing looks like a Kyubimon on steroids." Keenan said.

"Actually that's a pretty good description. It's called Kyukimon. Normally it's a nice Sacred Animal digimon, but something tells me this guy is more like the others we've been fighting." Haseo replied.

"Please, allow me to take care of him." Zero said. He stepped in-between the monster and the two boys. He reached into his chest and pulled out his large sword.

"Ewwww." Cali said.

"Wow. I didn't need to see that." Dorugamon commented.

"As if I wasn't in a bad enough mood already." Nerromon said sarcastically.

"Cyclone Cutter!" Kyukimon roared as he sent a swirling wind at Zero.

"That won't work on me!" Zero yelled as he swung his massive sword and dispelled the wind blades.

"Spirit Slicer!" Kyukimon roared as his blades ignited in light blue flames. He spun into a drill and charged at Zero. Zero blocked the attack with his sword but was hit back by the force of the attack.

"Zero!" Cali yelled. She pulled out her digivice.

"No!" Haseo ordered. "He wants this fight for himself. We can't help him unless he asks for it."

"But what if he gets hurt?" Cali asked.

"He won't. Just trust Zero." Haseo replied with a confident smile. Cali reluctantly put her digivice away.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Zero will be fine." Keenan said.

"Damn right I will be!" Zero called over to them. "You guys haven't even seen what I can really do yet!"

"Tough talk coming from such a small dragon. You're nothing but traitorous trash that needs to be burned away." Kyukimon hissed. "Cyclone Cutter!"

"I told you, that won't work on me! Go, Ryuujin (Dragon King)!" Zero yelled. His large sword split in half and the two large pieces fell to the side. Within the large sword was a large halberd. It had long and extravagant dragon markings on the blade. Zero slashed it down and sent a shockwave of red energy at Kyukimon. It whipped right through the wind and sliced into Kyukimon. A digiegg wasn't left behind.

"See? There was nothing to worry about." Keenan said.

"Wow. You're a lot stronger than I thought Zero." Dorugamon said.

"Of course." Zero said. He walked over and reattached the large pieces to the halberd. He then re-shoved it into his chest.

"OK, ew." Haseo said with a digested look on his face.

"No kidding." Keenan said with a similar look.

"Ooh! Is your other power turning into a big pink gay butterfly?" Dorugamon asked sarcastically. (It's a Bleach joke people. Szayl Aporro Granz.)

"What the hell?" Nerromon asked.

"One, he eats his sword for that. Two, you've been reading my manga without my permission, haven't you?" Haseo asked.

"Maaaaaaaybe." Dorugamon answered with a smile.

"Ok, have you people forgotten that my sister is still gone!?" Nerromon roared.

"Don't worry Nerromon. I'm sure we'll find her soon." Falcomon said. "I hope."


	21. Drink Time!

my statements

**Chapter 21: This Story's Old Enough to Drink! Search and Seizure, Silphymon!**

Loaño looked at Haseo. "Dude," she began. "You look like somebody ran over your cat. Or the cat ran over you."

"Yeah, Haseo, what happened?" Marcus asked.

Haseo explained what he could about Perraulmon's disappearance. When he was done, Marcus looked at Loaño.

"Can't you track digimon?" he asked.

Loaño looked at him. "No. I'm not that much of a mary-sue. It shouldn't be hard, though. Perraulmon can scream like a dead cat yowls."

The two guys looked at her in confusion.

Loaño sighed. "Great. I messed up my sentence. Whatever, let's just find Perraulmon." She went out of the room and began to search.

"How do you stand it, Marcus?" Haseo asked.

"Again, I try not to get on her bad side." Marcus put his hands in his pockets and walked out the opposite way, leaving Haseo dumbfounded.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"C'mon, she might be this way!" Rai called.

"Sorry, Raimundo, but this is as athletic as I get. I'm a bird, in case you've forgotten!" Hawkmon protested.

"Hawkmon, I only play soccer." Rai replied. "I don't see why that is such a problemo."

Hawkmon rolled his eyes. He continued running beside his partner, ignoring the fact that his short stubby legs were really useless on the ground. He preferred to fly more than anything: to feel the wind through his feathers was better than ice cream to him.

But, he couldn't ignore how Rai transported himself either.

So, he carried on. Until Rai stopped suddenly and was looking at something.

"Look, amigo, there are tracks in the ground!" Rai said, pointing at the rough scratches in the dirt.

Hawkmon took a peek. Indeed, they were there. They looked seemingly fresh too. Hawkmon put a claw to them to test it.

"That's a lot of pressure to make a deep mark like that. Couldn't have been Perraulmon, she's too lightweight." He guessed.

"Or they could've been carrying her. But to where, amigo? Why would anyone take Perraulmon, she never hurt anyone!" Rai said.

"Oh, I don't know. She was a meddler, perhaps? Someone I needed to get rid of?" cackled someone. Rai spun to find an Antylamon standing there. A smirk crossed the Antylamon's face. "After all, they were only doing what was ordered."

"Where is my friend?" Rai demanded.

"I'm not telling." Antylamon made a gesture as to zip her lip. "I'm under orders just to eliminate you."

_Just like 23A was after Jas!_ Rai thought fleetingly. "You're not gonna make it, you Demonio Conejo!" he snapped. "Digi-Soul, Charge!" he pulled out his digivice and slammed in his Digi-Soul.

"Hawkmon digivolve to………Halsemon! Spiral Twister!" Halsemon spun around and around, attempting to dislodge the rabbit. But, the Antylamon jumped up to dodge, and threw an attack of her own:

"Arm Bomber!" a sudden psychic shockwave hit Halsemon, throwing him down and making him growl with pain.

"Halsemon! Amigo!" Rai shouted. "You'll not win, Demonio Conejo! Digi-Soul, Full Charge!"

"Halsemon digivolve to………Silphymon!" a winged human stood there now, absorbing the shockwaves as if he didn't have anything better to do.

Silphymon put his hands together and a small electric ball began to form. "Static Force!" he threw the ball at the Antylamon and she managed to get out of the way quickly.

"Hah! So long as I am quick, I will not perish!" she gloated.

Silphymo smiled. "Dodging cannot last forever. Sometime, you must give up! Astral Laser!" Silphymon create duplicates of himself and surrounded Antylamon. Rai strode into the circle of Silphymon and walked up to the trapped Antylamon.

"Where is Perraulmon?" he asked sternly.

"I'm not authorized to talk to midgets." She spat back.

"I don't think you have much of a choice." A Silphymon copy said, raising a glowing finger.

Antylamon growled. "I-I…she is being held in…in…in…" she seemed to be stalling.

But Rai caught it. "Don't stall! Just tell me!" he demanded. "Where is my amigo!?"

Antylamon looked him straight in the eyes. "You won't win. I don't know why you fight back. He wants his revenge. He'll get it, and unfortunately, your 'amigo' happens to be the target. Don't worry, she won't die. Quickly."

Every word made Rai want to order Silphymon to kill this stupid, miserable creature. Antylamon sensed this and smiled.

"Why don't you just kill me now? Won't make a difference, won't get your friend back. She's as good as dead. And so is Duftmon." Antylamon sneered.

Rai was fighting his own anger. Then he gave out. "Do it." He grumbled, walking out of the way.

"Astral Laser!" the real Silphymon sent his copies in to destroy Antylamon. The egg was left behind, proving that the Antylamon was really real.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Uhg…my head…" Perrualmon mewed weakly.

"Hello, little kitty." Someone said sweetly. It wasn't a sweet, honest-sweet, it was sick-psychopathic-sweet.

Perraulmon's hear jumped. "No…" she whispered. "No, no, NO!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Loaño caught Rai as he stormed back.

"Whoa Beaner, where's the fire!?" she asked. Rai looked up at him, and then to the accompanying Nerromon. The cat's red eyes were even redder with tears.

"I'm sorry, amigo. (I'm just guessing) Tu vuestra hermana es ida a…a…morir…" he murmured.

Nerromon cast a horrified look to the ground. "No. She won't. I won't let her." He turned around and walked slowly back.

Silphymon sighed. As did Rai. Cali came up to them, with Haneshiro with her.

"What's wrong with Nerromon, other than what's wrong already?" she asked.

Rai and Silphymon wouldn't tell. They knew it would break her heart. Haneshiro saw the look in his eyes and understood. He put his arm around Cali's shoulders and walked her away.


	22. Darkness

my statements

**Chapter 22: Heart and Darkness**

"Slow the hell down!" Relena yelled angrily.

"Why? Don't you want to find Perraulmon?" Haseo asked confusedly. He had no idea why Relena was so mad.

"Yes! But I also want to be able to keep up with you two." Relena panted.

"I think we were going a little too fast Otouto." Dorugamon pointed out.

"Sorry. I just want to find Perraulmon as soon as possible." Haseo apologized.

"No. I shouldn't be complaining about not being able to keep up. Not in a situation like this." Relena apologized.

"No, you shouldn't apologize. I'll slow down. I'll stay back here with you. Two sets of eyes are better than one." Haseo said. Dorugamon smirked and understood what Haseo wanted him to do. He quickly sped ahead of the two to continue searching. "Why did Ryu-niisan leave?"

"Well you had only been talking about the two of us. I think he thought you wanted him to leave us alone." Relena said with a slight blush.

"Oh." Haseo said as his face broke out into a much brighter red.

Relena looked away in an attempt to avoid embarrassing eye contact. She looked down at his still bandaged hand. "What happened to your hand?"

"Oh! Uh, well, uhm n-nothing." Haseo said quietly.

"Yeah. What really happened?" Relena asked impatiently. "Come on Haseo. You can't lie to me, and I want to know if you're hurt."

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Haseo said quickly. He turned away and ran to catch up with his brother.

"Get your ass back here Haseo!" Relena yelled. "Ryou!"

Keenan sighed. He had watched the whole see unfold from behind a few trees. 'Should I tell her? Well it's not like Haseo will.'

"Oh, hey Keenan." Relena said. "Hi Falcomon."

"Hello Relena." Falcomon said.

"Hey Relena. Listen about Haseo. He did that to his hand. His back was starting to act up, so he…"Keenan trailed off.

"I figured." Relena said quietly. "That idiot. He never tells me anything. He doesn't want me to worry about him. It's still hard for him to open up to even us."

"Yeah. I really worry about Haseo. Sometimes, he doesn't seem like he's changed at all." Keenan replied as he thought about how Haseo had been earlier that day. "I'm worried about him. I wish he would trust us a little more."

"I know what you mean, but Haseo just isn't that kind of person. It's hard for him to trust people after everything he's been through. But that's our job. To be here for him, and show him he can trust people." Relena said. "I'm sure he isn't hiding anything too big from us."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So you still won't tell them about that?" Dorugamon asked.

"I can't. At least, not yet." Haseo answered. He put the necklace back on and it landed next to his other one. He picked the other one up and looked at it. It was a necklace similar to Loaño's. However, the design was different. It was an eight-pointed star, with an X in the middle. It was a dark grey, almost black.

"I still remember the day the Boss gave that to you. Do you think he knew what was going to happen?" Dorugmon asked.

"I don't know. He said I should always keep this close to me, and I have. But sometimes carrying this Darkness is hard." Haseo said. "But it's my job. Just like carrying this." He said as he lifted up the necklace.

"I want it!" a voice roared. A large monster landed behind Haseo. He however, didn't even turn around. "Look at me you little freak!"

"You're Kimeramon, correct?" Haseo asked. "Do you know where Perraulmon is?"

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't. I'll tell you if you give me that crest." Kimeramon sneered.

"No. Digisoul, Bio-Overdrive." Haseo said calmly. His digivice shattered and surrounded him and Dorugamon. "Alphamon!"

"Acid Viper!" Kimeramon shouted as he shot a green energy attack at Alphamon.

"Tsukuyomi." Alphamon said as he drew one of his swords. A white energy shield covered him and reflected the attack. "I won't ask again. Where is Perraulmon?"

"I won't tell garbage like you! How can you live with yourself? Fusing with a human? Have you now shame?!" Kimeramon roared.

"The only trash here is you. Working for that bastard. Have you no shame?" Alphamon asked.

"I am merely fulfilling my reason for existence. It is my job to work for him, so I will. And right now, he wants that crest!" Kimeramon roared as he swung all of his arms at Alphmon.

"Amaterasu!" Alphamon yelled as he swung his other sword and shot a black energy wave. It slashed cleanly through Kimeramon and he exploded. An egg was not left behind. Alphamon landed and reverted to Haseo and Dorugamon.

"Why does he want my crest?" Haseo asked. "And why did he kidnap Perraulmon?"

"I don't know. But I do know that things are starting to get hairy. We need to be careful if your dad is after us." Dorugamon said. "Maybe you shouldn't have run off from Relena and MikeGatomon."

"You were the one that ran off first. Just so that you could try to give Relena and myself some alone time." Haseo said as he looked at his brother. It was as close to glaring as he got. He buttoned up his cloak again without looking at either necklace.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Haseo was eight.

"What's that?" Haseo asked curiously.

"This is a special necklace that a good friend of mine gave me." GranDracmon answered.

"It looks cool." Haseo said.

"I agree! That looks really cool!" Dorumon agreed from next to Haseo.

"You know, it was three years ago today, that I found you Haseo. Happy Birthday." GranDracmon said as he put the necklace on Haseo's neck. "You must carry this with you at all times. It's very important that nobody but you has this."

"Why?" Haseo asked as e looked at it.

"This holds the Darkness and the Heart," GranDracmon answered. "The Darkness of the digital world, and the Heart of a righteous knight."

"Darkness." Haseo said as he looked at it.

"You are the only one that can hold this. Keep it safe at all costs, even if I'm not here to help. Understood?" he asked.

"Understood Boss." Haseo replied with a smile.

"And it's your job to protect him." GranDracmon said.

"You got it Boss." Dorumon said. "Come on Otouto, let's go play."

"Right." Haseo said. The two ran off to go play.

GranDracmon sighed. 'I'm sorry you two, but it's time for me to go. Your lives are really going to change tomorrow. But you both need to stay strong. Never separate, always stay by each other's side. I hope you find you real parents someday Haseo. Good luck both of you.'


	23. Holy Hell!

my statements

**Chapter 23: What the Hell!!**

Rai sat on the couch, a pillow over his face. He didn't hear Haneshiro come up, but he did feel him sit on his legs.

He swore in Spanish. Haneshiro looked at him. "So, that's how people sleep in Mexico?" he asked.

The boy got cross. "No," he replied, pulling his legs out from under Haneshiro. "But we don't sit on people's legs. The reason the pillow's on my head is that I'm frustrated."

"Oh, so you _can_ speak English!" Haneshiro breathed, "Every word that comes out of your mouth is Spanish or something."

Rai rolled his eyes. "Got a problemo?" he asked,

Haneshiro shrugged. "No, just wondering." He paused, then his face got more serious. "Why didn't you answer Cali?"

"Because, amigo, it's for her own good." Rai responded, putting the pillow back over his face. "You don't' know Cali like I do."

It was Haneshiro's turn to get cross. "Hey, don't say that!" he snapped. "I know Cali just as well as you!"

Rai threw the pillow off and sat up. "Really? Tell me then, what do you know?" he asked snottily.

After no response, Rai got off the couch and went into the kitchen. Haneshiro sighed and leaned back, happy for having more space.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Nerromon, get your black-furred ass into your bed. You need to sleep!" Yuka shouted. Keenan flinched at her harsh language.

Nerromon looked to Keenan, hoping for some backup. Now, everyone had been busy and stressed-out looking for Perraulmon, but none more stressed-out then Nerromon. His eyes were drooping, his fur was dirty, and hell, even his bandanna was on backwards!

Yuka's words did make sense. He needed every ounce of sleep he could get to help find her.

"Fine." He hissed tiredly. Even his fiery attitude was dimming. He walked slowly into his room and flopped onto his bed with exhaustion.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Every time he tried, however, he didn't see, hear, or feel anything. He didn't dream. At least until he tried the fiftieth time.

He saw Perraulmon sitting on a metallic table. She was strapped down, and her wings were pinned back so she couldn't use them. Some sort of shadow was moving towards her, and she scrabbled against the table to get away.

"Don't worry, everything'll be alright," the figure said.

Nerromon tried to run, but he found himself somewhere else, outside of the…the…

Camps! He was outside the camps! The buildings were brick, long and rectangular with plenty of space. Fences surrounded the area, but he was inside of them.

It wasn't long before he saw a small furry dragon walking up to him. It was dressed in samurai-like armor, and held a high demeanor.

"Who the hell…?" Nerromon began, but the digimon had begun to speak.

"My name is Ryuudamon." It said. "What you have seen…tell me."

Nerromon narrowed his eyes. "Why? Why should I? I want to _find_ her, not tell _you_ where she is."

"You love your sister, you are very loyal to her. But, you are more loyal to your mistakes." Ryuudamon said.

"What are you, Yoda!?" Nerromon spat. "Don't tell me what I am loyal to and what I'm not! I don't need your advice!"

Ryuudamon showed no signs of angering, which annoyed him. He wanted this dragon to get pissed off.

"You are. Face it. You spend more time brooding over mistakes than realizing that they are in the past." Ryuudamon said calmly. "I once had a friend like this. He was human, and had a similar attitude towards life as you do. He made a few mistakes, but he put them behind him and found a loyal partner."

"What're you saying, Yoda?" Nerromon asked. "That I just give up!?"

Ryuudamon laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm saying that you must put everything behind you. Yggdrasil, the camps, everything."

"So, put my own sister behind me? Turn my back on her!?" Nerromon growled.

Ryuudamon rolled his eyes, took out a small katana, and whacked him over the head with the hilt. Nerromon hissed and closed his eyes angrily.

When he opened them, he was awake. And the throbbing pain in his skull told him that it wasn't a dream.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nerromon walked out to where Perraulmon was seen last. He scrabbled at the earth for a second, smelling cut grass and dust. Until finally, his sister's scent drifted to his nose.

"Gotcha." He muttered with satisfaction.

He ran into the mansion, straight into Loaño. He rammed his head into her leg, which felt like throwing his head up against steel (which hurts).

"Ow…" he gasped.

"Hey Nerromon, what's wrong!?" Cali asked, picking him up and holding him close in her arms like a normal housecat. For once, he didn't care.

"Guys. I've got her scent dug up, I just need a good tracker." He explained as Cali rubbed the two sore spots on his forehead.

Everyone murmured amongst themselves. Yuka and Grimmon were out, so were Keenan and Falcomon. Even Dorugamon, that proud digimon, also gave up.

Kidd stepped up. "I can track." He said.

Dominic looked surprised. "I always thought that big nose of yours was for sniffing asses!" he said. Everyone began to laugh.

Kidd grumbled angrily. "Say it again, Ken, I dare you."

Dominic snapped. "My name isn't Ken!"

"Funny, your hair looks just like his…" Kidd mumbled.

Dominic tried to charge the wolf, but Jay held him back by one arm, and Haseo had the other. Loaño grabbed Kidd's sash and held him from there. Even then he didn't move.

"Cool it." Haseo said. Dominic calmed down and shook both of them off.

"Good save, Shiro-chan (Bleach joke)." Loaño said, letting go of Kidd. Haseo rolled his eyes and backed up.

"Listen. I can track. Pretty well, too." Kidd said.

"It's an old scent. Are you sure?" Nerromon asked.

Kidd just nodded. He walked outside, signaling that he would wait out there.

Loaño looked at Nerromon, as if she could feel what he was feeling right now. Marcus gave her a look, and she snapped out of it and walked outside to watch out for Kidd.

Nerromon jumped down, out of Cali's arms. He purred thank-you (which was kind of scratchy) and padded outside. He could feel small goose-eggs form on his head.

_I was wrong. I shouldn't have called him Yoda. I should've called him Rafiki. _He thought with a purr as he reached the outdoors.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Here you go, Perraulmon. Some fresh water." Someone laid a bowl of water at Perraulmon's mouth. She opened her eyes to find Shrike.

"S…Shrike?" she mumbled. The girl's face was cleaner than when they last met, her brown hair tied up in a tight ponytail. Her green eyes were sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, Perraulmon. If we could free you, we would, trust us. But we can't, not now." She replied quietly. "C'mon, you'll pull through." She encouraged.

"Wheres…wheres…" Perraulmon couldn't form the name of Shrike's digimon partner.

"Luna?" Shrike guessed. "She's fine." She gently petted Perraulmon's side. She felt the marks where he had been messing with her. "He wants it, doesn't he?"

Perraulmon nodded. "So he can kill me…he won't let him have it, though." She explained.

"I don't understand…" Shrike muttered. "how one human can cause all of this destruction."

"I don't either. I've made contact with Brother…" Perraulmon said quietly.

Shrike looked confused. "How? I thought that was turned off!"

Perraulmon looked to the shadows in one corner of the room, where a pair of pure green eyes glinted. "I had some help."


	24. It's Been Ever So Long

THE SEA

**I'm sorry for taking so long! I realize it's been a long time since I've updated. I really want to apologize for taking so long. My computer was dead for a while and then it lost connection to the internet and then all sorts of crap happened! On the bright side I managed to start my own Digimon story if anybody is interested!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own it a month ago, and I don't own it now.**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Chapter 24: Meeting Relena**

"Where are we going?" Haseo asked quietly. He, Thomas, and Yosuya were inside Thomas's limousine. They had just said good-bye to Loaño, Masaru, and the digimon. And due to a certain group of a false god's bitches, Yosuya's house had a lot of repairs being done to it.

"We're heading for my home. That's where the two of you will be staying for a little while. Your house was damaged during the Royal Knight's attacks." Thomas answered. Haseo nodded in understanding and turned back to looking out the car window.

"Do you recognize anything?" Yosuya asked with a kind smile.

"Kind of. I don't know." Haseo replied.

Thomas stared at Haseo with a somewhat worried look. From what he had heard, Keenan had been shocked by what he and Falcomon had seen on the car ride to their house. But Haseo didn't seem to care. He just watched the buildings and people pass by without so much as a single word.

"Are you feeling alright?" Thomas asked. "I mean is your stomach feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Haseo replied quietly without looking at him.

Yosuya put an arm around Haseo and hugged him closer. The top half of his face that could be seen above the cloak collar looked surprised and he pulled away fearfully. He looked over at Yosuya with a mixture of sadness, apology, and fear. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he hesitantly turned back and looked out the window.

'Oh boy.' Thomas thought. 'We have a lot of work to do.'

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"We're home!" Thomas called into the large house. Haseo looked around the large room in curiosity. The house had looked enormous from the outside and it reminded him of his old home. The Boss had a large mansion that he and Ryu-nisan also lived in, however it was slightly larger than this.

He frowned when he remembered his old home. How long had it been since his father died? That horrific day that had come right after his birthday. Just thinking about it made his eyes start to water up. He hid his face between his cloaks collar and his hat. He didn't want to cause any trouble, and he knew his crying would cause a fuss.

"Welcome home Thomas." A sweet voice said. Haseo looked up to see a young girl in a blue dress. She had long blonde hair and caring blue eyes. She had a blue bow in her hair, but none of that was what caught Haseo's attention. She was sitting in a bizarre chair. It had wheels attached to it and she seemed to be very skilled in moving around in it. "Hello Yosuya."

"Hello Relena. How are you feeling?" Yosuya asked. She bent down and gave the girl a small hug. The girl, apparently named Relena, hugged back. Yosuya stood up and looked to Haseo. "This is my son, Ryou." She introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Relena said with a smile. She moved a little closer and held out her hand. Haseo shook it lightly and he noticed how fragile the girl felt. "My name is Relena Norstein." she introduced. "It's nice to meet you Ryou."

Haseo frowned when he heard her call him that. Ryou. Everyone around him was calling him Ryou, but he didn't even remember the name. He felt strange whenever he heard the name. For as far back as he could remember he was Haseo, not Ryou. And yet everyone continued calling him Ryou! It was so frustrating, but it felt weird.

Haseo suddenly realized he was being impolite and removed his hat. It revealed long whit hair that fell across his eyes in places and two green lines under his eyes. His eyes themselves seemed strange as well. They seemed like yellow cat eyes, and that wasn't just a saying. They seemed like actual cat eyes.

"Wow, those markings look pretty cool." Relena said. "But, it kind of looks like your crying."

Haseo looked away from Relena and he felt his face heat up slightly. He had never felt this way before and he suddenly wanted away from this girl. She seemed really nice, but something seemed wrong. And then he suddenly felt sadness wash over him. He didn't deserve someone to be nice to him, not after what he did. But, what did he do?

"Hey, are you alright?" Relena asked concernedly.

"I-I, um, y-yeah I'm alright." Haseo stuttered.

"Are you sure? You look like you're about to cry." Relena said.

Yosuya moved in front of her son and bent down to eye level. "Are you alright? He look really pale." She said with a concerned look on her face.

"I, I, I don't feel well." He stuttered before he suddenly burst into tears. Yosuya put her arms around him and gently rubbed his back as Haseo cried harder and harder.

"There, there, it's alright." Yosuya said soothingly as she rubbed and patted his back.

"I want Ryu-nisan." He sobbed. "I want my brother!" he cried. He cried and cried until he felt like his chest would explode. He pulled away from Yosuya and tried to calm down and started taking deep breaths. "Why did he go away?" he asked as he put his arms around himself and dropped down to his knees. "Why didn't he let me go too?"

Relena rolled over and weakly got out of her chair. She stood in front of him and hugged him. "It's alright." She said. "What happened Ryou?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Haseo replied quietly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that night, Haseo sat on the sofa alone. He had been extremely embarrassed by his sudden out burst. Shortly after Relena calmed him down, he had taken a bath in the large bathroom. Looked down at the clothes he was wearing, a button up dress shirt and black dress shorts. Apparently Thomas's family was very big on rules and dressing to impress so Thomas didn't have any casual clothing for him to wear.

He felt his still wet hair and looked up at it. The hair fell to his shoulders and a little further down on his back and the wet hair completely fell into his eyes. 'I need a haircut he thought.

"Hey Haseo, dinner is ready." Relena said as she rolled into the room. Haseo got up without a word and walked next to Relena with his hands in his pockets. Relena asked him a few questions, but he ignored them and followed her to the dinning room. They walked in to the large room and Haseo sat next to Yosuya.

"Where's Father?" Relena asked.

"He had some business to attend to." Thomas answered. "You know, I'm still surprised you were able to talk him into letting you guys stay here."

"Well for one, we're pretty good friends. And also I didn't have to talk him into it. I didn't even ask." Yosuya said.

"Right, you just implied that you two needed a place to stay. Not to mention he's terrified of you." Thomas added. "He bent closer to Haseo and pretended to whisper, "Your mother is scarier than she looks." Relena chuckled and Yosuya rolled her eyes.

"You make it sound like I'm some wolf in sheep's clothing." Yosuya said.

"Well Kidd once described you as luring people in with sweetness, and then biting their necks and paralyzing them with venom so you could drag them back to your evil lair and feast on them and lay eggs in their skeleton." Thomas said.

"Nice. Make me sound evil in front of m son." Yosuya said sarcastically. The dinner continued and almost everyone talked politely, except for Haseo. He remained quiet through the meal and only gave short quiet answers when people asked him something directly.

After dinner was finished Thomas decided to try and get to know Haseo a bit better. "Hey Ryou?" he asked. Haseo frowned when he heard himself being called Ryou again, but he turned and looked at Thomas all the same. " I thought we could play a game." He said as he raised a small wooden box.

"I guess." Haseo replied glumly. He and Thomas both sat on one of the sofas in the living room while Relena watched TV. Thomas carefully took the pieces out and revealed the box was the board for the game.

"It's called chess." Thomas said.

"I know." Haseo said. "I used to play it with…" he trailed off as he began thinking of his family and friends.

"You already know how to play?" Thomas asked. Haseo nodded. Thomas set up the board and they began playing.

"Don't go easy on me. I want you to play for real." Haseo said quietly after beating Thomas in 5 turns. Thomas looked at Haseo in surprise, but then nodded his head. They game began again and within a few moves Haseo was beaten.

"Are you sure you want me to go all out?" Thomas asked.

Haseo stared at the board before frowning. This reminded him of the first time he had actually played against the Boss. He could feel his face grow red and his eyes watered. He missed them all so much. He felt his chest tighten and he glared at the board before hitting the board off of the table.

"Ryou!" Thomas yelled. Haseo got up from his seat and walked up stairs. "I'm going to bed." He said be fore walking down one of the halls and into the room he was going to use. He walked over and sat on the bed and curled up. He began silently crying as he thought of all of his friends and family. Either they were dead, or they abandoned him.

He cried and cried until he couldn't anymore and then he just sat on the bed. He remained curled up and didn't move. He didn't look up when he heard the door open, or when he heard someone ask "Are you alright?"

"Go away." He replied.

He felt the bed sink in a little bit as his mother got on the bed and sat next to him. She put an arm around him but he pulled away from her touch. Yosuya frowned but tried again.

"Go away!" Haseo yelled as he pulled away. He moved over on the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. He curled up again and Yosuya watched him with tearful eyes. "Please, just get out." He said quietly.

"Ryou," she began.

"No!" He yelled as he grabbed his head and tears streamed down his face. "No! No! No! I'm not Ryou! My name is Haseo." He sobbed. This time he didn't pull away from Yosuya when she got up and hugged him. She sat next to him on the bed and hugged him tightly as tears fell down his face and landed on her shirt.

"I'm sorry. You're right, you're not Ryou. When I saw you I was so overwhelmed with happiness. All I could think was 'I found him. I found my son.' I expected you to be a lot like you used to be, but I see now that that wasn't fair. You've had your own life and adventures with your family in the digital world, but I was to close-minded to think about that. I'm sorry Haseo." Yosuya said as her own tears began to fall down her face.

They stayed like that for a while before Haseo fell asleep in his mother's arms. But before he did he whispered a quiet, "I forgive you." But it was just to help his mother feel better. Deep down, it still hurt. And before he fell asleep he thought 'I don't want to wake up if it means I'll feel so bad again.'

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

(Present time)

Haseo leaned back in his chair at his desk. He looked out the window at the full moon and thought about that time when he felt so alone.

"Are you OK Otouto?" Dorugamon asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Haseo replied. "I've just been thinking about a lot of stuff lately."

"You mean about what's been going on with Cali, and Jasper, and Perraulmon?" Dorugamon asked.

"Yeah, and what happened a while ago." Haseo answered.

"What do you mean?" Dorugamon asked.

"Even before I remember everything we had done, I still felt guilty. I didn't want to feel so badly anymore and I didn't think I deserved anybody being nice to me." Haseo answered.

"Otouto." Dorugamon said concernedly.

"But now I know that's not true. Relena, Thomas, Keenan, my mother, and everyone else helped me believe that I did deserve to be happy. And I think, Nerromon thinks the same thing." Haseo said. "I think he blames himself for something, so he's trying to shun everyone around him."

"I think your right." Dorugamon agreed. "What do you think we should do?"

"I think, we should help him."


	25. ScoobyDoo Refrences

**This chapter starts out in the Human World. I don't own SnowAgumon, this is Tsuki-kun's character. **

**Chapter 25: Let's Split Up, Gang!**

"Sarah! Sarah, look!" a large white dinosaur digimon called out. His crystal claws were wrapped around a small notebook with a pencil in the binding.

"What is it, SnowAgumon?" Sarah Damon came into the room from the kitchen, wping her hands with a towel.

"It's Joe Kido. Wonder what he wants…" SnowAgumon replied.

"Joe?" Sarah said in confusion. "I thought he was in the Digital World…?" she opened the front door to reveal the blue-haired man pushing up his glasses impatiently. His partner, Gomamon, was beside him, holding a fat manila file in his mouth.

"Sarah, where's Spencer?" Joe asked, breathless.

"In the back…what's wrong, Joe?" Sarah asked, concerned. "You look like you ran all the way from the Digital World to get here! Let me make you something to eat, come in, come in!"

Joe and Gomamon just stumbled in and collapsed on the couch. SnowAgumon looked at them curiously and wrote down a few notes in his notebook.

"Is this about Marcus? Or Loaño? Did they get themselves into trouble?" Sarah asked from the kitchen, where the smell of food wafted from.

"More than they know." Joe replied grimly.

Suddenly, Spencer burst in, BantyoLeomon behind him. "Joe Kido, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

Joe swallowed his nervousness, realizing that his tone was curious, not suspicious. "Um…I was just about to explain it to Sarah…but I guess it helps that you're here now. Gomamon?" he requested. Gomamon spit out the fat manila folder into Joe's hands.

"So, what is it?" BantyoLeomon urged. Joe got up and walked to the kitchen, slapping the fat folder onto the table.

"Do you guys know anything about missing children?" Joe asked sternly. "I had Ken do some research on some missing kids he was hired to find, but he and Wormmon never found them."

Sarah looked surprised. "There was a girl who lived down the road who went missing about a year or two ago…"

"And a pair of Brazilian brothers too. Actually, several children have gone missing in the past two years…" SnowAgumon answered, checking his notes.

"You wrote it down?" Spencer asked.

"It seemed important." SnowAgumon shrugged. "Sue me."

"What were their names?" Joe asked. "It's important."

Sarah thought for a moment… "The girl that went missing? Her name was Cali Rayner, I think…"

"And the two boys' names were Raimundo Loranos and his younger brother Jasper." SnowAgumon said. "Those two had digimon partners, a Hawkmon and a Dracomon."

Joe nodded his head. "They were there. Did Cali have a partner, or two?" he asked suddenly.

SnowAgumon checked his notes. "No. She just went missing around the same day the Loranos brothers did."

"She does now. There names are Nerromon and Perraulmon." Joe said. SnowAgumon froze, and his pencil broke in his claws.

"N-Nerromon?" he whispered. Memories haunted his mind…

Joe nodded. "You know him?"

SnowAgumon shook his head quickly. "Not well," he lied, "Just, when you see him next, tell him I said I'm sorry. He'll know what I'm talking about."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

In the Digital World, Nerromon trotted outside and sat beside Kidd, waiting for the others to get ready.

"How long do you think it will take?" Nerromon asked.

"Listen, buddy, I know how concerned you are, just leave it to me." Kidd answered confidently.

Nerromon lashed his tail. "How can I not worry! This is my sister!" he cursed the wolf digimon's apparent incompetence in some sort of German.

Kidd flicked his ears. "You sound like someone I know." he said suspiciously. Nerromon froze, realizing he shouldn't have done what he did. "But, whatever. Keep your own secrets. I've got enough buried."

"What, a girlfriend we don't know about?"

"She wasn't my girlfriend, no matter how many times she said it." Kidd growled. "She was an annoyance, and I hated her guts."

"Who?" Nerromon asked.

Kidd just flicked his tail dismissively, ending the conversation.

"We're ready!" Jay called out. They turned around to see her, GG and the others coming towards them.

"We tried to get Yuka and Jas to stay, but they wouldn't." Dominic commented. "They claim they're old enough and crap like that."

Angry, Jasper shouted, "Lockheed and I will protect Yuka!" Yuka, who was next to him and riding Grimmon, blushed compulsively and Grimmon laughed.

"I'm sure you will…" Keenan grumbled irritably, pushing himself in between his sister and Jasper. Kristy pulled him back by the collar and scolded him, causing Jasper and Yuka to turn red and Rai to laugh his ass off.

Cali and Haneshiro were together, talking quietly. Nerromon flapped his wings and floated up to rest on her shoulders, like CrystalGatomon did to Yosuya. She scratched his cheek and he did that raspy purr thing.

"Alright, let's ship out!" Loaño said.

Kidd lashed his tail and took a deep breath. "Yep, let's do this." He began to walk, they began to follow.

And follow.

And follow. For at least three miles they followed Kidd and the trail. Until, eventually, he stopped.

"What is it, Kidd?" Thomas asked.

"It splits up." Kidd growled.

"What?" Nanami yelled.

"How can it split up?" Yoshi wondered.

"They must've done something to duplicate her scent and lead us off." Lalamon suggested.

"Either way, it splits into three. We're gonna have to split up and go our own way. Loaño, Marcus, Thomas, Nanami, Yoshi, Keenan and Kristy come with me. Haseo, Relena, Dominic, Jay, Shiro and Cali, you guys go to the right. And, since I don't want Yosuya near me, Yosyua, Sampson, Rai, Jasper, and Yuka take the left." Kidd decided.

They all split up into their groups.

"Well, at least Kidd knows how to please." Haseo said with a smile as he put his intact arm around Relena.

"Sure, he knows us. Plus, if he didn't put me with you, I'd put peanut butter in his mouth." She smiled.

Dominic looked at Jasper walking beside Yuka. "Jas is gonna have hell to pay when this is over." He joked.

Jay smiled. "Well, they _are_ only ten."

Relena looked surprised. "Well, Loaño's whole family; minus Davis, Yolei, and Ken went on their first Digital World adventure when they were ten. Hell, Kari and T.K. were younger."

"Keenan doesn't know that." Haneshiro pointed out.

"He should cut them some slack; I lived here since I was five." Haseo said.

"Yes, well, you're not hitting on his sister." Nerromon grumbled.

Dorugamon flicked a wing. "Don't you laugh? Ever?"

"Naw, he just swears in German!" Kidd shouted to them. Nerromon cursed in English and curled closer to Cali's neck. She laughed and scratched his head, going softer over the small X scar on his forehead.

Dorugamon was starting to get suspicious. "Where did you get that scar?" he wondered.

Nerromon knew what he was trying to do and came up with a lie quickly. "Born with it." He snapped. It detoured Dorugamon for a bit, but he growled impatiently. Cali just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, let's-a-go!" Kidd shouted. He took another deep snuff and walked into the woods.

"Now I know why Kidd's so good at sniffing things out." Cali said.

"How?" Haneshiro wondered.

"He snuffs crack."

Haseo put his hurt hand to his chin. "Hmm…wonder where he gets from… huh, Ryu-niisan?" he said with a joking tone.

"Not me, Otouto!!" Dorugamon said nervously, waving his small arms like a madman. "I don't sell the stuff!"

"He was joking, Dorugamon." Mikemon said, her tail curling with amusement. Dorugamon let out a puff of air as an alleviated sigh and muttered something to himself that sounded like 'Thank God'.

**About Kidd's apparent 'girlfriend', she'll come in later…**

**Kidd: Damn, I hate her ass…**

**Don't worry, yeesh. I have a plan!**

**Kidd: I HATE that you control what we do.**

**Hey, Tsuki-kun technically controls you too!**

**Kidd: NOOO! He'll find some way for Yosuya to beat me up! Why'd I quit lawschool!?**

**How in hell did you even get accepted into lawschool!**

**Kidd: It helps when you can make people piss themselves.**


	26. Run Away, it's Rosettamon BM!

THE SEA

**What, were you expecting me to wait another month? Hell no!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 26: Parrallelmon, and KiddGarurumon's 'Girlfriend'**

'I can't believe I'm stuck with these guys.' Rai thought. 'I mean really, couldn't Cali have come this way too? I don't want to be stuck with two kids, and to swooning adults.'

"So Kidd has a girlfriend. I'll have to remember to ask Joe to get her a brain scan. You know, make sure she's okay in the head." Yosuya said with a smile.

"It's pretty obvious that there's something wrong with her if she likes Kidd." CrystalGatomon agreed.

"Why don't you guys like Kidd?" Jasper asked.

"Multiple reasons really, but mainly because he sucks at babysitting." Yosuya replied with a grim smile.

"I hate to get in the way of your wonderful relationship with Kidd, but it did turn out for the best in the end." Sampson said.

"I guess." Yosuya replied with a sigh.

"Yosuya's weird." Jasper whispered to Yuka.

"No, she just doesn't like Kidd for some reason. She's nice to everyone else, except the bad guys. In fact back in the human world whenever she visited my mom and dad she would bring some candy for me." Yuka said with a smile. "She just really doesn't get along with Kidd."

"Yuppers, apparently he just stinks at babysitting." Lockheed said.

"You really shouldn't hate him Yosuya. If he hadn't skipped out on babysitting, for a good reason remember, then Haseo wouldn't have met Dorumon." Sampson said.

"True but he also wouldn't have been separated from me for five years, had amnesia, watched his adoptive father die, get experimented on by my psychopathic ex-husband, or have a lot of mental problems after the digimon left like depression, suicidal tendencies, or separation anxiety." Yosuya said.

"All I'm saying is that it worked out in the end for the most part." Sampson replied. "And you grew up a lot while you were searching for him."

"What do you mean?" Yosuya asked with curiosity.

"Well, back when the expedition first started you were easily scared by everything. You were unsure of yourself and had some self-esteem issues. But now after everything you and CrystalGatomon have been through, you grown up and you've conquered all of your fears and you've hardened your resolve. You don't back down from anything anymore." Sampson said with a smile.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you to say." Yosuya said as she hugged him.

'Please don't start kissing.' Rai and Hawkmon both thought.

"Oh yuck! I think I'm going to throw up!" a loud voice yelled. A small black hole like portal opened up in front of the group. A large white monster stepped out of it and looked at them with one large eye. The rest of it's body was white, and was hunched over slightly. He had large purple claws and it looked like it's hide was like armor.

"What is that?" Jasper asked.

"A Mega level digimon called Parallelmon." Grimon answered. "This is not a fight for us. Leave it to Yosuya and Sampson."

"We can't just sit back and watch!" Rai protested.

"Yes you can, trust me. Parallelmon has the ability to send digimon into an alternate dimension and absorb their power." Grimmon answered, well grimly.

"That's right! Who's first?" Parallelmon asked.

"Nobody! We're going to take you ort before you can do anything!" Yosuya said. "Digi-soul, Full-charge! Overdrive!" she and Sampson both called as they helped there partners evolve.

"Kudamon warp digivolve to, Sleipmon!" he yelled as the thin ferret, fox, whatever started glowing. When he stopped he stood as a tall six-legged centaur covered in red armor. He had a large quiver of arrows on his back and an automatic firing crossbow on his right arm. In his left arm was a large shield with many complex designs covering it.

"CrystalGatomon warp digivolve to, Rosettamon!" she cried as she began glowing. When she stopped she was a large cat monster that was the same size as Sleipmon. From the waist up she was entirely covered in purple armor that ended in clawed gloves and half of he face was covered by a white mask, while the other half was pure black with one red eye showing. The bottom half of her was a large rose that had the look of a flowing dress and floating behind her head was a translucent veil of light.

"Looks like I get to take out two Royal Knights! How lucky for me!" Parallelmon said with what would have been a smile. "Absorbent Bang!" he cried as he launched an energy shot from his eye. The two knights dodged it and began there attacks.

"Inferno Frost!" Sleipmon cried as he fired an arrow at Parrallelmon. The arrow bounced off of Parallelmon's tough hide, be covered his arm in ice.

"Thorn Claw!" Rosettamon yelled as she slashed Parrallelmon's other arm with her glowing claws. Parallelmon jumped back and laughed.

"Is that all you can do! How pathetic!" he cackled, but stopped and looked at his arm. "What the hell!?" he cried when he saw the small scratch start glowing and widening until it was a large slash on his arm. He glared at Rosettamon and roared "What the hell did you do!?"

"The Thorn Claw is a lot more than just a scratch. The energy in the claws is actually a storm of microscopic needles. Those needles attack the bonds that hold a digimon together and destroys them on a cellular level. I don't even have to make full contact for it to take effect." Rosettamon answered with an unseen smirk.

"Absorbent Bang!" Parallelmon cried as he shot a larger beam at Rosettamon.

"Niflheim!" Sleipmon cried as his shield began glowing and he jumped in the way of the attack. The shield and attack collided and Sleipmon disappeared in a flash of light.

"Sleipmon!" Rosettamon cried in distress.

"Ha ha ha ha! That's exactly what will happen to all of you!" Parallelmon yelled triumphantly.

"Wrong!" Yosuya yelled. "You might think that you've one but you're dead wrong! After everything We've been through do you really think that anyone here would loose to you!?"

"Considering the oversized horsie just went away, I'd say yes." Parallelmon cackled.

"For such a large eye, you sure can't see much can you?" a familiar voice asked. Kudamon stood where Sleipmon had been a few minutes before. "I used my shield to stop your blast but it drained a lot of my power. Do you mind if I ask you to finish him, my dear Rose?"

"Not at all." Rosettamon answered. "Ready Yosuya?"

"Of course. Digisoul, Overdrive Burst!" Yosuya yelled as she slammed her crimson red digisoul into her digivice.

"Rosettamon digivolve to, Rosettamon Burst Mode!" she cried. She now stood a little taller than Sampson, not counting the large metal ears. She now stood on two legs with similar purple armor to that on the rest of her body. The rose had moved to cover under her waist and grew downward in the back to the point where it almost touched the ground.

"It's time for you to go." Rosettamon said as she undid the ribbon around her neck. It glowed and lengthened as it turned into a necklace of jade crystals. "Yasakani no Magatama!" she cried as it snapped forward and acted like a whip. It struck Parallelmon and knocked him backwards. He reared up but was suddenly frozen.

"Yata no Kagami!" Rosettamon cried as she held a large mirror in front of her as a shield. She drew the necklace whip back and began spinning it rapidly. "This your end Parallelmon. Yasakani no Magatama!" she cried as she lashed it forward. The end of the necklace sped forward and struck into Parallelmon. He glowed brightly before turning into a jade statue and then shattering. There wasn't an egg left behind.

Rosettamon reverted back to CrystalGatomon and jumped up onto Yosuya's shoulders. "That was kind of fun. I haven't fought like that since we fought Yggdrasil." She said with a smile.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So…Kidd…I hear you have a girlfriend…" Yoshi teased. Kidd put a paw in her face.

"Don't start, you gossip-hound." Kidd growled.

"Aw, we just want to know who!" Kristy said sweetly.

"Yes…and why the hell haven't you told us before?" Loaño sniggered.

"Because…SHE. IS. NOT. MY. GIRLFRIEND!!" Kidd howled at the top of his lungs.

"Aw, it hurts me to hear you say that Kiddy…oh well, it's been ever so long since I've seen you last…" someone said adoringly.

"Good Yggdrasil no…no, no, no!" Kidd shrieked. "Witchmon!"


	27. Intimidation is Kidd's Specialty

**I don't own All-American Rejects, and I think 'Top of the World' really defines Kidd. I was listening to it while I wrote this chapter.**

**Chapter 27: **_**Not. Your. Boyfriend**_**!!**

"Yay, dirt. Small tufts of occasional grass." Nerromon grumbled. "This is _really_ going to get us to Sister faster."

Cali rolled her eyes for possibly the eightieth time. "What is wrong with you!!"

"Yeah, can't you have some fun for once? You're like Duftmon except with a sense of humor!" Dorugamon snapped. _I guess that's something I've gained throughout all this torment…_Nerromon thought angrily.

"People think _I_ have a stick up my ass." Haseo grunted.

"He's just worried." Cali defended.

"Well, he's ruining the mood." Dominic said.

"What mood? It's not like we're all out on a date or something! Or did Kidd put us like this on purpose?" Haneshiro wondered.

Jay sighed dryly. "Seriously, I'm going to be the one that has to say it." Relena shrugged. Jay just sighed heavily and said, "Haneshiro, Kidd thinks you like Cali."

Haneshiro stuffed up and turned redder than anything. Cali did as well and Haneshiro managed to sputter out, "W-What!?"

Jay just shrugged and Dominic sniggered.

"Shut up, before I turn your whole _face_ blue, tan-boy!" Haneshiro threatened. The group stopped to witness the brother-bother argument. Cali continued on though, wanting to get away from it. Nerromon padded beside her and meowed,

"Don't worry, Cali, all boys do that."

Cali whirled on the cat and snapped, "Do they lie to their friends, family, and, most importantly, themselves?!"

Nerromon's eyes widened.

"I'm sick of feeling so useless! I can't even digivolve you without Perraulmon!" Cali sobbed suddenly.

Nerromon flattened his ears in a sort of grumpy understanding. "Fine, if I makes you happy, Cali, I'll tell them." He meowed. "No matter what Dorugamon will do to me."

Cali stopped suddenly and tightly hugged the black cat. "You've finally grown a heart, Duftmon…" _And I've finally gotten him to spill the beans! It seems so evil...but he really needs to get over himself._ She thought triumphantly.

Nerromon broke away with a gasp for air and walked up to the others, his new heart pounding like a drum.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Dammit, Witchmon!" Kidd shouted. "I'm _not_ your boyfriend!"

The young woman-like digimon looked hurt. "Really? Good, because I've gotten over you, you self-absorbed bastard!" she yelled.

Kidd lashed his tail with satisfaction. "Great. Now, leave and get on with your life."

"No, never! Not till I get revenge on you for leaving me all alone for those crappy humans!" Witchmon shrieked.

"Lady, let it go!" Marcus pleaded. "You're a bit clingy."

"Stay out of this, you dumbass human! Aquari Pressure!" water came out of one of her clawed hands and it struck Marcus. He fell back before Agumon or Loaño could do anything about it.

"Boss!" Agumon yelled.

"Kidd, kick that bitches ass!" Marcus shouted, spitting up water.

"Pleasure. Knockout Punch!" Kidd charged at the woman, his paws clenched together. He raised them over his head and was prepared to slam them over her head, when a burst of water hit him square in the chest, sending him flying.

"Gah!" He spat. "Now I'll smell like wet dog."

"Could be worse, Kiddy, you could be dating me! Baru Luna Gale!" she put up her hands and shot down a blast that was headed straight for him.

"Yeah, and what contest in hell would I have to win to do that? I mean, so's I can never win it." Kidd lunged out of the way and rushed her.

She dodged with a cheery sneer. "You still talking trash, Kiddy? I remember when you were nice!" Angry, he pushed her down and prepared himself to smack her in the face.

"You're not supposed to hit girls, Kiddy." Witchmon pleaded cutely.

"I know. Knockout Punch!" Kidd said cruelly before slamming his fists into her face. When she was out, Kidd stood up and wiped sweat from his forehead. "And, I was never nice."

"That's how 'Kidd the Pimp' takes his ladies out to lunch." Nanami joked with a sweet smile.

"I will never be that witches pimp." Kidd laughed raucously.

"Good, because she's going to go kickass on you, Kidd!" Gaomon warned.

"Look out!" ReggaePalmon said fearfully, putting her hands in front of her mouth.

Kidd turned around with a comical 'huzzah?' and saw a tall cat-like Ultimate digimon with long claws and two tails.

He wasn't surprised. "Persiamon, huh? Bring it!" he growled.

"How those digimon in that Gang of yours obeyed you, I'll never know, because you're only a Champion level digimon! You can't take me on as an Ultimate!"

"You wanna know how I did it? Gimme your all." Kidd growled ominously.

"Vampire Wave!" Persiamon rushed at Kidd, claws out. Bats flew from her claws, and Kidd hit them away as fast as possible.

"Impossible!" Persiamon gasped.

Kidd stood up to his full height and his ears stood tall. "There's a reason I hardly use this attack. But, it puts digimon in line." He clenched his fists and disappeared. "Of course, I did it to them lightly. And only when they refused to listen to me...You're not going to be so fortunate, Persiamon. I'm going to put you in your place."

Loaño looked at Kidd in confusion; he'd never done this before. He hardly even acted like this before.

_He's right…I've seen him do this only twice. _AA told her. _It's usually what he does to get others to listen to him. I pity Persiamon right about now._

_What is he going to do…? _

"Hey! Listen!" Kidd came out of nowhere. "I'm not your boyfriend. You're a freaky, clingy digimon that makes me want to say things to make the authors rate this story M." He disappeared before a confused Persiamon could attack again.

He reappeared in front of her. "This is the reason everyone pisses their pants when they see me." He raised his fist, and shouted with the utmost evil Yosuya-like terror-educing voice anyone had ever heard from him, "Top of the World!"

Persiamon had no time to scream as the punch connected and she reverted to a Digi-Egg. "Funny thing is…" Kidd said softly and sadly, but so that others could hear him, "I like it like that."

Loaño took Kidd's paw as the others looked at him with sorrow. "Wow, you have an attack named after a song. Cool." She said with a snicker.

He ignored it. "I think Keenan needs new pants." Kidd whistled, showing that his anger had passed.

Everyone looked at Keenan and laughed at the growing dark spot in the middle of his pants.

"C'mon, making people piss themselves can't be that bad." Marcus said. "Honestly, when I first saw you, I wanted to piss myself."

Thomas chimed in, "And when my dad's lawyers first saw you, they pissed themselves and then went to the bank to deposit his checks before he ripped them apart."

Keenan also put in something. "When _I_ first saw you, I made Falcomon be the one to hit you over the head with the sack of rocks."

Kristy laughed at them and said, "When I first met Kidd, I thought he was a cute fuzzball! Now he makes me want to piss myself…"

"When I first met him I wanted to have him thrown in jail." Nanami said with a playful glare.

Kidd showed a toothy grin. "Intimidation is my specialty."

He walked on ahead and began to sing, "Wasting away I see you, when the top of the world falls on you, finding the day, don't want to be you, when the top of the world falls on you…" The others followed him after Keenan had found a way to change his pants…


	28. The Heart of a Falsefied God

Table of Characters

**This is short, but important for later.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

**Chapter 28: Confessions of a Edgy Cat**

Nerromon felt tried to ignore the nervous feeling ion his gut as he and Cali let the group catch up to them. He gulped as he tried to figure a way to casually bring up his little secret. And he gulped again when he though about what Dorugamon would do to him.

He and Dorugamon had never exactly seen eye to eye. There opinions often conflicted, mainly because of Nerromon's old loyalty to Yggdrasil and Alphamon's growing distaste for their leader. Nerromon would always follow Yggdrasil to the note, but Alphamon was a bit more interested in leading the Knights his own way.

It was because of this that he and Dorugamon never liked each other. Of course his recent plan's failure probably wouldn't help once Dorugamon discovered them. Cali looked at Nerromon expectantly but he quickly avoided her gaze.

"Is something wrong Nerromon?" Haneshiro asked. "You seem really jumpy. I know your sister is missing, but you seem really on edge."

"Oh no, I'm fine." Nerromon said quietly.

"And I thought Otouto was a bad liar." Dorugamon said. "Come you fuzzball, what's eating besides the usual?"

"Come on Nerromon, tell them." Cali insisted.

"Tell us what?" Ghost asked. Nerromon could tell that GG and Jay were keeping out of this one.

"Nothing." Nerromon said quickly. "Nothing at all. I have absolutely nothing to tell anyone." He looked around worriedly and avoided Cali's stare. He tried desperately to change the subject and noticed a necklace around Haseo's neck. "What's that thing, Haseo?" he asked quickly.

"This?" Haseo asked as he lifted up the necklace. It had an odd shape that looked somewhat like a diamond. The bottom and top of it were yellow and the center of it was black with a white sun like symbol.

"Oh yeah, you guys don't know about that do you?" Relena realized.

"This is one of the two remaining crests left from the original team. The other is Loaño's Crest of Balance." Haseo explained.

"Yeah, because Loaño is _so_ balanced out and normal." Nerromon grumbled.

"And this," Haseo continued as he ignored Nerromon's sarcasm. "Is the Crest of Darkness."

"That sounds kind of evil." Cali said.

"Well so does the Crest of Light when you talk about it to a dark digimon." Haseo countered. "What do you think Duftmon?"

"Eh, whatever." Nerromon answered. He stopped and looked at Haseo who had a smug smile on his face. Everyone else but Cali looked shocked and stared at Nerromon. "Damn you Haseo." Nerromon growled.

"You!" Dorugamon yelled. "You!" he yelled again before falling over on his side and rolling around as he roared with laughter. "Oh wow, that's rich. I can't believe the great Duftmon, looks like you as a Rookie level!"

"Shut up!" Nerromon snapped. "You don't look much better as Dorumon. At least I resemble a form of my Mega level. You're just some fur covered freak!" Dorugamon jumped up and stared down at the cat.

"Take that back." He growled.

"Make me, Gem Face!" Nerromon snapped. Dorugamon tried to grab him but Nerromon jumped onto his back and sunk his claws in. Dorugamon roared in pain and roared again when Cali ripped Nerromon off of his back.

"That's enough Nerromon!" Cali scolded.

"Stop it Ryu-nisan!" Haseo yelled as he held his brother back. "Calm down. I know you and Nerromon aren't and never were on good terms but we're all a team."

"Exactly." Cali agreed. "There's no reason for you guys to fight each other. Save it for the bad guys."

The two digimon glared at each other and everyone sighed. "Alright guys, let's go. No use standing around here, right?" Relena said. The group continued walking and following the trail until the digimon looked up.

"What is it?" Dominic asked.

"Something's coming. Something big." Haseo replied. Further ahead on the trail a blue light shone. A human sized robot looking digimon appeared. It had white blades attached to it's side. It's legs, arms, and chest were all blue and it wore white gloves and boots. The top of it's head was yellow and the rest was white except for it's red eyes.

"What the hell is that thing?" Cali asked in shock.

"I am the Data Guardian. You may not pass." It said.

"Haseo, is that a digimon?" Relena asked.

"I don't know." Haseo answered unsurely. "I think it's an artificial digimon, like the Gizmon."

"Correct. My accomplices and I are the three guardians that have been sent to stop you." Vac replied mechanically.

"So then it's a fight he wants." Haneshiro said with a smile. "Digisoul Charge, Overdrive!" he, Dominic, Relena, and Jay cried her 'Skyhigh' thing.

"Kuramon warp digivolve to, OwRyumon! Dragon's Blade!" he roared as the large dragon turned into a sword and slashed down on Data.

"Mikemon warp digivolve to, MagnaDramon! Holy Flame!" she cried as she launched a spiraling blue flame.

"Tokomon warp digivolve to, ClavisAngemon! Zenith Gate!" he yelled as he shoved his key forward and turned it. A gate appeared and launched energy at Data.

"Gaomon warp digivolve to, WarGaogamon! Skyhigh Mash!" The completely, obscenely huge wolf growled as she jumped up and spiraled down.

All four attacks flew towards the guardian and the attacks blasted it down. "Reset Status!" it cried. A large blue energy orb surrounded it and when it went down Data was fully healed. "You cannot win. Vaccine and Data type digimon do not affect me enough to have any lasting damage. Now give me the Crest of Darkness and I shall let you leave alive."

"Why do you want this?" Haseo asked wearily.

"My creator, Akihiro Kurata, requested it. I do not know the reason why." Data responded in it's mechanical voice.

"The only thing I'm giving him is my sword shoved up his ass." Haseo said darkly. He took out his digivice and cried "Digisoul Charge, Bio-Overdrive!" The digivice shattered and the shining pieces surrounded him and Dorugamon.

"Dorugamon warp digivolve to, Alphamon!" the knight cried when the light went away.

"Magna Matar!" Data cried as it shot a red laser from it's finger. The laser slashed through OwRyumon, MagnaDramon, WarGaogamon and ClavisAngemon.

"Tsukuyomi!." Alphamon cried as he drew his blade and blocked the laser.

"Pinpoint Kick!" Data yelled as it charged forward and kicked each of the digimon. The only one that remained standing was Alphamon. "A shame. My combination did not work." It said mechanically as it kicked Alphamon back. He landed roughly on the ground.

"Digitalize of Soul!" Alphamon yelled as he fired a green energy beam at Data.

The attack struck Data and knocked it back but it instantly got back up. "Reset Status." It said as the sphere surrounded it and healed it again. "I warned you. Vaccine digimon will not work on me. Magna Matar!" it cried as it shot Alphamon with a red laser. The knight fell to it's knees as it began coughing violently.

"My two attacks can not be stopped." Data stated. "The laser weakens my enemy and the kick finishes them off. Coupled with my healing ability means that I am perfect." Data said.

"Damn." Alphamon muttered. He stood up and glared at Data. "When we accepted the job of watching over it, we didn't think we would need to use it. We feel sick just thinking about it, but we don't have a choice." He raised his fist and opened it to reveal a crystal necklace. "I think it's time for you to go." He said as he crushed the crystal.

"Alphamon digivolve to, Alphamon Paladin Mode!" he cried as his armor became pure white. "I hate doing this and I'll regret it in five minutes but I don't have a choice." He pulled out a sword from the sheath on his back. "Sovereign Blade, Virus Crystal!" he yelled as he charged forward.

"Pinpoint Kick!" Data yelled as it jumped forward and kicked Alphamon in the chest. Alphamon swung the sword down and cut Data in two before he was knocked back. He reverted to Haseo and Dorumon before they touched the ground.

"Haseo!" Relena yelled as she ran over to Haseo. The boy was fast asleep, as was Dorumon. "What did they do?"

"I don't know for sure, but it seems they have a secret too." Nerromon answered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I something wrong?" Sarah asked when she looked at her partner. SnowAgumon looked up at the sky through the window with a worried look.

"I don't like this." He replied. "Their in trouble if they had to use that."

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked.

"I mean Alphamon used the crystal. I'm worried." SnowAgumon replied.

"There the ones you gave it to?" Spencer asked.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. Who would you have chosen? Your son?" SnowAgumon asked. "No thank you. I don't want that idiot running around with my heart.


	29. But Nobody's Listening!

This is what Perraulmon is going through right now

**This is what Perraulmon is going through right now. A bit short, but it's all I got at the moment.**

**Chapter 29: Comin' Atcha, Jay's Lost Brother!**

Perraulmon woke up in a daze. All around her was quiet. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of anyone else. Food was slid under her door when they figured she was hungry. In fact, it was there now.

She jumped down and looked at the surprisingly good-smelling food. It appeared to be a mixture of eggs, bacon, and sausage.

Though, at the thought of food, Perraulmon's stomach churned and she felt as if she was going to throw up. She jumped back onto the bed, or whatever it was. It was either a bed or an operating table, she couldn't tell anymore. Whatever it was, it was comfortable.

Shrike hadn't been in to see her in days, and without her brother, all Perraulmon could do is look out the window and sigh with loneliness.

Outside, it was normal. The grass was green, and the kids who lived there, unaware of what was really going on, were playing with their digimon.

She hadn't notice the door open.

"Greetings, little kitty." The man said. He wore a white lab coat and glasses that were surprisingly loose on him. One side of his face was hideously scarred.

"I am sorry, I do not wish to grace your happy greeting with my acceptance." She meowed bitterly.

"Now, now, CabalLeonamon, what's with that tone?" the man responded sweetly. "I only want you to be comfortable."

Perraulmon flinched. The name he used was her Royal Knight name. Her purple fur stood on end and she whirled on the man.

"Kurata, you have no reason to call me that! I am nothing but Perraulmon to you! My name as a Royal Knight is something that you should know only when I am about to kick your ass, which I daresay, I _promise_ to you, _I will do_! You have no right to address me as such!" she snapped, baring her teeth.

Kurata flinched. "Well, a bit feisty this morning, are we? Need any mood pills, _Perraulmon_?"

Perraulmon hissed angrily, unsheathing her claws. "I swear, if I was my Mega form…I would annihilate you in the name of all those you've hurt!"

"I have hurt no one. I have made no mistakes this time." Kurata laughed.

With pure frustration, Perraulmon dug her claws into the mattress on the bed/table thing. "You think you're a God that makes no mistakes? As Rai would say…" she continued on using many colorful Spanish words that Rai obviously _would_ use.

"Well, you're really shooting for this being an M-rated story, aren't you?" Kurata laughed.

Perraulmon realized that this guy was just going to keep laughing off what she said. So, she decided to take a softer tone. "Kurata, you've already gotten what you want. Why don't you let these children go? Their parents are worried sick, I must imagine, why not just get them home? Why keep so many innocents?"

Kurata smiled. "Well, what if it fails? I'll need these childeren's abilities to make it right again."

Perraulmon's heart stopped. "You sick bastard!" she spat. "Forget being nice, I'm sick of it! You're the reason Brother is the way he is now! Why must you ruin everything?!" tears were starting to form when she spoke of her brother's pain.

"Your brother is in pain because he listened to Yggdrasil and got himself into trouble." Kurata laughed happily, enjoying her pain.

Perrualmon flicked her ears as she heard silent footsteps. Obviously, Kurata couldn't hear them over his laughing. She sniffed the air and scented someone unfamiliar…someone new, but it smelled a bit like Jayden…

Suddenly, something hit Kurata over the head. It appeared to be a sack full of rocks. With a dull thud, Kurata fell on the ground, blood oozing out of the wound on the back of his head.

"God, I'm glad he finally shut his trap! He was soooo annoying, am I right, or am I right, man?" the assailant came into view. He appeared to be around eighteen-nineteen, with no shirt and dark tan-red skin. He wore cameo pants, and the kind of gloves that someone who worked in a furnace would wear. His hair was long and shaggy, a bit like Chad's from Bleach, only a dark ginger color, not to be confused with his odd skin tone. He had several tattoos, though there was a large one on his back.

Beside him was a small lion that had a flaming tail. A Coronamon…

"Who in hell?" Perraulmon whispered.

The boy smiled. "Comin' atcha! Trinity Bishario, and Ringo, at your service. Hey, you seen my sister anywhere?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Jay, you alright?" Dominic wondered. Jay had been unusually quiet lately, both her and GG.

They were resting in a small clearing, with Haseo and Dorugamon out cold from what had happened with Data. Relena and Mikemon were tending to them, and Haneshiro and Cali were doing their best to cheer Nerromon up, which was a contest to which there was no winner.

"I'm fine, Dominic." She murmured. "Just…a lot's been on my mind lately…"

"Oh…"

"Did I ever tell you that I had a brother?" Jay said suddenly, she needed to get it off of her chest.

"Yeah, but he died, didn't he?" Ghost wondered.

"No…he was born before me, before my parents got divorced. He was a wild card. He did anything and everything. But, when our parents got divorced, I never heard from him again. He was good with his hands, with metalworking, and fire. But…he was a surfer too. The last I heard from him, he had rescued a digimon that appeared in the waves." Jay explained. "Called him Ringo because he loved apples."

"Wow…that's different…" Dominic whispered. "Never expected that. What was his name?"

Jay didn't respond, she just held her head in her hands. GG responded instead.

"His name was Trinity. Though, Miss had taken to calling him 'Troy'."

"Hey, I remember hearing about him. The News said he died in a metalworking accident." Relena murmured when she overheard the conversation. "He fell into the furnace."

Jay laughed. "Hah! Troy, fall? He always stuck like glue…to his surfboard, to anything! I actually remember what his surfboard looked like. It had the Crest of Courage on it surrounded by fire…like the tattoo on his back."

"That's what they said…" Mikemon meowed. "He couldn't survive that."

"My brother isn't dead!" Jay yelled. "He isn't! He can't be, or else he wouldn't have sent me this!" She pulled a small something out of her pocket. It appeared to be a small keychain with a flaming apple on it. "He gave it to me a while ago, after all the media about the 'accident'. He's fine."

"We're sorry." Relena apologized. "But, why is it bothering you now?"

"I don't know!" Jay said quietly. "I guess…something around here reminds me of him…I don't know what, but something does."

Haseo stirred and opened his eyes. "The bond between a brother and sister is strong, stronger than most. Jay, he's around here somewhere…and you know it." He said weakly.

**Hah! When I originally created Jay and Troy, they were twins, and Troy was the older one, though, not as mature as Jay was. He's actually important, but not as important as you think. They're not twins in this, obviously. **


	30. How Haseo Met Daddy

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**

**Chapter 30: MagnaDramon, Burst mode!!(Extra emphasis on the !!)**

"Thank goodness you're awake. I was starting to worry about you." Relena said with a relieved smile.

"No need to worry. I'm alright." Haseo said tiredly. He attempted to stand but immediately sat back down when he started to loose his balance.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Relena asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be back to normal in no time." Haseo replied with a tired smile. "Is Ryu-nisan awake yet?"

"Nope." Haneshiro answered. "He's still out cold."

"Well he should be up in a few minutes. Come on," Haseo said as he made another attempt to stand up. He did but he was still a little wobbly. ",we need to go save Perraulmon."

"Maybe we should wait a bit. At least until you guys are ready." Dominic suggested.

"No. I'm fine, don't worry." Haseo insisted. Dorugamon weakly lifted his head and yawned. He looked around at everyone before curling back up. "Come on Ryu-nisan, we need to go. We have to save Perraulmon."

"Just a few more minutes." His brother replied tiredly.

"No Ryu-nisan. We need to go now." Haseo insisted.

"Alright." Dorugamon grumbled as he stood up and yawned.

"Come on guys, we need to go." Haseo said. The others complied and also stood up and began walking but they were worried about Haseo.

"Haseo, are you alright?" Relena asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Haseo answered.

"Haseo, if you're not ready to get moving yet, that's okay. We'll wait until you guys are ready to go." Cali said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Haseo insisted with a scowl. "I don't need you guys to be worried about me. You should be worried about Perraulmon. We need to find her before something bad happens."

"You should be more worried about yourselves!" A loud but slightly squeaky voice yelled. "Smiley Bomb!" A large boxing glove fist suddenly flew towards the group and exploded. The force knocked them all back.

"Are you alright Miss?" GG asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jay answered. "Is everyone else okay?"

"Yeah, for the most part." Dominic answered.

"Not for long!" another voice yelled. "Metal Smiley Bomb!" A large energy bomb flew towards the group. It created another explosion that knocked everyone closer together.

"And I'll finish! Buster Dive!" a loud voice called. A large shadow appeared around everyone, but it was slowly shrinking.

"Uh, guys." Ghost said. He pointed up with his tail and everyone gasped when they saw a huge cannonball falling at them. Everyone flinched before the ball hit, but there was no impact. Alphamon was struggling to hold up the large digimon, BigMamemon.

"Wow! He's lifting up Big Brother!" Mamemon yelled from a tree he stood in.

"Not bad." MetalMamenmon agreed from beside him.

"Move!" Alphamon ordered. Everyone under him scurried away and Alphamon threw the large digimon in the air. "Digitalize of Soul!" he cried as he launched a powerful green beam at BigMamemon. It blasted him and he landed on the ground with a big thud.

"Owie, that hurt." He muttered. The other two Mamemon landed next to him and helped him up. "Come on guys, are special combo! Big!" He yelled as he pointed a fist at Alphamon.

"Metal!" MetalMamemon yelled as he pointed his large gun arm at the knight.

"Smiley Bomb!" Mamemon finished as he shot his two fists at Alphamon. MetalMamemon shot a large laser, and BigMamemon fired a large fist. The attacks shone together and formed into a large glowing fist.

"Tsukuyomi!" Alphamon yelled as he drew his right sword and created a shield. He struggled against the fist, but it broke through the energy shield. Alphamon dropped his sword and tried to push the fist back but it exploded right in front of him.

"Haseo!" Relena yelled.

"We got him!" the Mamemon brothers yelled.

Haseo and Dorugamon both fell over after they were separated. "Damn you." Haseo gasped. Relena rushed over to him. Haseo slowly started trying to get back up.

"Haseo, you can't." Relena insisted.

"Shut up!" Haseo yelled as he collapsed over. "I can. I have to. I can't let Perraulmon be hurt. I won't let him do what he did to me, to anyone else."

"He won't. I promise, he won't hurt you or anyone else." Relena said as she gently held Haseo's hand. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Let's finish them off!" Mamemon yelled.

Relena took out her digivice and stood up. "Digisoul Full-Charge! Overdrive!" she cried.

"Mikemon warp digivolve to, MagnaDramon!"

"That doesn't scare us!" BigMamemon yelled. "Big!"

"Metal!"

"Smiley Bomb!" Mamemon finished as he launched his fist. The attacks mixed together and aimed right for MagnaDramon.

"Magna Flame!" MagnaDramon yelled as she sent a spiraling blue flame through the fist it exploded and the firs continued back and hit the Mamemon brothers.

"That's it!" MetalMamemon cried as he stood up. "Our ultimate move!"

"DNA Digivolve!" he brothers cried. "PrinceMamemon!" the digimon cried. It looked like an expensively dressed golden Mamemon with a cape and a crown. "Smiley Juggernaut!" he yelled as he put his arms together and fired a large golden missile at MagnaDramon.

"That won't work on us! Digisoul, Overdrive Burst!" Relena cried.

"MagnaDramon digivolve to, MagnaDramon Burst Mode!" She was now entirely white with two white scarves twirling around her on opposite sides. They crisscrossed to create several X's over her. Her two horns became sapphire, as did her claws. "Heaven's Flame!" she cried as she sent a steam of white firs from her mouth. The missile blew up and it knocked PrinceMamemon into the air.

"Divine Judgment!" MagnaDramon cried. A light began surrounding PrincMamemon and suddenly streams of light from all over the sky blasted through him. When he was gone, there wasn't a digi-egg left.

"Are you alright Haseo?" Relena asked worriedly. Haseo and Dorugamon had once again, fallen asleep. Dorugamon shone brightly before reverting down to Dorumon. "Don't worry." Relena said as she moved a strand of hair from over his eye. "He won't hurt you or anyone else anymore."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Get out of here! Now!" the Boss yelled.

"But Boss, we can't leave you here alone! We want to help!" Haseo yelled in protest.

"No! It's far to dangerous here." Boss replied. "Gulfmon!" he shouted over the large explosions from outside.

"Yes sir!" Gulfmon yelled as he ran over to the three. Gulfmon looked like a centaur like moster with large demon wings. His legs were covered in shaggy purple fur, and his torso and arms were a gray leather-like skin.

"I want you to take Haseo and Dorumon away from here. Use the secret passage in the library." Boss ordered.

"Yes sir." Gulfmon nodded. He picked the two children up and ran through the rumbling mansion

"Let us go!" the two protested.

"No! Don't worry, the Boss can take care of himself." Gulfmon answered. He forced the two of them to stop struggling and quickly ran into the library. He pulled out several books and a door opened up in the floor. He quickly ran down the stairs as fast as he could.

"Please! We need to help the Boss!" Dorumon yelled.

"No you don't. He'll be fine." Gulfmon insisted. When they got to the end of the passage he opened a door in the ceiling and climbed out. In the distance, Gulfmon could make out an army of purple machine digimon storming the mansion from all sides. He watched from the trees and dismantled the few digimon that dared to get near them.

After a while, the battle noises stopped. "Come on. It's safe." Gulfmon said. He picked up the two children but gasped when he saw the mansion explode. "No." he whispered.

"No!" Dorumon yelled.

"Father!" Haseo cried. Both of the children curled up closer to Gulfmon as they began crying loudly.

"Don't worry." Gulfmon said. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine." He carried the crying children through the tunnel and back into the wreckage of the mansion. He looked around for the Boss, but didn't see him anywhere. He set the two children down and sternly ordered, "Stay here."

Haseo and Dorumon huddled closely as they continued crying. The looked around at the wreck that had once been there home and wondered where there friends were. Anybody would have been a sight for sore eyes.

"My, my, are you two alright?" a man asked behind them. They both turned around and saw a smiling man with loose glasses and a white lab coat.

"Otouto, that's a human like you." Dorumon whispered.

"I know." Haseo said in surprise.

"Well I can't exactly leave you here alone. Everyone else is gone, so I guess I'll just go ahead and taker are of you." The man suggested, but it sounded like he would regardless of what Haseo or Dorumon said.

"But what about the Boss?" Haseo asked worriedly.

"He's dead. Those nasty robots killed him." The man answered with a frown. "And I bet you two want revenge." The two kids looked at each other unsurely. "I can help you. I can make you strong enough to be able to protect all of your friends. Do you want my help?"

The two brothers looked at each other before answering "Yes."


	31. Breakdramon's Gift to Slayerdramon

**Chapter 31: Jas and the Slayer; Dominic's Anger Issues (Man, he's got to work on that...)**

"Wow, it looks like a steamroller came through here." Rai said in awe at the terrain. It did indeed appear that the trees and rocks were literally flattened like paper.

"What could do something like this?" Yosyua wondered. CrystalGatomon and Kudamon began searching around for whatever made this path of nothingness.

"Well, Jas, what do you think? You're the one with the grande brain." Rai asked his brother. The younger of the two was actually analyzing it.

"Could be anything, really, a steamroller…" he trailed off and Lockheed continued matter-of-factly.

"Or a Breakdramon."

"A what and who now?" Yuka asked, rubbing her head. "I'm new to all this digimon stuff."

"A Breakdramon. It is basically the Earth form of a Dracomon's Mega." Grimmon explained. "They level anything in their paths."

"We should stop it before it does any more damage." Sampson stated. "Let's follow this, it may lead us off of Perraulmon trial, but we have to stop this damage before it gets worse."

"That's true." Jasper said. "If Kurata was smart and strategic, he would keep her alive as a bargaining chip."

"It's Kurata we're talking about, though. He's not exactly mucho on the brainpower." Rai said.

"Meaning, he doesn't have your brain, Jas." Hawkmon translated.

"I know that, Hawkmon. Hmmm…" Jas looked up at the sky. It was beginning to darken, and the air was beginning to smell a bit damp. "It seems we're going to be caught in a storm. Nothing too major, but lightning and thunder will be involved." He said scientifically.

"You never said you were smart, Jasper." CrystalGatomon meowed, surprised.

"I don't like being smart…it puts a lot of stress on me…I'm only 10." Jasper replied.

"Wow, like Thomas!" Yuka said happily, hugging Jasper and making him turn red. "You're smart!"

"I'm losing air, Yuka…" Jasper gasped. Embarrassed, Yuka let go.

"Sorry, Jas." She apologized.

Thunder began to rumble in the distance, and lightning flashed through the sky.

"I hope the others can get some shelter." Kudamon sighed. "Because we sure can't. There's not a tree in sight. Not even debris."

"OK, everybody. We can't take any risks. Sampson, Yosuya, Grimmon, since you're the tallest, you'll make easy prey for lightning. Get down on your knees or something." Jasper advised.

"What about the rest of us?" Rai wondered. "I'm tall too."

"Let's just all get down. Maybe that'll be better." Jasper said, sitting Indian-legged and drawing a picture in the dust.

Lockheed came down and joined him, trailing his claws through the dirt.

"What's that, Lockheed?" Jasper asked.

"It's all of us…though; I'm not much of an artist." Lockheed admitted, lifting his claw to reveal a couple of stick figures.

Jasper smiled and hugged the dragon. "You are to me, amigo."

"Those two seem like good friends." Yosyua commented, seeing the two hug.

"Yeah," Rai began. "When we moved to Japan, it was Jas who took it the hardest. He was only 5 and had no friends because he was smart. He met Lockheed, and the two became really great."

"What about you and Hawkmon?" Sampson wondered.

"Ah, we met in Brazil a while back." Rai explained, patting the bird's head.

Rain began to trickle down from the sky as the dark clouds covered up the sun. It soon began to pour and the thunder became louder. Yuka hid under Grimmon for protection, and the others began to get completely soaked.

"Gah!" Yosuya gasped, grabbing her shirt. "At least it's not white!"

Suddenly, Lockheed jerked up, sniffing the air. "I smell a dragon!" he growled.

The others looked around. But, with the rain blurring their vision, they could hardly see the gigantic bulldozer-like dragon rolling towards them, leaving a path of nothingness in its wake.

"Breakdramon…" Lockheed whispered.

Rai stood up. "Let's go, Hawkmon, Digi-Soul, Full Charge!"

"Hawkmon warp digivolve to………Silphymon!"

"Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" Yosuya and Sampson both said.

"Kudamon warp digivolve to………Sleipmon!"

"CrystalGatomon warp digivolve to………Rosettamon!"

"Go, Grimmon!" Yuka cried.

The four digimon attacked the Breakdramon, only to be knocked away.

"Royal Knights…" Breakdramon hissed, steam coming out of his mouth. "This will be fun…" the dragon then noticed that Lockheed hadn't fought yet.

He laughed. "What, you scared to fight your own kin?"

The young Dracomon's eyes went wide.

"I say this. If you defeat me, I'll give you something important for later…deal?" he offered.

Jasper thought for a moment. "We'll defeat you anyway! Digi-Soul, Full Charge!"

"Dracomon warp digivolve to………Wingdramon! Blaze Sonic Breath!" Fire came out of the blue dragon's mouth, but was smote by the rain and Breakdramon slapped Lockheed down into the mud with the others.

"Lockheed, the rain's ruining your firepower, try something else!" Jasper advised.

"Yuppers, gotcha, Jas! Explode Sonic Lance!" He rushed at Breakdramon, who sneered as the lance didn't explode as intended and he caught the dragon in one of its hand-shovels.

"That ain't gonna work either. Gravity Press!" He clapped his other hand together with the one that clutched Lockheed, and proceeded to crush the dragon until he reverted to his Rookie form. "Pitiful." He spat and threw the unconscious Lockheed back at Jasper.

Jasper bent down and began checking over the Dracomon, who was out cold. "C'mon, Lockheed." He urged. "Wake up…"

"Not part of your plan, shrimp?" Breakdramon cackled.

"Shut up about mi hermano!" Rai shouted angrily.

"Astral Laser!" Silphymon divided himself and viciously attacked Breakdramon.

"Blossoming Heart!" Rosettamon trapped the dragon in the whirlwind, but its intense weight kept it on the ground.

"C'mon, Lockheed…" Jasper urged, now pushing on the Dracomon.

"Ahh…J-Jassy…?" Lockheed whispered.

"Lockheed!" Jasped rejoiced, hugging Lockheed tightly.

"Jas, why are you glowing red?" Lockheed asked.

Confused, Jasper looked at his hand, which was outlined in a fire-red line. "Because, we're about to win! Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" He yelled as he slammed the fire into the digivice.

"Dracomon warp digivolve to………Slayerdramon!" A massive white-armor covered dragon appeared. A long tattered green-and-white cape came out of his back, and in his hand was a long golden sword broken into segments with an orange fire. His tail lashed and the rain pattered off of the gold on his armor. "Time for you to get a taste of what it means…to be a dragon of good! Snapping Dragon Slay Blade!"

Lockheed threw the sword like a whip, which caught around Breakdramon. Lockheed ripped the whip out from around him, and several scrape appeared around the dragon's body.

"Gargh! Infinity Drilling!" Breakdramon shot out the multiple drills from his body and they struck Lockheed.

"Lockheed, block it!" at Jasper's command, Lockheed wrapped his sword around the drills and tossed them away.

Breakdrmaon roared. "Destroyed Rush!" He slammed his arms into the earth and with a pained grunt, pulled up gigantic chunks.

"Take to the air, Lockheed!" Jasper ordered. Lockheed did, and he began doing some taijutsu.

"Sky Dragon Slay Off!" he sped up, and slashed Breakdramon seemingly in half as he came down. Instead of dying, Breakdramon began to fade, while a large yellow circle in the middle of him began to glow.

"De-Degenerate, Slayerdramon…t-to Wingdramon…" the fading digimon requested. "Y-You've won…"

As told, Lockheed degenerated to Wingdramon. When he did, the yellow sphere thrust itself into Lockheed's chest and he began to glow yellow. When it faded, Wingdramon looked no different.

"D-Don't worry…" Breakdramon completely faded with those words. The rain dissipated, and the sun came out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"You freaking _knocked Kurata out_!!" Perraulmon hissed. "Are you insane!?"

"Um…no…" Troy responded hesitantly. "But it seemed like a good idea at the time, and now he's bleeding and can't hear a word we're saying. I suggest highly that we take this time to bounce, purple cat-dude."

"I agree." Perraulmon nodded, jumping into the boy's arms. "Just…don't call me dude. My name is Perraulmon."

"Yeah, I know that, man." He responded.

"And as for your sister, I am unsure of what state she's in, but I know that she's alive." Perraulmon added.

"Good…she's _so_ gonna slap me for being gone so long." Troy joked. "I just hope that there are pretty ladies where I'm going!"

_Oh great…he's one of _those_ types of guys…_Perraulmon thought distastefully, _Oh well…it will give everyone else a good reason to slap him. _"Let's just go. I don't know how long Kurata will stay knocked out, and I can tell already that Brother is completely platonic with grief…either that, or he's pissed."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Haseo, you don't _always_ have to prove that you can do anything!" Relena snapped. "We are all perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves!"

Haseo didn't respond, neither did Dorugamon.

"You're gonna get yourself killed, Haseo, just like last time you tried to play hero for the sake of others!" Dominic growled angrily, remembering when he himself was being used against Haseo by TigerVespamon and Zanbamon.

Again, no response from the stone-faced Haseo.

"Dammit, Haseo, _speak_!!" Dominic yelled, his Digi-Soul flaring up like flames around himself, gray eyes blazing. "Don't make me hurt you!"

That caused for attention. Haseo snapped up to look at him. "You wouldn't _dare_, Dominic."

"I've done some crazy s(BLEEP!)t before. Why should I stop now?" Dominic responded calmly.

"Dommy. You know that's not the way." Ghost growled. "That won't solve anything."

Dominic sighed and the angry Digi-Soul disappeared. He sat down, as if exhausted. "I'm sorry, Haseo. I just get so…so _mad_ sometimes…"

Nerromon suddenly whipped around, an angry look in his eyes. He sniffed the air, but before he could say anything, someone said,

"Wow. This isn't what I was really expecting when I thought of DATS being a peaceable organization, man. Oh well, the pretty ladies make my day!"


End file.
